Random
by Ezzziiiw
Summary: Hinata gonta ganti pacar hanya karena susah bilang tidak. Kepada siapa akhirnya Hinata berlabuh, Sasuke atau Gaara? Warning: ada Oc yg freak bernama Geen. Ada slight Nejiten, narusaku,dll, penyelesaian ShikaIno di ending.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Unk-gu G-jiy owns Random.

Standard warning applies

A/N: :D Jiy pakai OC dalam fic ini, awalnya mau pakai chara yang ada, tapi ntar takutnya dianggap bashing. Namanya Geen (baca: Jin, hohoho makhluk halus^^), awalnya mau jiy kasih nama megumi, naomi atau nama – nama lain yang berbau Jepang, tapi ntar malah ada yang tersinggung karena mirip dengan penname-nya. Lalu kepikiran mau pakai nama 'jiy', tapi gak jadi karna bisa – bisa jiy di- judge narsis. Waktu dengar lagu SNSD yang berjudul Gee, tercetuslah nama Geen, smoga nama ini gak nyinggung siapa pun. Jiy sadar kalau jiy lemah dalam deskripsi, jadi klo pengen ngebayangin sosok bernama Geen, lihat saja profpic jiy, ok?

Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Sst… itu mereka, aku tahu mereka akan berakhir seperti ini, bukan karena insting paranormalku, tapi fakta yang membuktikan, lebih kurang satu bulan dan semua berakhir. Hm, ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus, meski hanya untuk konsumsi sendiri. Fufufu… auch, ah semut sialan, dari awal hatiku sudah berontak tidak setuju dengan rencana meninjau mereka dari atas pohon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, objek pantauan terlihat jelas dari sini.

Hey, sst… mereka mulai bicara!

"Maafkan aku Hinata, hiks, aku, hiks, tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu, shrip (eww). Kalau bukan karena permintaan Gai-sensei, aku tidak akan mau ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Ethiopia (?), hiks." Lee menangis tersedu – sedu di depan Hinata yang tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"S-sudahlah Lee, tidak apa – apa." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Lee, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Lee! Sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Gai memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata!" ujarnya sebelum berlari kencang sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju kanannya, sepertinya dia tak berniat untuk menoleh kembali kepada Hinata, karena terlalu menyakitkan, hiks. Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali tersenyum, tak terlihat rona kesedihan diwajahnya. Aku yakin dia lega karena akhirnya bisa lepas dari makhluk lumutan itu.

Aha! Sekarang waktunya aku berbincang dengannya.

Dug

"Epm!" Ups, kelihatannya aku membuatnya terkejut dengan melompat tiba – tiba ke hadapannya. "Hei…" sapaku dengan sedikit salah tingkah setelah berdiri dan membersihkan noda dan debu yang menempel dipakaianku. Ya, pendaratanku gagal.

"G-geen?" Hinata memandangku seolah – olah aku ini makhluk asing yang nyasar ke bumi, dia membantuku mengambil tasku yang terjatuh tak jauh dari pendaratanku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasihku kepadanya, dan kemudian mengajaknya duduk di kursi taman di bawah tempat pengintaianku tadi.

"Ne, kamu baik – baik saja Hinata?" tanyaku setelah kami berdua duduk berdampingan. Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya, kelihatan dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud pembicaraanku. "Itu… Lee, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"A-ano, itu…"

"Ayolah Hinata, aku tahu ini privasimu, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku suka penasaran." Ia kelihatannya masih ragu untuk bicara, tentu saja, semua orang tahu kalau aku ini biang gossip. "Aku janji tak akan bilang siapa – siapa, aku hanya ingin tahu, ayolah…" tambahku.

"E-entahlah Geen, aku sendiri bingung, disatu sisi aku merasa… bebas, dan disisi lain aku merasa… bersalah?" jawabnya, ada nada keraguan disana, seolah ingin meminta pendapatku.

"Kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Kamu tak perlu merasa bersalah, kamu sudah mencoba untuk menerimanya selama ini, kalau memang rasa itu tak ada, ya mau gimana lagi, perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, kan?" ujarku, dia tersenyum. "Aku rasa Neji pun pasti setuju dengan pendapatku ini," tambahku lagi.

"Neji-nii? Eh, Neji-nii!" serunya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kelihatannya ia baru saja teringat akan sesuatu hal yang penting. "M-maaf Gee, aku harus pergi." Hinata mengangguk sopan kepadaku dan kemudian pergi dengan tergesa - gesa sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hah, aku berani bertaruh, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mendapatkan pengganti Lee. Kenapa? Karena sekarang dia menjadi incaran banyak siswa. Ini semua berawal dari… mmm, kalau tidak salah lima atau enam bulan yang lalu, diakhir semester empat, semenjak Neji berpacaran dengan Tenten, serta dimana penjagaannya terhadap Hinata lebih longgar.

Dahulu, tak ada anak laki – laki yang berbicara secara langsung dengan Hinata, jika ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, harus melalui perantara –Neji-. Jangankan bicara, berdekatan saja susah, karena gadis itu selalu berlindung dibalik punggung Neji, dia sendirian hanya jika berada di kelas, dan sekarang sebaliknya.

Sekarang posisi Hinata malahan seperti 'murid baru', beberapa anak laki – laki mulai berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan terhitung dari saat itu Hinata sudah mempunyai tiga, eh, mmm, empat, ya empat orang mantan pacar. Mereka adalah…

**.:Inuzuka Kiba ( sekitar 1 bulan hubungan)**

Cowok pecinta Anjing ini adalah sahabat Hinata dari kecil, mereka bertetanggaan. Mungkin dia satu – satunya laki – laki yang Hinata kenal secara dekat setelah Hiashi-sama dan Neji. Aku tak begitu tau bagaimana ceritanya hingga mereka mereka pacaran. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Kiba merasa kesal dengan keberadaan pria disekeliling Hinata, sehingga memutuskan untuk 'mengikat' gadis berambut indigo itu sebagai pacarnya.

Aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa Hinata menerimanya, aku yakin bukan karena cinta, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau ia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Kemungkinan besar karena sifatnya yang susah mengatakan tidak.

Menurut sumber yang terpercaya, ehm, Ino, mereka putus karena akhirnya Kiba sadar bahwa perasaannya kepada Hinata tak lebih dari perasaan saying kepada adik perempuan.

**.: Pein (?)**

Awalnya aku ragu untuk menyebutnya sebagai mantan pacar Hyuuga Hinata, tapi setelah aku konfirmasi ulang, ia bersikeras menyebut dirinya sebagai mantan pacar Hinata. Dia adalah kakak kelas kami (yap, aku satu angkatan dengan Hinata, hanya saja beda kelas). Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia tinggal kelas atau berapa kali dia tidak lulus ujian nasional, tapi menurut keyakinannya baru satu kali dan itu pun dikarenakan kesibukkannya memimpin geng Akatsuki. Jujur, aku meragukan jawabannya.

Aku masih ingat kejadiannya, saat itu Pein datang ke kelas Hinata diikuti oleh anggota gengnya-minus Konan-. Kemudian dia berlutut disamping bangku Hinata dan memproklamasikan rasa cintanya dengan menggunakan berbagai perbandingan dan perumpamaan. Bunga dan kumbang, sinar matahari yang cerah, debur ombak, dan sebagainya. Saat itu Hinata hanya terpaku, bingung, heran,dan takjub.

Aku yakin dia takjub bukan karena karisma Pein yang berkilauan, tapi karena piercing Pein yang bertaburan atau ada kemungkinan Hinata bengong karena sedang serius menghitung jumlah piercingnya. Sayangnya Pein beranggapan lain, dia menganut paham diam-berarti-setuju, dengan pedenya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Dua puluh cm… Hinata masih diam tak bergerak.

Lima belas cm… Hinata sedikit terkejut, mulai terlihat rona merah diwajahnya

Lima cm… wajah Hinata mulai menunjukkan indikasi ketakutan dan kecemasan. Di semakin memucat dan…

Bugh! dia jatuh pingsan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tendangan Neji berhasil mendarat di sisi kiri wajah Pein dan sukses melemahkan sarafnya. Pein pun jatuh pingsan. Dia digotong teman – temannya keluar dan bersamaan dengan itu pula-menurut Pein- mereka putus (kapan jadiannya?). Hubungan yang kurang dari satu jam(?).

**.: Akamichi Chouji (3 minggu 2 hari)**

Hm, yang ini juga bikin bingung, karena semua orang tahu kalau Chouji cuma berminat dengan hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan, nah kenapa tiba – tiba dia tertarik dengan Hinata? usut punya usut, ternyata dia jatuh cinta sama bento bikinan Hinata.

Ceritanya setelah mencicipi masakan Hinata dari bekal makan siang Kiba, Chouji jadi gak bisa tidur karena mikirin cita rasanya yang begitu nempel dalam memorinya. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu tahu kronologi 'penembakannya'. Aku dalam masa hukuman skors selama satu minggu dengan tuduhan –berusaha-bolos-dengan-cara-panjat-pagar.

Mereka putus secara baik – baik karena nasehat, -ehm, desakan- dari Ino. Karena menurutnya, tak ada cinta diantara mereka, Chouji cuma ingin mendapatkan bekal dari Hinata setiap hari. Lagipula kasihan Hinata, dia selalu berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik dengan selalu membuatkan bekal, mengajak Chouji berkencan dan memberikan perhatian lebih. Tetapi tanggapan Chouji biasa saja, dia bersemangat bersama Hinata hanya disaat makan siang.

Meskipun mereka telah putus, Hinata tetap berbaik hati membuatkan bekal untuk Chouji maupun Kiba, katanya sih karena sudah terbiasa. Menurutku malah merepotkan karena harus membawa tiga kotak bekal makan siang setiap hari.

**.****: Lee ( satu bulan kurang 4 hari)**

Setelah 52 kali ditolak oleh Sakura, Lee mengalami depresi berat. Depresi yang dimaksudkan disini adalah menurunnya semangat Lee secara drastis, awalnya sekitar 200%, hingga akhirnya menjadi 100%, atau dengan kata lain, Lee berubah menjadi manusia biasa (?). Karena merasa kasihan, Hinata bermaksud untuk menghiburnya. Tetapi Lee malah mengira kalau gadis berambut indigo itu menyukainya.

Singkat kata, Lee mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pacar Hinata dan menyatakan dengan penuh pemantapan hati bahwa Haruno Sakura hanyalah masa lalunya. Hyuuga Hinata sendiri seperti biasa mengalami kesulitan untuk menyatakan tidak. Seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka putus karena Lee hijrah ke Ethiopia.

-G-G-G-

Argh, lapar…! Sebaiknya sekarang aku mencari makanan untuk makan siang. Enaknya kemana yah? Hmm, makan ramen di Ichiraku? Yah kayaknya itu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini mengingat budgetku yang mulai menipis. Lagi – lagi kiriman dari Suna menemui hambatan, hahh beratnya hidup di negeri orang. Sambil jalan, mari kita lihat agendaku untuk hari ini.

05.30 jogging sama Sakura, checked

10.00 nguntit Hinata dan Lee, checked

11.00 arisan klub purplish bareng Ino dan Hinata, cancel

12.30 hunting koleksi senjata bareng Tenten

18.00 menghadiri launching buku Tuan Jiraiya

Arisan batal, berarti tinggal dua kegiatan lagiya, ah gak seru nih.

"Geen!" seseorang memanggilku, aku menoleh kebelakang dan sosok Uzumaki Naruto berlari mendekat. "Lo mau kemana?" tanya Naruto begitu dia telah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Makan," jawabku singkat sambil memasukkan buku agenda ke dalam tasku.

""Ke Ichiraku ya?, ayo, gue yang traktir!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai. Uhuiyy…ditraktir, kesempatan nih.

Baru saja aku duduk dan memesan shio ramen pake telur rebus dengan topping ekstra nori porsi sedang ketika ponselku berbunyi. "Moshi – moshi!" sapaku. Suara riang menyapaku dari seberang, dia Sakura.

"Sale? Dimana Sak? O… Ino juga? hm, iya… wah kebetulan, nanti aku juga mau kesana bareng Tenten. Hu uh, hm… ok. Sampai nanti, bye!"

"Dari Sakura?" tanya Naruto begitu aku menutup ponsel flip flop-ku. "Ho oh, si Sakura ngajakin belanja," jelasku, Naruto mengangguk – angguk paham.

"Eh, Nar, lo masih ngarepin Sakura?" tanyaku begitu pesanan kami datang. Dia menjawabku dengan batukkan, dia tersedak ramen. Aku menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya.

"Gue gak bermaksud mematahkan semangat lo, ya hanya ingin mengemukakan pendapat. Gini, apa gunanya coba mengejar seseorang yang juga sibuk mengejar bayangan orang lain? Semua orang tau kalau Sakura cinta mati sama Sasuke." Naruto tetap melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

Aku melanjutkan ucapanku begitu yakin ia tidak akan marah kepadaku. "Aneh tau gak? Lo nunggu balasan dari Sakura, Sakura menanti kepastian dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke gak jelas kapan mau kembali ke Konoha dan kita juga gak tau perasaannya gimana, ya kan?"

Naruto masih tidak mengacuhkan ucapanku, dia tetap fokus menghabiskan ramennya. Aku mengikuti jejaknya dan tak cukup lima menit, mangkukku kosong. Sedangkan Naruto mulai menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya.

"Setidaknya lo coba untuk berpaling dari Sakura dan lihat seseorang yang selalu ada disamping lo dan mau nerima lo apa adanya," ujarku sebelum berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi.

Naruto memperhatikanku dari atas hingga ke ujung kaki, "maksudnya elo gitu?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi heran dan tak percaya kepadaku. Aku menampar bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras hingga jidatnya hampir menabrak mangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan gue, baka!, tch…"

Berbicara dengan seseorang yang memiliki kesulitan dalam berpikir memang percuma, masa' dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapanku yang jelas – jelas mengarah kepada Hinata. Huft… kurang jelas yah?

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada kak Ayame yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Seketika ekspresiku yang kesal berubah menjadi anak manis yang polos tak berpola. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kabar kak Ayame?" sapaku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin sehingga memperlihatkan lesung pipiku.

"Baik, tapi maaf nih Geen, hutangmu sudah melebihi batas, kamu gak boleh ngutang lagi," jelasnya langsung ke pokok permasalahan, kak Ayame menutup buku tagihannya setelah memastikan jumlah hutangku.

"Aa… kali ini aku gak bakalan ngutang kok Kak, lagi ditraktir sama Naruto," aku menunjuk Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ramennya. "… trus katanya, yang sudah – sudah juga mau dia bayarin." Kak Ayame memandangku ragu dan tidak percaya dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah menunggu pembuktian dariku.

Aku berteriak memanggil Naruto, "Nar, lo yang bayar kan?" teriakku dan dijawab dengan acungan jempol dari Naruto. "Tuh kan, bener, jadi semua lunas ya Kak!" Kak Ayame menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum, aku pun kemudian keluar dari kedai Ichiraku setelah pamit kepada Naruto, masih dengan cara berteriak.

-G-G-G-

Sudah dua minggu sejak Naruto mulai melakukan 'pendekatan' kepada Hinata. Baguslah akhirnya dia mau menuruti nasehatku dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, akhirnya dia sadar 'seseorang' yang kumaksudkan. Dan hingga saat ini dia tidak pernah menyinggung penipuan yang ku lakukan kepadanya, mungkin karena pada dasarnya dia anak yang baik atau dia lupa, entahlah, yang penting hutangku lunas.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku pergi jogging bareng Sakura. Dulu Ino juga suka ikutan tapi entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini dia tidak pernah ikut lagi, barangkali sifat malas Shikamaru telah menular kepadanya. Aku merasa hari ini Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam, jadi berasa jogging sendirian. Diajakin bicara, dia cuma ngangguk – ngangguk dan geleng – geleng. Kalau pun bicara, malah ngelantur kemana – mana. Diajakin lari, eh dianya jalan, mana lelet lagi.

"Sak, kamu lagi sakit ya?" tanyaku, dan lagi – lagi ia jawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Huft… aku menyeretnya masuk ke dalam salah satu kafe terdekat. Aku memesan cappuccino float untukku dan hot chocolate untuk Sakura. Yippie, pagi – pagi minum yang dingin – dingin.

"Ada masalah apa? Keluarga atau… percintaan?" tanyaku sebelum menyantap es krim coklat yang ada dalam cappuccino-ku.

"Naruto,"jawabnya di luar dari pilihan yang ku sediakan.

"O…o…o… kamu cemburu?" tuduhku, kali ini aku mendapat respon yang cepat.

"Tidak, mana mungkin!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Untung kafe ini masih sepi, jadi kami tak perlu merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Hanya saja suaranya serasa jadi didramatisir.

"Nyesalkan kamu sekarang? Selama ini perhatiannya tercurah hanya untukmu, dia selalu ada untuk kamu Sak, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Cuma kalimat ' Nar, kamu berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dari aku, dan aku akan selalu menunggu Sasuke kembali, sampai kapan pun itu'. Harusnya kamu senang lagi Sak, karena dia sudah memenuhi keinginanmu," sindirku.

Sakura menghela napas berat, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nungguin Sasuke juga gak ada gunanya, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mastiin kalau dia punya perasaan yang sama denganmu, ya kan?" ujarku setelah menyeruput minumanku hingga habis.

"Argh! Tau apa kamu tentang perasaanku Geen? Kamu gak bakalan ngerti!" ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali. "Udah ah, ngomong sama kamu cuma nambah runyam masalah, yuk pulang!" serunya sewot. Benar juga, kelihatannya aku malah membuatnya tambah stress, wajahnya tambah kusut.

Kami berjalan dalam diam yang nyaman hingga aku menangkap dua sosok yang aku kenal di taman kota."Sak, berhenti dulu deh," seruku sambil menahan lengan kanan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Itu Naruto dan Hinata kan?" aku menunjukkan arah kepadanya. "Lihat deh, wajah mereka udah merah kayak tomat gitu. Aku yakin, pasti Naruto mau 'nembak' Hinata sekarang, wah, gossip baru nih, ya gak?" ujarku bersemangat. Sakura melepaskan lengannya dari peganganku dan begitu aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia sedang memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, seperti menahan rasa sesak.

"Sakura?" panggilku pelan, dia mengacuhkanku. Ia berbalik dan kemudian berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Otakku serasa berhenti sejenak, aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Aku melihat Sakura menangis!

Detik berikutnya aku mendapati diriku berteriak memanggil namanya. "Sakura!". Aduh, bagaimana ini, sebaiknya aku mengejarnya atau tidak? Kalau iya, trus ngapain? Salah – salah ntar malahan dia tambah sedih.

Aku masih sibuk mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan ketika aku merasa hembusan angin dari sisi kananku, seseorang baru saja melewatiku. Begitu aku melihat ke depan, aku melihat Naruto sedang berlari mengejar gadis Haruno itu. Hm? Sakura lari. Aku berteriak. Naruto lari. Terus Hinata? Kuarahkan pandanganku kembali ke taman dan mendapati Hinata sedang… menangis. Huh… parah, parah, parah.

Nah, kembali ke situasi tadi, bingung. Huft… sebaiknya aku menghibur Hinata sekarang, tapi bagaimana caranya?ngomong apa coba?. Aku berjalan memasuki area taman, terserah nanti mau bagaimana jadinya, yang jelas temenin Hinata dulu, kasihan melihat dia sendirian seperti itu.

Jarakku kira – kira 40 langkah dari tempat Hinata duduk ketika orang itu muncul. Eh? Aku salah lihat gak sih? Rasanya mataku masih sehat dan normal, serta gak punya kemampuan berhalusinasi senyata ini. Aku berjalan perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dibelakangi Hinata. Semoga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Amin.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

A/N 2: Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fic jiy dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.

Mau jadi silent reader? Gak pa pa.

Mau review? Dianjurkan.

Mau memberikan kritik, saran, atau wejangan? Silahkan.

Mau menyumbangkan sedikit percikan api aka flame? Boleh.

Mari kita gunakan bahasa yang baik, hindari kata – kata kasar, apalagi nama – nama penghuni kebun binatang ^^.

Tinggalkan pesan Anda/Kamu setelah bunyi bip. Bip!


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Unk-gu G-jiy owns Random story.

Standard warning applies.

A.N: Masalah genre, Jiy juga bingung, Karna klo dibilang humor, kata otouto Jiy malah gak lucu sama sekali, katanya konyol dan aneh, padahal dia Cuma baca beberapa paragraf doank ~3~. Dikategorikan romance rasanya juga nggak memenuhi kriteria. Untuk saat ini jiy pilih setuju aja sama pendapat kak Night, genrenya humor. Judul fic ini juga asal comot, kayaknya lumayan cocok deh, berhubung bahasanya acak, genre-nya gak jelas, pairnya juga serampangan, blum jelas.

Tenkyuu atas ripiu reader semua ^_^, Jiy jadi terharu, hiks tak akan ku lupakan jasa – jasamu ini :')

Balas ripiu utk, Rey619 dan Ihatesakura : Salam kenal juga, makasih dah ripiu, masalah pair, liat nanti aja yah, mudah2an gak mengecewakan…^^

*ngeliat tulisan di atas* Maaf ternyata Author's Notes-nya cukup panjang. Akhir kata Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chapter 2

Jarakku kira – kira 40 langkah dari tempat Hinata duduk ketika orang itu muncul. Eh? Aku salah lihat gak sih? Rasanya mataku masih sehat dan normal, serta gak punya kemampuan berhalusinasi senyata ini. Aku berjalan perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dibelakangi Hinata. Semoga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Amin.

Hm, mari kita lihat, sosok itu membawa sebuah ransel ukuran sedang pada bahunya, berpakaian kasual, T-shirt biru tua dan jeans berwarna hitam, wajahnya angkuh, tubuh proporsional dan bertampang familiar. Sepertinya mataku memang tak salah lihat. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri persis di depan gadis berambut indigo yang masih menunduk. Sadar akan keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Bahu gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jelas, Hinata terkejut. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepada Hinata dan kemudian duduk disampingnya. Aku mendengar gumaman kalimat terima kasih dari mulut Hinata ketika gadis itu menerima sapu tangan dari Sasuke. Gerakan berikutnya sedikit mengejutkanku, pemuda Uchiha itu melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Hinata sehingga membuat kepala Hinata bersandar pada pundaknya. Dan isakan tangis Hinata pun kembali terdengar.

Wow, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke peduli kepada makhluk yang bernama cewek? Biasanya dia bersikap tak acuh, hingga ada gossip kalo dia itu gay! ckckck. Apakah bisa mengubah sifat atau tingkah seseorang hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun? Mustahil.

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka, hah… Kalau saja posisiku sekarang ada di depan mereka, pasti saat ini aku bisa mengambil foto mereka dan menyebarkannya kepada teman – teman saat ini juga.

Huft…bosan, sudah berapa lama ya aku berdiri di sini? Argh, pegal! Apa mereka ketiduran yah? Soalnya dari tadi tak ada yang bersuara, Hinata sudah kembali tenang dan keduanya sama – sama diam dengan posisi duduk yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Drrt…

Ah, mengejutkan saja, aku kira ada apa, ternyata ponselku bergetar. Aku beranjak menjauhi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Y – Ino home calling.

"Moshi – moshi?" sapaku.

"Heh, Geen, lo dimana? Sudah siang begini masih jogging? Jangan bilang lo lupa kalau hari ini mesti ke rumah gue!" Ino menyerangku dengan pernyataan secara bertubi – tubi.

"Gomen… gue lagi ada urusan penting. Bentar lagi deh gue kesana, emangnya si Karin udah datang?"

"Udah dari tadi tau!" teriak Ino, terdengar suara berisik setelah itu sebelum akhirnya suara Karin menyapa telingaku. "Urusan penting apa? Lo nguntit orang lagi ya? Dasar stalker!" sayup – sayup terdengar suara tawa Ino. Sialan, gue dibilang stalker.

"Iya, nguntit Sasuke dan Hinata!" jawabku singkat dan sedikit kesal.

"Sasuke?" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan. Argh, jebol nih gendang telingaku. Aku lupa kalau mereka adalah anggota Sasuke Fc, tapi kelihatannya telinga mereka sedikit bermasalah. Jelas - jelas tadi aku bilang Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi yang mereka dengar hanya nama Sasuke.

"Masaka… (gak mungkin…)" Kali ini Ino mengambil alih teleponnya dari tangan Karin. "Terserah mau percaya atau nggak, ntar deh gue ceritain, kalau di sini sudah beres, gue langsung kesana, ok?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, aku memutuskan komunikasiku dengannya. Tsk, mengganggu saja. Aku berjalan kembali ke posisiku semula. Semoga saja aku tidak kehilangan momen – momen yang berharga.

Begitu aku sampai disana aku melihat sepasang remaja yang sedang bercanda dengan akrab. Wajah sang gadis terlihat memerah dan pasangannya tersenyum lembut. Jujur saja aku kecewa, bukan karena iri, hanya saja karena mereka bukanlah dua orang yang kumaksudkan, bukan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kemana mereka? Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru taman, tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan mereka. Aku kecolongan, beritaku hilang! Tch, sial, sial, sial!

-G-G-G-

Hari sudah senja saat aku menginjakkan kaki di flat ini. Kota mati adalah sebutan yang tepat untuk lingkungan tempat tinggalku ini. Semua tetanggaku baik yang di lantai dasar ataupun di atas adalah pegawai kantoran yang sangat biasa. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar suara tangis anak kecil atau pun suara pertengkaran rumah tangga, semua berjalan dalam diam dan sunyi.

Terkadang aku mengutuk Dad karena telah membeli flat dengan lingkungan sepi seperti ini, sangat tidak cocok dengan jiwaku yang suka keramaian. Sering terbersit dalam benakku untuk memaksa Karin tinggal bersamaku. Kenapa? Karena kami sama – sama murid dari perantauan dan dia juga tinggal sendirian di kontrakkannya. Hanya saja tempat tinggalku ini letaknya jauh dari tempat kerja part time-nya, makanya dia menolak ajakanku.

Ponselku berdering keras, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Nar2 calling, begitu tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponselku. Baru saja aku akan mengangkatnya, tapi hubungan sudah terputus. Hm, Cuma miscall? Hal ini berlanjut hingga tiga kali, aku tak sempat menjawab satu panggilan pun karena keburu diputus.

Tiga kali miscall adalah salah satu tanda yang digunakan Naruto jika ingin curhat kepadaku. Jika aku jawab dengan satu kali miscall kepadanya, itu berarti aku bersedia mendengar keluhannya, dan kemudian dia akan menelponku atau datang ke flatku untuk curhat. Tak jarang teman – temanku yang lain juga melakukan ritual seperti ini jika ingin curhat.

Padahal jelas – jelas aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai berkata – kata bijak nan menenangkan, juga bukan seorang pendengar yang baik. Bahkan kak Temari pun bilang kalau aku terlalu ceplas ceplos dan terkadang , ehm, ember bocor. Jadi mengapa mereka masih ngeyel curhat kepadaku? Entahlah, masih menjadi misteri yang enggan untuk dipecahkan.

Huft… Sayangnya aku sedang malas mengurusi masalah orang lain untuk saat ini, lagipula aku yakin, masalahnya tidak akan jauh dari nama Sakura dan Hinata. Meski aku akui, aku penasaran dengan lanjutan kejar - kejaran yang mereka lakoni tadi. Jujur, aku juga penasaran dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, apa yang mereka lakukan selama aku pergi? Mengapa Sasuke begitu perhatian kepada Hinata?

Telingaku rasanya masih sakit karena dihujani dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari Ino dan Karin. Aku kira meraka telah berhenti menjadi fans Uchiha Sasuke dan berpaling pada sosok idola mereka yang lain, ternyata perkiraanku salah. Kalau Karin masih wajarlah, dari dulu mata, hati dan jiwanya memang tidak lepas dari sosok Uchiha itu, tapi kalau Ino?

Cewek yang satu ini merupakan anggota dari berbagai fans club, mulai dari Sai fc, Sasori fc, sampai Kakashi fc. Hanya satu klub yang tidak dia ikuti, Shikamaru fc, kenapa? Karena Shikamaru fc sudah dibubarkan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu pasti siapa pelopor pembentuknya dan siapa orang yang membubarkannya. Ada yang bilang ketua dan pendirinya adalah seorang cewek blonde dikuncir empat. Satu - satunya kenalanku yang memenuhi ciri – ciri itu adalah kak Temari, tapi gak mungkin kan? Jelas – jelas Kak Temari berdomisili di Suna, terus Shikamaru dan fc-nya berdomisili di Konoha. Aku juga gak tahu kalau kak Temari mengenal Shikamaru.

Lalu aku yakin bahwa yang membubarkan klub ini adalah Ino. Karena sehari sesudah terbentuk, aku mendapati Ino mencak – mencak. Katanya Shikamaru gak ada keren – kerennya untuk mempunyai sekumpulan kelompok penggemar. Dan ketika berita pembubaran tersebar, aku melihat Ino tersenyum puas seharian. Mencurigakan.

HEY! ADA SMS, ANGKAT WO-

Lagi – lagi aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kali ini karena sebuah sms.

From : Nar2

Geen. . .

Hah? Maksudnya? Kuputuskan untuk tak menggubris sms Naruto, kumatikan ponselku. Hoaam… baru jam 8 malam, tapi aku sudah mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur dan menyimpan energi untuk esok hari.

-G-G-G-

Pagi yang cerah kalau saja tidak ada pr fisika. Tsk, lagi – lagi aku lupa -sengaja melupakan- membuat pr fisika. Makanya hari ini aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya, untuk mencari pinjaman pr.

Seperti perkiraanku, banyak hal – hal mengejutkan dan ganjil hari ini, khususnya pagi ini. Entah karena alasan yang sama denganku atau karena alasan khusus, banyak siswa yang telah datang sepagi ini, umumnya mereka adalah murid perempuan. Lebih aneh lagi karena mereka tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kelas masing – masing, melainkan berdiri berkelompok di dekat gerbang, di lobi bangunan sekolah, di tempat parkir dan duduk di bangku – bangku taman. Seakan – akan mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Begitu aku memasuki area sekolah, mereka serentak menoleh ke arahku. Membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Mendapati bahwa bukan aku yang mereka tunggu, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa akan ada demo penurunan biaya administrasi sekolah? Tidak mungkin, kalau demo, pasti yang semangat adalah murid laki – laki, bukan perempuan.

Aku melihat sosok Karin duduk di lobi sekolah sendirian dan sedang menggunakan ponselnya. Aku berlari kecil ke tempat Karin dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Ada apa hari ini Karin, kok kelihatannya rame banget?" tanyaku. "Serius lo gak tau?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukannya elo orang pertama yang tau kalo Sasuke kembali ke konoha?" Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Terus apa hubungannya?"

Karin menghela nafas sebelum menjawab,"mereka, termasuk gue, adalah penggemar setia Sasuke dan sebagai penggemar sejati, kami pengen nyambut kedatangan pangeran kami. Kalau perlu bakalan gue kasih pelukan hangat selamat datang kepada Sasu, fufufu…" Karin tertawa mesum, awalnya pelan dan membuat bulu disekitar leherku berdiri. Tapi lama – lama tawanya makin keras, layaknya seorang nenek sihir yang baru saja selesai meracik ramuan, membuatku sedikit mengambil jarak darinya.

Teriakan histeris dari beberapa cewek berhasil menghentikan tawa Karin. Kami berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata sang 'pangeran' yang ditunggu – tunggu telah datang dan baru saja turun dari motor sportynya. Karin bersorak kegirangan dan berkali – kali meneriakan kata 'Sasuke-kun!'.

Aku menahan Karin yang kelihatannya akan berlari kearah Sasuke. Ia sedikit kesal kepadaku, tetapi kemudian pasrah berdiri di sampingku setelah aku pelototi dia. Kalau aku membiarkannya ke sana sekarang, bisa – bisa akan menimbulkan masalah baru karena Karin tidak begitu akur dengan anggota Sasuke fc yang lain.

Setelah memarkir motornya, ia tidak langsung masuk lebih dalam ke area sekolah, melainkan menunggu di dekat gerbang sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya tanpa menggubris keadaan disekitarnya. Ia menunjukkan seringainya ketika sebuah mobil memasuki area sekolah dan seorang gadis imut keluar bersama Neji dan Tenten.

Pada saat itulah kejutan lain terjadi, Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangannya dan lalu berjalan beriringan tanpa menghiraukan kami, para penonton. Melihat tangan mereka masih tak terpisahkan, dagu Sasuke yang terangkat tinggi menyiratkan kebanggaan, wajah Neji yang sedikit berkerut kesal tapi membiarkan pasangan tersebut, serta wajah Hinata yang tertunduk malu, kami mengambil kesimpulan dalam diam bahwa mereka pacaran.

Aku mulai mengamati ekspresi beberapa orang yang aku kenal. Ino yang datang bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji menggerutu kesal sambil mencengkram erat lengan Shikamaru. Aku mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru; troublesome dan mendokusei, tak henti – hentinya keluar dari mulutnya menanggapi tindakan Ino, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berlalu melewatiku dan Karin.

Chouji menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk beberapa detik, dia tampak serius menatap Hinata, tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya dan mengikuti Ino dan Shikamaru menuju kelas.

Sedangkan sosok yang berdiri disampingku tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, dari tadi ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan bibirnya sudah bergerak – gerak tak jelas menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Geen, lo gak bilang kalau mereka jadi sedekat itu," tuduhnya sambil memonyongkan mulutnya menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kan udah gue bilang kalo mereka pergi saat gue nerima telepon kalian, jadi gue juga gak tau kalo berakhir begini," terangku. "Udah ah, mending kita ke kelas, gue blom buat pr nih," ajakku sambil menarik tangannya. Gadis berkaca mata disampingku hanya pasrah meski wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Gak usah sedih juga kali Rin, dunia percintaan Hinata gak begitu mulus, kita tunggu aja sampai sebulan ke depan. Mana tau mereka putus seperti yang sudah – sudah," kataku datar tanpa beban.

"Lo menghibur gue Geen? Tumben… lo berpihak pada siapa sih sebenarnya?"

"Netral," jawabku sambil mendahuluinya memasuki kelas XII IPA2 dan duduk di bangku belakang. "Bilang aja lo plin plan," ejek Karin yang duduk di sampingku. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu aku mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulisku dan kemudian menengadahkan tangan kepada Karin.

"Gue juga belom buat."

Tch, padahal sengaja nyeret dia ke kelas karena mau pinjam pr-nya, eh dianya juga belum buat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi kelas. Kelas masih sepi, wajarlah, pasti yang lain masih sibuk ngerumpi di depan kelas atau di koridor. Mataku menangkap sosok Aburame Shino di sisi lain kelas, dia kelihatannya sedang membaca buku. Rajinnya…

"Shino, aku pinjam pr kamu yah!" pintaku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku mengobrak abrik isi tasnya. Begitu mendapat barang yang aku inginkan, aku bergegas kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Gila lo, seenaknya aja ngobrak abrik tas orang, gak takut disantet lo sama dia?" ujarnya asal.

"Bodo amat, jangankan tasnya, rumah dia aja udah sering gue obrak abrik." Karin melemparkan tatapan tak percaya kepadaku sebelum akhirnya mengangguk – angguk paham akan sifatku. Dia kemudian menggeser buku Shino ke tengah dan kemudian dia mengikuti jejakku menyalin tugas Shino.

"Eh, lo liat Sakura gak tadi?" Tanya Karin disela – sela kegiatannya.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku sejenak. "Iya ya, gue gak ngeliat Sakura ataupun Naruto tadi. Belum datang kali yah?" Karin mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Padahal gue pengen banget ngeliat ekspresi mereka, temenin gue ke kelas sebelah di waktu istirahat nanti yah?" pintaku.

"Nggak ah, lo tau sendiri kalo anak sebelah kurang suka sama gue. Tanya aja ntar sama Ino gimana perkembangannya," jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

Hm…

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan kemudian kembali menyalin. Tiba – tiba entah sejak kapan, Shino sudah berdiri disamping mejaku. Aku menatap kacamata hitamnya, menunggunya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Apa dia marah ya?

"Pr fisika, bab 6 latihan 6.1, kan?" tanya Shino, aku mengangguk ragu, iya mungkin, aku sendiri juga gak tau tugasnya yang mana, hehe...

Kemudian Shino mengambil buku itu dari meja kami. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kemudian menoleh kepada Karin yang menampilkan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda denganku, tidak begitu mengerti akan maksud dari tindakannya. Maksudnya apa? Dia tidak ikhlas meminjami kami pr-nya, gitu?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Shino menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Saya keliru, saya malah membuat bab 6 latihan 6.2, bukan latihan 6.1."

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

A/N: Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fic Jiy ini dan maaf atas segala kesalahan^^.

Makasih juga untuk sumber inspirasi: Aniki yg udah nyempatin baca disela2 aktivts nge-bom-nya setelah jiy paksa (dia seperguruan sama deidara^^ dan dia g tw apa itu ff! ckck…), meski pun gak kasih review (malah dia komen di fb). Aneki yg gak tw udah baca ato belom, otouto yang kurang ajar gak tau terima kasih yang seenaknya mencaci dan mematahkan semangat Jiy, dan imouto yg pasti juga gak baca (ya iyalah, baru naek ke kls 3 sd, mana ngerti ama yg beginian).

Mari kembangkan semangat me-review! Sebuah review sangat berarti bagi Jiy agar bisa memaksa Otak jiy untuk berfikir dan tangan Jiy untuk menulis dan mengetik.

Tahukah kalian? Setiap harinya di dunia, ada satu orang yang meninggal bunuh diri dengan cara harakiri, seppuku, menenggelamkan diri, gantung diri, dll hanya karena patah semangat loh! (readers: bohong!). Jadi mari kita bersama2 untuk tidak membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Jiy dengan cara meripiu fic ini, *mengangguk – angguk dengan syahdu dan dengan pemahaman penuh hingga jidat berkerut sambil mengangkat spanduk 'mari review!' setinggi mungkin*

Readers: ? (-,-')a mati aja lo sana!.

Hohoho silahkan Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: if I had some polyjuice potion, I'd definitely be Masashi Kishimoto. Sayangnya diriku bukan penyihir dari dunia Harry Potter. Jadi Naruto masih menjadi milik Mas Ashi (?)

Standard warning applies.

Author's notes: setelah berkonsultasi dengan penasehat pribadi Jiy yang sok tw dan bukan warga FFN, Mbah Wudheen aka my lovely otouto, Jiy memutuskan genre fic ini adalah Humor/Romance (sekali lagi setuju dg pendapat kak Night). Alasannya, katanya sih karena ada cerita pacar2annya, jadi cucok dikategorikan romance. Jadi kalo ternyata genre-nya gak sesuai, jangan salahkan saia, salahkan si mbah! ^^

Terimakasih udah ripiu! XD … Review-an di fic-ku sepi T_T….

Balas ripiu!

Reader1: Buat fic Shikaino dr hints yg ada? Kayaknya jiy gak bisa, soalnya jiy rada susah dapat inspirasi mengembangkan ide yang ada. Kalo reader ato author lain merasa bisa buat side story setelah membaca fic ini, jiy persilahkan menggunakan hints yang ada. Makasih dah ripiu :D, ajak juga sodara2nya ya buat ripiu, kayak reader2, reader3, dll hehehe… :P

Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chapter 3

Aku sedang menggunakan salah satu aplikasi dalam ponselku sambil menunggu Karin ketika Tayuya, manejer klub basket, lewat di depanku. Dia membawa beberapa buah bola basket dalam satu keranjang besar yang kelihatannya berat.

"Lo masih di sini Geen? Gak ke lapangan?" tanya Tayuya setelah meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya ke lantai.

"Lagi nunggu si Karin tukar baju. Emangnya Kurenai-Sensei udah di lapangan?"tanyaku balik. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana sebelum sepenuhnya menaruh perhatianku kepada Tayuya yang sedang meregangkan tangannya.

"Kurenai-Sensei lagi cuti, kita bergabung sama anak kelas XII IPA 3 yang hari ini juga olahraga," jawabnya.

"Sama Asuma-Sensei ya? Gawat tuh, kalau telat, bisa – bisa kita disuruh lari keliling lapangan berkali – kali, mana cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat untuk kulit. Mestinya kan kita menggunakan lapangan indoor, bukan outdoor kayak gini," omel sosok di belakangku yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti cewek.

Asuma-Sensei memang terkenal sebagai guru yang disiplin akan waktu. Telat satu menit, hukumannya lari keliling lapangan sebanyak satu kali, dua menit, berarti dua kali, dan seterusnya. Hari ini kami memang menggunakan lapangan outdoor lantaran yang indoor sedang di gunakan klub teater yang sedang mengadakan latihan untuk festival musim panas. Biasanya mereka latihan di ruangan klub mereka, tetapi sekarang tidak bisa karena markas mereka lagi di renovasi.

"Kalau pun kita telat, itu karena elo yang kelamaan dandan di dalam," tuduhku.

"Siapa yang kelamaan dandan? Kalau kita gak telat keluar kelas karena di hukum karna gak buat pr fisika, udah dari tadi kali gue beres," balas Karin. Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ingin ambil pusing dengan perdebatan kami. Ia mulai mengangkat keranjang berisi bola basket yang tadi diletakkannya di lantai.

"Eh, Ya, biar si Karin aja yang bawa, dia sudah biasa ngangkatin barang – barang berat kek gini, lagian tangan lo pasti masih pegel kan?" Tayuya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian kembali meletakkan keranjang tersebut ke lantai.

"Lo kira gue kuli?" protes Karin. Meskipun mengutuki perkataanku, Karin memegang salah satu sisi keranjang itu dan memberi tanda kepadaku untuk mengangkat sisi yang lain. Jadilah kami membawa keranjang itu berdua.

Begitu sampai di dekat lapangan, Chouji menghampiri kami dan mengambil alih keranjang yang kami bawa. Kami mengikutinya di belakang, aku lihat lapangan masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak laki – laki kelas XII IPA2 dan IPA3 yang sedang bermain bola sepak, juga terlihat di sana sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Hm? Dia dimasukkan ke kelas IPA3? Pft, menarik, bisa memperunyam keadaan…

"Asuma-sensei blom datang, Chou?" tanyaku.

"Kelihatannya gak masuk," jawabnya singkat. Oh, berarti satu jam pelajaran kosong, uhuiy… asyik! Memang aku tidak keberatan olahraga di musim panas, karena sebagai warga Suna, tubuhku cukup tahan banting akan suhu tinggi. Hanya saja saat ini aku lebih senang mencari tahu gossip terkini tentang Sasuke-Hinata dari pada meregangkan ototku.

Karin dan Tayuya pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku menolak ajakan mereka ke kantin. Aku melihat keadaan disekelilingku. Kenapa suasananya gak enak gini yah? Oh, tentu saja. Suasana suram karena ada patah hati masal. Aku bersyukur Karin tidak begitu terpengaruh, kalau tidak bisa – bisa aku menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

Hm, Ino mana ya? Ku edarkan pandanganku ke semua sisi lapangan, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku melihatnya duduk bersama Shikamaru di bawah pohon yang rindang. Aku bermaksud untuk menghampirinya, tapi kemudian ku urungkan niatku karena kelihatannya Ino sedang sibuk.

Ya, dia sedang sibuk 'menghias' dan 'menambah' beberapa ornamen hiasan diwajah Shikamaru –yang sedang tidur- menggunakan spidol dan beberapa alat lukis lainnya. Dasar…

Akhirnya aku mengambil posisi duduk di samping Tenten yang sedang asyik menonton Neji bermain bola basket. Dia menyapaku dengan senyum. "Ten, gimana tadi di kelas?" tanyaku langsung ke titik permasalahan.

Tenten mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak mengerti akan pertanyaanku. "Itu… pasangan baru, gimana tadi reaksi si Sakura sama Naruto? Sasuke masuk ke kelasmu kan?" tanyaku sambil mencari sosok Sakura. Tetapi nihil, dia tidak ada di sekitar lapangan, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Hinata duduk sendiri di sisi lain lapangan dan memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, sedangkan Sasuke sekarang terlihat bermain basket bersama Neji.

"Ya, aku kira dia akan masuk ke kelasmu Geen, bukannya jumlah murid di kelasmu lebih sedikit dari pada kami?"

"Iya, yah, mestinya ia masuk ke kelas IPA1 atau ke kelasku, IPA2, ada pertimbangan lain mungkin yah?" Tenten membuka bungkus makanan ringannya dan kemudian menyodorkannya kepadaku.

Aku memakan snack itu sebelum kembali bertanya, "terus, gimana tadi keadaan di kelas?" desakku. "Suram, Naruto berubah menjadi pendiam, kayak gak dapat jatah ramen selama berhari – hari. Kalau Sasuke, ya gitu – gitu aja, cuek." Tenten menghentikan perkataannya dan meneguk air minum dari botol yang dibawanya.

"Agak kasihan juga tadi liat Hinata, dia diserbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Semua orang ngira akhirnya ia akan jadian dengan naruto, karena seperti yang kita ketahui, Naruto sudah melancarkan aksi pdkt-nya dari dua minggu yang lalu, ya kan?" Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya, meski tahu penyebab mereka tidak jadi 'jadian'. "trus Hinata ngejawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu?"

"Nggak. Dia emang gak ngomong banyak dari kemaren, Neji aja gak begitu tau gimana caranya sampai – sampai mereka berdua pacaran." Aku kembali mengangguk – angguk paham. "Yang paling parah itu Sakura, dia sampai pingsan!" lanjut Tenten.

"Kok bi-" ucapanku terhenti karena kehadiran Neji yang datang untuk menitipkan jam tangannya kepada Tenten dan kemudian kembali bermain, melanjutkan pertandingan IPA2 VS IPA3.

"Kata Ino, harusnya Sakura gak hadir hari ini, dia agak demam. Tapi setelah dapat telepon dari Ino tadi malam tentang kepulangan Sasuke, ia bersikeras untuk datang."

Ooo… begitu.

"Tadi pagi saat datang, dia masih senyum – senyum, tapi begitu tau Sasuke dan Hinata menjalin hubungan, dia jadi kayak mayat hidup. Dan ditengah pelajaran, saat disuruh ke depan sama Orochimaru-Sensei, dia ambruk. Sekarang dia lagi di UKS," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"O…" Lagi – lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Tenten. Sakura sakit? Bukannya kemaren dia baik – baik saja? Emang sih, kemaren dia menunjukkan tanda – tanda orang kena anemia, letih, lemah, lesu dan gak bersemangat, hmm… terus Naruto berhasil mengejar Sakura gak ya kemaren? Ah… pengen tau…

"Sekarang Narutonya keman Ten?"

"Gak tau, tadi setelah menerima telepon, dia langsung pergi ke arah lapangan parkir," jawab Tenten yang saat ini tengah tersenyum ke arah lapangan basket. Aku mengikuti arah matanya, oh, ternyata Neji telah selesai bermain basket dan sekarang tengah mendekat ke sini.

Setelah pamit kepada Tenten, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Hinata berada dan kemudian duduk disampingnya. Tadinya Tenten mencegahku untuk mendekati Hinata, katanya, biarkan dulu Hinata sendiri. Tapi seperti biasa, aku tidak begitu suka mendengarkan saran dari orang lain.

Dia memaksakan senyumnya begitu melihat keberadaanku. Aku ingin bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Aku bingung."

Eh? Barusan Hinata ngomong ya? Aku lirik wajahnya, dia masih memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkin aku salah dengar.

"Aku bingung, Geen"

Ternyata pendengaranku tidak salah. Aku menghadap ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku rasa, aku harus menenangkannya. Ku usap – usap punggungnya, berharap ia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Dalam hati aku berharap agar ia tidak menangis, karena jujur saja, aku mati kutu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang menangis.

Dia mengucapkan kata – kata yang sama berulang kali hingga akhirnya pundaknya bergetar menahan tangis. Oh tidak, dia menangis. Mungkin ia telah menahannya sedari tadi dan semua jebol dengan kedatanganku. Argh, aku menyesal mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau? Kau apakan dia?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku demi melihat siapa yang punya suara dingin nan menuduh seperti itu. Dan ternyata berdiri tepat di depanku seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tunggu, tadi apa katanya? Siapa aku? Dasar pikun, jelas – jelas kita satu kelas di kelas X disaat dia belum pindah, bahkan aku duduk persis di belakangnya! Sangat mustahil rasanya kalau dia tidak mengenalku, karena aku duduk sebangku dengan fan-nya yang paling fanatik, Karin.

Ih, dia menuduhku seolah – olah aku seorang tersangka kriminal, padahal aku tidak berbuat apa – apa pada belahan jiwanya.

Baru saja aku akan menjawab ketika teriakan Naruto menyapa telingaku. "Geen! lihat siapa yang datang!" serunya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mengangkat daguku, melihat seseorang yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Sosok itu dengan cueknya memencet tombol – tombol key pad ponselnya, tak menoleh kepadaku, bahkan tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan Naruto.

Firasatku tidak enak, pasti akan ada petaka besar, mara bahaya, bencana, akhir duni-, oke, terlalu lebay. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai keberadaanya dalam hidupku. Orang itu memakai jersey merah tua berlengan panjang, dan tampangnya seperti biasa, menyebalkan.

Ia berhenti di samping Naruto setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia memandang Hinata yang sedang menghapus air matanya, lalu Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku, dan akhirnya matanya tertuju kepadaku.

"Kau buat masalah lagi?" tanyanya datar. Merasa tugasnya telah selesai, Naruto berbisik kepadanya dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepadaku tanpa menatap Hinata dan akhirnya beranjak pergi.

Aku menatap tajam Sasuke sebentar sebelum berdiri meninggalkan Hinata dengannya. "Mengapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kunci flat," jawabnya singkat serta berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengikutinya, berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan orang disekitarku.

Sudah waktunya istirahat, tak heran banyak siswa di luar kelas. Huh, dia terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Inginku cat rambutnya menjadi warna hitam dan aku tutupi wajahnya dengan topeng, hm…tidak, topeng hanya akan membuat orang tertarik melihatnya karena penasaran ata-…

Brugh!

Ops, hey, kenapa berhenti tiba – tiba? Aku melihat lokasiku sekarang, oh, ternyata kami sudah sampai di area parkir sekolah. Ia bersandar ke pintu mobilnya dan lalu menengadahkan tangannya kepadaku. "Untuk apa?" selidikku dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Aku menetap di Konoha untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Menga-"

"Perintah ayah." Dia menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai aku tanyakan. Mengapa harus di flatku? Kau kan bisa menginap di hotel atau menyewa sebuah rumah, atau mungkin membeli sebuah apartemen. Tadinya aku ingin berkata begitu.

Apapun itu, jika sudah mengandung kata 'ayah', sudah semestinya aku patuhi. Cukup sudah, aku tidak ingin lagi mencari masalah dengan ayah. Aku menyerahkan kunciku kepadanya. Setelah menerima kunci flatku, dia berbalik hendak memasuki mobilnya. "Eh, tunggu Gaara," panggilku.

Dia menoleh kepadaku. "Apa kak Temari menitipkan sesuatu untukku?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dad? Mum? Kankurou?" lagi – lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aya-"

"Tidak ada titipan apapun untukmu," tegasnya. Tanpa berbasa basi terlebih dahulu denganku, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi menyisakan asap mobilnya sebagai salam perpisahan denganku.

Aku membalikkan badanku, bermaksud meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Lapangan dan koridor telah sepi, kelihatannya tadi bel sudah berbunyi tanpa aku sadari. Untung saja setelah ini kelasnya Kakashi-sensei, jadi aku tak perlu takut terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku berbelok menuju ke ruang loker dan kamar ganti, begitu sampai dekat dinding mading aku berselisih jalan dengan Anko-Sensei.

"Hey, kenapa kamu masih berkeliaran di koridor?" tanya Anko-sensei menyelidik.

"Saya akan kembali ke kelas setelah menukar seragam olahraga saya, Sensei," jelasku tanpa menjawab inti dari pertanyaannya. Aku membungkuk dan kemudian melangkah ke ruang ganti.

"Eh, tunggu."

"Ya, Sensei?" jawabku setelah berbalik dan kembali menghadap Anko-sensei.

"Bisa bantu saya sebentar?" pintanya.

Heh? Bukankah tadi beliau menyuruhku untuk segera masuk kelas? Huh, plin plan… Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tolong fotokopi soal – soal ini, masing – masing dua rangkap." Anko-sensei menunjukkan dua lembar soal kepadaku. "Sedang yang ini copy menjadi 30 lembar, nanti kalau sudah selesai, letakkan di atas meja saya," tambahnya. Aku kembali mengangguk. Anko-sensei tersenyum kepadaku sebelum melangkah memasuki kantor kepala sekolah.

Teledor sekali, masa' menyuruh siswa melakukan tugas seperti ini. Hm, mari kita lihat, soal matematika IPS kelas XI. Ah, sayang sekali, andai saja kelas XII IPA. Tapi… tunggu dulu, kayaknya bisa di manfaatin nih. Kalau soal ini di jual sama adik kelas, kira – kira laku berapa yah?

Eh, eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kalau dijual begitu saja, bisa – bisa Anko-sensei curiga kalau nanti murid – muridnya mendapat nilai sempurna semua. Hm… begini saja, sebaiknya aku ubah dulu beberapa soal sebelum dijual. Ya, ya, begitu lebih baik.

Ahahaha… aku memang jenius. Beginilah tanda – tanda pengusaha sukses masa depan! Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap menuju tempat fotokopi yang berdampingan dengan ruang UKS.

Beberapa langkah lagi menuju tempat fotokopi ketika aku mendengar suara tangis dari dalam ruangan UKS. Pintu ruang UKS tidak tertutup rapat, sehingga memberi ruang kepadaku untuk melihat ke dalam. Ckckck… untung Anko-sensei tidak jadi memotokopi soal ini, kalau tidak bisa – bisa menambah masalah dan gossip baru. Kau tahu apa yang ku lihat? Tidak?

Jangan berpikiran mesum, aku bukannya melihat hal yang menyalahi norma – norma kesusilaan, tetapi aku melihat Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menenangkan tangis Sakura dengan cara memeluknya. Sakura masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi kakinya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kakashi-sensei yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang. Ckckck… anak muda zaman sekarang…

Ah, teledor sekali, bagaimana kalau ada yang lewat dan melihat kejadian ini? Aku tidak ingin mengusik mereka, ku tutup pintu ruang UKS dengan pelan agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi seorang guru menenangkan tangisan muridnya. Hanya saja, Kakashi-sensei masih muda, setidaknya lima atau enam tahun lebih tua dariku, statusnya masih guru honor. Selain itu, terakhir kali aku cek, statusnya masih single, sehingga membuatnya menjadi target beberapa orang guru dan siswi pada umumnya.

Hm…mestinya Naruto selalu ada disamping Sakura disaat patah hati seperti ini. Kalau begini bisa bisa Sakura direbut Kakashi-sensei lagi. Naruto, Naruto, dia benar – benar berniat merebut hati Sakura, gak sih?

Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bisnis!

-G-G-G-

A/N2: Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fic ini serta maaf atas segala kesalahan…

Layaknya fic saia yang tandus akan ripiu, maka mari lakukan reboisasi seperti kata pak presiden, one man one tree! One man/woman, one/more review! (?)

Alah… silahkan ripiu ^-^'


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: Haruskah mantra legalitas ini selalu di ucapkan pada tiap chapter? Harus? Ok, baiklah, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Like usual, standard warning applies.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: SANKYUUU atas ripiu dari sodara2 semua…

Otouto jiy sampe sengsara karena G-jiy pesta perayaan melihat sambutan ripiu melalui ponsel, berkali2 bernyanyi 'sorak2 bergembira' serta berteriak di telinganya berkata: 'Dheen! lah nambah ripiu tu tigo lai', 'ih, caliak lah dheen, lah duo puluah!', 'si A ripiu lo baliak, dheen, katonyo, blablabla' dll dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu ( adakah yg tw bhsa apa ini?). Dan berujung dg si otouto ikutan ripiu karna saia paksa ats nama Wudheen.

To: _I hate Sakura, Dewi chan, Kaos kaki bolong, Hyuuga nii_ dan _Wudheen_ (si mbah): terima kasih dah ripiu dan ini kelanjutannya! Salam kenal :D

To: _Ruchan, Yuko, Seichi_: Makasih udah ripiu, soal pair, lihat nanti aja yah! Jiy sudah punya keputusan siapa nanti pair-nya. Semoga gak begitu mengecewakan, dan ini kelanjutannya! Salam kenal :D

To yg login, tp gak bisa di pm: Nara Aiko: Sakura akhirnya sama siapa? Liat nanti aja yah! Geen bukan adeknya Gaara kok, dia anak pungut, hehehe... bercanda... makasih dah ripiu! :D

dan Chocomint the Snidget: Banyak pair? hahaha kan biar komplit gitu,hehe... makasih dah ripiu! :D

Just FYI, Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat sejak pertengahan maret 2010 disela2 aktivitas, tp, berhubung saia begitu menghayati peran seorang penulis, utk menghindari WB serta apdet menahun dan karena Jiy mengidap sifat malas-menyalakan-alat2-elektronik, makanya ditulis dulu, baru kemudian diketik, hingga saat ini, di buku sudah slesai skitar 80 %, rasanya gak bakalan makan banyak chap, gak sampe 10 chap. Karena sibuk ngetik dan ngedit, yang di buku jadi terlantar, hohoho…

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya! XD

Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chapter 4

.:

Lapar!

Aku kelaparan! Ini semua gara-gara Gaara. Istirahat pertamaku lenyap karena kehadirannya. Istirahat kedua pun aku tidak bisa mengisi perut ke kantin gara-gara ditahan teman-temanku yang ingin mengetahui hubunganku dengan sosok bernama Gaara. Mana aku juga tidak membawa bento. Huh, ritual makan siangku hilang dan sekarang jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Tch, semua gara-gara Gaara!

Aku masih ingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka yang tidak begitu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Jika diminta menunjukkan reka ulang materi percakapan, kira-kira beginilah wawancaranya.

Question (Q): Siapa laki-laki tadi?

Answer (A): Gaara.

Q: Dia siapamu? Kakak? (si penanya menunjukkan nada dan ekspresi ragu pada pengucapan kata terakhir, 'kakak').

A: Kakak? Ayolah, apakah aku begitu mirip dengan si panda itu? Tidak kan? Dia hanya kenalanku. (ket: Geen mempunyai selera yang aneh dalam menilai seorang cowok. Mata Gaara dilingkari oleh lingkaran hitam karena terlalu sering begadang, jika diamati, mata hewan yang bernama panda juga dikelilingi oleh lingkaran berwarna hitam sehingga ia mengambil kesimpulan Gaara = panda).

Q: Kenalan bagaimana? Teman dekat?

A: Kenalan dari Suna. Tadi sih dekat, sekarang sudah jauh. Toh dia gak ada di sini lagi kan?

Q: Pacarmu?

A: Hm… pacar yah? Mmm, gak tau, nanti aku tanyakan kepadanya. (Jawabku dengan nada yang sangat serius, membuat mereka memutarkan bola mata mereka secara serempak).

Q: *sigh* Kamu suka padanya?

A: Iya. Suka banget. Aku suka membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya aku bisa memukulnya.

Q: *sigh, sigh* Kamu menyukai Gaara?

A: Tidak. Aku lebih menyukai gula. (?)

Q: Kamu MEN-CIN-TAI lelaki yang bernama Gaara atau tidak? (si penanya mulai emosi).

A: Hah? Tai? Tai apaan? Jorok ah…

Dan akhirnya interview itu pun berakhir dengan jitakan keras nan bertubi-tubi di kepalaku. Hey, apa salahku? Dan mengapa mereka begitu menginginkan kejelasan status Gaara? Huh, aku tahu, mereka sedang mencoba mencari idola baru untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang tidak lagi available.

Hah, panas… ingin sekali rasanya untuk langsung mampir ke kediaman Aburame yang persis berhadapan dengan bangunan flatku untuk sekedar basa basi yang berakhir dengan makan bersama. Tapi aku teringat akan keberadaan Gaara, mungkin ia telah membelikan makanan untukku.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci saat aku memasuki flatku. Aku menemukan Gaara di ruang tengah sedang berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas penting.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi dan tanpa mengucapkan salam 'tadaima'.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat tanpa berusaha menangkap sosokku dengan matanya, tak ada keterkejutan dalam ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan diluar!" ajakku bersemangat.

"Kau kan bisa masak," bantahnya secara tidak langsung, kali ini dia menatapku.

"Tapi aku tak-…"

"Bahan-bahannya sudah ku beli," selanya. Urgh, benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menolak.

Inilah salah satu penyebab aku membencinya. Dia satu-satunya orang –selain Ayah- yang membuatku harus berubah menjadi sosok yang patuh. Selain itu ia juga tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab Ayah mempercayakan perusahaan kepada Gaara.

Aku membuka kulkasku yang biasanya hanya diisi dengan snack, pudding, es krim, dan minuman ringan. Kali ini aku menemukan banyak bahan makanan. Huh, kalau dia sempat pergi berbelanja, mengapa ia tidak membeli makanan cepat saji saja? Memasak sambil menahan lapar hanya akan menambah penderitaanku, hiks.

Hm, masak apa? Sebaiknya makanan yang simple dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Hm… sop jamur sajalah…

Aku keluarkan jamur, wortel, bakso sapi, kapri, dan kaldu kemasan dari dalam kulkas. Dan tak lupa aku periksa kotak bumbuku, semua lengkap. Sejak kapan Gaara hobi belanja? Bahkan bumbu-bumbu masakan pun lengkap dia beli.

Oh iya, nasi! Huft, penderitaanku akan lebih lama.

Eph, tunggu dulu, lampunya menyala, apa kemarin aku lupa mematikannya? Seingatku tadi pagi aku belum memasak nasi. Aku membuka tutup rice cooker dan kepulan asap menerpa wajahku. Tadi Gaara menanak nasi? Baguslah pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan.

Yak, mulai!

Pertama-tama, didihkan air kaldu dalam panci, terus bersihkan dan iris wortel, kapri, dan jamur, lalu potong bakso menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Setelah memastikan air kaldu telah mendidih, aku lemparkan potongan bakso dan wortel kedalam panci berisi kaldu tersebut sehingga percikan air kaldu panas mengenai tanganku.

Tsk, sabar, ingat pesan Mum, jika ingin menghasilkan cita rasa yang enak dalam memasak, kita tidak boleh mengumpat selama memasak. Aku tak tahu jika nasehat itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas, jika aku dipaksa untuk menolong Mum memasak, Mum selalu bilang begitu kepadaku jika aku mulai bertindak asal-asalan.

Aku panaskan sedikit minyak untuk menumis bawang putih, setelah aromanya mulai tercium, aku masukkan bawang tersebut kedalam panci. Tambahkan daun bawang, masukkan kecap asin, minyak wijen, lada, seledri, jamur, dan kapri. Kecilkan api, dan tinggal menunggu hingga matang. Soal rasa urusan nanti. Aku memang tak terbiasa mencicipi masakanku saat mereka masih dalam proses dimasak.

Huf… akhirnya selesai juga, sambil menunggu sebaiknya aku menukar bajuku terlebih dahulu ke kamar. Aku memilih memakai kaos lengan pendek dengan dua saku di sisi kanan dan kirinya dan ada tudung di bagian belakang lehernya sehingga sedikit menyerupai sebuah jaket dan celana selutut. Keduanya berwarna hitam. Yap, mari kita berkabung karena kedatangan Gaara. Begitu aku kembali ke dapur, tercium aroma yang menenangkan. Ahhh… Perutku, penderitaan kita akan berakhir.

"Gaara! Ayo makan!" teriakku memanggil Gaara.

Tanpa beniat memindahkan sop jamur terlebih dahulu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk, aku meletakkan panci panas berisi sop jamur ke tengah meja makan dan kemudian mengambil peralatan makan untuk kami berdua.

"Bodoh."

Apa? Setelah aku susah payah memasak, dia mengata-ngataiku bodoh? Apa maksudnya ngomong begitu? Bahkan masakanku saja belum dia sentuh.

"Hah?" responku sambil memasang wajah sesangar mungkin. Meski aku tahu itu percuma, sesangar apapun aku kepadanya, ujung-ujungnya aku yang patuh kepada Gaara.

Dia duduk di hadapanku dan berkata, "panci itu tak akan lagi berguna."

Aku masih belum mengerti, kumiringkan kepalaku mengamati panci itu dari atas hingga ke bagian bawah panci. Meja yang didominasi dengan bahan dasar plastik milikku melepuh dan kelihatannya aku sukses membuat panci itu melekat erat dengan meja. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yang penting sekarang makan, meja sama panci urusan belakangan," ujarku sambil menyanduk nasi dan sup ke dalam mangkuk yang berbeda milikku dengan bernafsu. Mudah-mudahan Kemampuanku belum luntur ditelan waktu. Amin.

"Itadakimasu!" Aku masukkan sesendok besar nasi ke dalam mulutku diikuti dengan sesendok sop jamur, dan hasilnya. Ahh, panas, panas, mulutku melepuh… uh, sial, huft…Setelah suhunya cukup, aku mulai menghayati rasanya, dan hasilnya….enak!

Hm, tak sia-sia aku dijuluki koki masa depan. Bwahahahaha…

Aku melihat Gaara membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara. Dia pasti ingin memuji masakanku. Hohoho… "Kau sekelas dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara masih dengan ekspresi yang datar. Hah? Melenceng sekali dari perkiraanku. "Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Hoh, seperti biasa, jika berhadapan dengan seorang Gaara perkiraanku selalu salah. Apa dia sedang berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan? Atau dia memang ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto? Aha! Aku tahu, pasti dia cemburu.

Pft, seorang Gaara cemburu? Ha. Ha. Ha. Mustahil sekali.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu, kami sama-sama menyelesaikan makanan kami dalam diam. "Gochisousama!"seruku begitu selesai makan. Aku beranjak untuk mencuci piring dan Gaara kembali kepada kumpulan map-mapnya.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku membencinya, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah esai panjang berisi latar belakang beserta deskripsi contoh peristiwa yang menjadi penyebab rasa benci ini. Tetapi jika memang kau begitu penasaran, akan kuberikan dua poin penting selain poin dia-tidak-mudah-dibohongi.

Poin pertama, dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Apa susahnya mengucapkan namaku, 'Geen'? Dia selalu memanggilku dengan kata-kata 'hey', 'kau', 'oi', dan seterusnya. Nama 'Geen' hanya keluar dari mulutnya disaat-saat formal bertemu dengan para tetua, dan jika saat-saat itu datang, berarti aku sedang dinasehati atau ada pertemuan keluarga.

Atau mungkin disaat darurat, contoh: jika aku hampir ditabrak mobil di jalan raya. Aku rasa pada momen seperti itu pasti dia akan berteriak, 'GEEN!'.

Poin kedua, dia selalu tahu tempat persembunyianku jika aku bersembunyi dari kejaran hukuman Ayah. Mulai dari bersembunyi di atas pohon, di loteng rumahku, bahkan jika aku pergi bermil-mil dari kediaman keluarga Sabaku, ujung-ujungnya aku akan kembali ke dalam rumah menyebalkan itu. Oleh karena itu seumur-umur aku tak pernah absen dari jadwal hukuman.

Apakah pikiranku begitu mudah untuk ditebak? Survei kecil-kecilan yang aku adakan menunjukkan bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Lalu pertanyaan lain muncul dalam benakku, apakah aku dipasangi alat pelacak? Setelah aku teliti berkali-kali, lagi-lagi hipotesisku dipatahkan. Tak ada alat pelacak jenis apapun pada baju atau assesorisku. Jadi aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa Gaara memiliki kemampuan supranatural. (?)

Mengapa Ayah tidak mengirim kak Temari saja ke Konoha? Pasti akan lebih ramai. Kedatangan Mr. lonely malah membawa hawa yang lebih sunyi ke dalam flatku. Aku yakin Gaara ditugaskan kesini untuk meninjau anak perusahaan yang ada di Konoha. Padahal dia seumuran denganku, tapi dia sudah menanggung beban sebesar itu.

Bayangkan saja, mulai dari umur empat tahun, ia sudah di sodorkan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah dasar, home schooling, mengambil program akselarasi berturut-turut hingga SMA, dan menamat kuliahnya pada saat akan menginjak umur 18 tahun.

Sekarang ia menjadi salah satu jajaran direksi eksekutif perusahaan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kedudukan presiden direktur berada pada genggamannya. Terlalu muda memang, tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Ayah ingin pensiun 'muda' dan fokus pada 'hobi'nya pada bonsai, tanaman adenium, arabicum –atau apalah itu, aku tidak begitu mengerti- yang berbuah keuntungan ratusan juta disamping bertindak sebagai pengawas Gaara.

Gaara tidak sejenius Shikamaru, hanya saja otaknya dipaksa bekerja maksimal memenuhi kehendak ayahnya. Banyak pihak yang bingung akan keputusan Ayah ini. Mengapa harus Gaara? Mengapa bukan Temari atau Kankurou? Aku rasa penyebabnya karena sedikit banyak sifat Gaara menyerupai Ayah.

Dengan sejarah pendidikan yang seperti itu, serta sifatnya yang anti sosial, tidak heran jika dia tidak memiliki teman. Bersahabat dengan Naruto menurutku merupakan salah satu keajaiban. Konon kabarnya Gaara bertemu Naruto di Konoha saat meninjau suatu proyek dan kebetulan ayah Naruto adalah penanggung jawab proyek tersebut. Cerita itu pun mengalir dan berujung dengan sebuah persahabatan.

Huft… peralatan makan telah bersih, dan err… meja makan pun bersih (jika saja tidak ada noda besar berbentuk lingkaran abstrak yang berwarna hitam pekat). Sekarang sebaiknya aku melakukan apa? Aku selalu merasa tidak betah jika berada di rumah.

Aku merogoh ponsel dari saku bajuku, berharap menemukan pesan pendek dari teman yang mengajakku untuk keluar. Nihil, aku hanya mendapati lambang operator dan wallpaper narsisku, tak ada laporan penerimaan pesan. Agendaku juga kosong tak ada rencana aktivitas ataupun janji. Aku beranjak menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana terakhir kali aku melihat Gaara. Dia tidak kutemukan disana, berarti dia ada dikamarnya.

Tok tok tok…

"Gaa…ra!" panggilku dengan suara riang gembira dan tanpa menghentikan pukulanku pada pintu kamarnya.

Pukulanku baru terhenti begitu pintu yang aku pukul tergeser dari posisinya. Aku mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Tak ada sosok Gaara di sana. Kamarnya kosong dan terdengar bunyi air yang jatuh menimpa lantai dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hm, kamar ini tampak lebih rapi dari pada saat terakhir kali aku masuki. Baguslah, Gaara bisa membereskan kamar ini tanpa harus merepotkanku. Aku sapu bersih seluruh pelosok kamar dengan mataku. Aha! Itu dia barang yang aku cari. Segera aku raih barang itu dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajuku.

Aku akan meraih kenop pintu ketika Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan memanggil namaku. "Oi!" panggilnya. Ralat, dia tidak memanggil namaku, sepertinya aku harus mulai memperingatkannya bahwa namaku bukan 'oi'. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Gaara tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil.

Hm, oke, langkah pertama, bersikap senatural mungkin dan biarkan ia memulai pembicaraan. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Gaara sambil melempar handuk kecilnya ke atas kursi dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya serta mulai membaca sebuah map berwarna biru tua.

Ok, langkah selanjutnya tarik napas secara pelan, jangan sampai menarik perhatian Gaara. Berpikiran tenang dan pilih kata-kata yang tepat dan singkat. Hindari kumpulan huruf tak perlu seperti; hm, mmm, ano, eto, dan sejenisnya. Yang terpenting, hilangkan semua keraguan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin pamit. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, jadi jaga rumah baik-baik." Aku lemparkan senyum tipis kepadanya. Aku berusaha agar mataku tidak berkedip terlalu sering dan semoga Gaara tidak melihat alisku bagian kanan yang mulai berkedut-kedut kencang.

Gaara tak mengacuhkanku dan malah lebih fokus kepada barang yang ada ditangannya, huft…rasa lega mulai menyelimuti perasaanku. Aku kembali berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi kembalikan kunciku."

Argh, sial! Teliti sekali dia, sampai-sampai ia tahu barang yang hilang dari kamarnya. Sial, aku tidak bisa mengelak, percuma menipunya, tak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Gaara… ak-"

"Terakhir kali menyetir, rusuk dan tulang hidungmu patah dan kau mengalami geger otak ringan," potongnya, ia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku, meminta kembali kuncinya. Aku mengembalikan kunci mobilnya.

"Heh, itu kan dulu, sekarang berbeda. Kankurou saja sudah diperbolehkan menyetir oleh Ayah," protesku.

Gaara mendengus kesal, sepertinya ia sedang tak ingin menanggapi sifat pantang menyerahku. "Ok, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara. Bingo! Akhirnya menyerah juga kau. "Tak tau, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bosan di rumah."

Aku menunggunya untuk memberikan kembali kuncinya kepadaku, tetapi, bukannya memberikan kunci mobil, Gaara malah pergi melewatiku. "Hey, mana kuncinya?" ujarku sewot.

"Aku antar," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

-G-G-G-

"Apanya yang 'aku antar'? huh, akhirnya tetap saja aku jalan kaki," keluhku tanpa memedulikan orang sekitar yang menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau gila?'.

Kau tahu? Dia menurunkanku dari mobilnya karena dia mendapatkan telepon dari bawahannya di kantor yang mengharuskan Gaara untuk pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Menyebalkan!

Sekarang sebaiknya aku kemana?

Aku terus melangkah sambil melihat-lihat etalase toko-toko dipinggiran jalan. Seketika langkahku terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di seberang jalan. Sebuah kafe yang masih terbilang baru, tak begitu luas tetapi nyaman .

Persis di samping kaca besar yang mengarah ke jalan, duduk dua sejoli yang sedang ramai dibicarakan, Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang khusus untuk dua orang. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka dari sini, selain jarak yang memisahkan, juga dikarenakan kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Aku menyapukan mataku ke seisi kafe, aku melihat pemandangan yang menggelikan. Shikamaru dan Ino duduk tak jauh dari mereka, dipisahkan dua meja dari tempat duduk Sasuke. Tak salah lagi, pasti Ino mengajak –memaksa- Shikamaru untuk memata-matai Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dasar amatiran, aku yakin Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya dibuntuti. Segera aku keluarkan ponselku, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Ino. "Moshi-moshi Geen…" suara Ino menyapaku.

"Heh, lo lagi buntutin Sasuke sama Hinata yah? Kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak?"

"Mm? lo lagi dimana?" tanya Ino sambil celingak-celinguk mencariku di seluruh penjuru kafe, sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat menguap dan kemudian menungkukan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Di seberang jalan, arah jam 2," jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"O…" Ino menganggungkan kepalanya. " Gue gak ngikutin mereka kok, yang ada, gue nyampe duluan di sini, mereka baru saja datang," jelasnya sambil tetap melihat ke arahku, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang mungkin sudah terlelap dan sampai di negeri 1001 malam.

"A… gue tau, lo lagi nge-date ya sama Shika?" tuduhku, entah mengapa aku lebih tertarik dengan hubungan mereka ketimbang Sasuke-Hinata. Mungkin karena aku masih sakit hati atas tuduhan Uchiha itu di sekolah kepadaku.

"Eng…gak, tadi gue sama Shika ngerjain tugas kelompok di sini bareng Chouji dan Kiba, terus dua orang itu pulang duluan karena ada keperluan lain."

"Trus kenapa lo masih di sana sama Shikamaru?" aku masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

Panas sekali di sini, mana pakaianku juga serba hitam. Aku pindah beberapa langkah untuk duduk di halte bis. Kedua pasang remaja itu masih terlihat dari sini. Saat ini terlihat Sasuke tengah mengangkat bangkunya dan memindahkannya ke samping tempat duduk Hinata. Wuih… agresif sekali si pikun-yang-sengaja-melupakan-namaku itu.

"…istirahat dan mau nyobain makanan di kafe ini. Mending lo ke sini deh, daripada panas-panasan di luar." Karena memperhatikan pasangan Uchiha-Hyuuga itu, aku jadi sedikit mengacuhkan penjelasan Ino.

"Nyobain makanan? Seingat gue lo lagi diet deh. Udah… gak usah bohong, met bersenang-senang yah, bangunin tuh si Shikamaru, bye…" cerocosku. Aku menutup pembicaraan dan kemudian kembali melambaikan tangan kepada Ino yang kelihatannya mulai cemberut kesal.

Sekilas ku lirik meja Hinata sebelum beranjak pergi. Si pikun terlihat sendirian di sana, barangkali Hinata tengah pergi ke toilet. Ah biarlah, kalau ada kabar seru, pasti nanti Ino akan mengabariku. Lebih baik sekarang aku kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan soreku.

Aku kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan, Andai saja tadi aku mengambil, ehm, meminjam kartu kredit Gaara, pasti aku sudah bersenang-senang wisata belanja sekarang.

Eh, aku melihat sosok berambut kuning menyala dan memakai kaos oranye di depan.

"Naruto!"

.:

_Bersambung…_

**A/N**: Terima kasih telah berkunjung, nge-repiu dan membaca 'Random' serta maaf atas segala kesalahan.

Terima kasih dg penghargaan dan rasa haru yang terdalam utk: _Aniki, otouto (wudheen), Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Sabaku no Ligaara, Seichi, Yuko, Ruchan, Hyuuga nii, Uchiha Himeka, Kaos Kaki Bolong, Dewi chan, Chocomint the Snidget, I hate Sakura, Nara Aiko, Reader1, Soft Purple Hyuchiha _dan_ Rey619 _serta_ semua silent reader._

Ingin menyampaikan kritik dan saran? Mudah saja, tak perlu ngabisin ongkos untuk unjuk rasa di kediaman saia, gak harus buang pulsa untuk nelpon seorang G-Jiy, juga gak seribet ngetik Reg (spasi) e-Jiy, caranya, klik tulisan review yang ada di bawah tulisan ini :D Makasih!


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Random story and Geen.

Standard warning applies.

**AN: **Maaf karena Chap kemaren mengecewakan banyak pihak ^^v.

:

To _Hyuuga_: Thank's honey bunny sweety… (?) makasih dah ripiu…^^

To _Dewi Chan_: Makasih udah ripiu… Ini kelanjutannya! :D

To _Seichi_: Maaf karena chap kemaren mengecewakan, poinnya? Kayaknya chap kemaren lebih fokus kepada, siapa itu Gaara dan sedikit keterangan ttg hubungannya dg Geen. Muun maaf yang sebesar2nya dan makasih dah ripiu… XD

To _Reader1_: Sekali lagi maafkan saia, T.T Saia mank gak jago bikin fic romance… Maaf, mudah2an chap berikutnya otak saia bisa lebih berkembang(?) makasih dah ripiu :)

To _Sweet Lavender_: Salam kenal! Makasih udah mau mampir membaca fic ini dan ini kelanjutannya! ^-^

:

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chapter 5

.:

"Naruto!" panggilku. Dia tidak menoleh, apa suaraku terlalu pelan? "Na…Ru…To!" teriakku lagi dengan suara yang satu level lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja orang yang aku panggil tidak menoleh. Akhirnya aku berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Hei!" sapaku untuk ketiga kalinya diikuti dengan menepuk pundaknya yang sejajar dengan kepalaku. Naruto sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas sapaanku. "Hai," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kami berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Aneh, mengapa ia jadi begitu pendiam? Tadi siang waktu mengantarkan Gaara kepadaku, ia kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Eh, kita beli minum dulu yuk!" ajakku begitu melihat mesin penjual minuman di tepi jalan yang kami lewati. Setelah memberi minuman ringan, aku mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang ada di samping mesin tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Geen…" panggilnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Mereka semua membuatku bingung…"

Nah loh? Sejak kapan Naruto bicara pakai bahasa 'aku-kamu' denganku? Biasanya juga 'lo-gue', mmm, mungkin benar, dia sedang tertekan.

"…aku senang Sakura cemburu saat melihatku bersama Hinata, aku kira ada celah untukku. Aku senang Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, hanya saja, kenapa sekarang di saat Sakura mulai menerimaku? Aku senang sekaligus marah begitu tahu Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran. Aku bahagia untuk kebahagiaan Hinata dan Sasuke tetapi aku marah karena Sasuke menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa semua ini salahku? Apa aku terlalu egois?"

Positif. Naruto memang benar – benar aneh hari ini, sekarang ia malah jadi sentimental seperti ini. "Kau yakin ingin mendengarkan pendapatku?" tanyaku memastikan. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Ingat, jangan menyelaku ataupun marah mendengar pendapatku, ok?" Aku memperingatkannya karena aku sadar, mulutku terkadang susah untuk di kontrol. Dia kembali mengangguk. Aku meneguk minumanku sebelum mulai.

"Ehm, pertama, dulu aku menyarankanmu untuk mendekati Hinata bukan dengan tujuan untuk membuat Sakura cemburu. Aku memintamu untuk melupakan perasaanmu kepada Sakura dan berpaling sepenuhnya kepada Hinata. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Memberi harapan kepada Hinata dengan pendekatan yang kau lakukan selama dua minggu dan kemudian meninggalkannya SEN-DI-RIAN di taman demi mengejar Sakura.

"Kedua, menurutmu Sasuke menyia-nyiakan perasaan Sakura, nah kau sendiri? Sadarlah, kau juga menyia-nyiakan perasaan Hinata." Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengamati ekspresi Naruto, tadinya aku kira dia akan mengelak dari tuduhanku, tapi yang ku lihat adalah raut bingung, penyesalan, dan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata menerima Sasuke karena kau, dia ingin melupakanmu dan melepaskanmu berbahagia dengan Sakura. Dan kau tahu? Hati seorang gadis yang patah hati lumayan mudah untuk dimasuki oleh hati lain yang memberikannya rasa aman, dan kebetulan pemilik hati itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kalian berputar-putar dalam lingkaran masalah yang sengaja diperumit. Kau menyukai Sakura, Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke menyukai Hinata, dan Hinata menyukaimu. Menurutku satu atau dua orang harus mengalah untuk memutuskan siklus itu."

Jelas sekali kalimat-kalimatku tadi penuh dengan nada sinis dan menuduh, tapi, hei… bukankah dia sendiri yang ingin mendengar pendapatku?

Naruto tetap tak merespon ucapanku, dia hanya memainkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela gerigi botol minuman. Aku menghabiskan minumanku dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat. "Apa kau yakin Sakura memang cemburu kepadamu? Bagaimana kalau ia menangis bukan karena cemburu, melainkan karena cemas?"

Naruto memandangku bingung. Aku menghela napas pendek dan kembali berbicara,"bagaimana kalau dia cemas dan takut akan kehilangan orang terdekatnya untuk kedua kalinya seperti saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Dia takut kalau nanti akan merasakan kesendirian, dan bukannya cemburu karena cinta."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku sehingga posisi duduknya merosot turun dan menutup kedua matanya. "Jadi benar, semua salahku, seandainya niatku saat itu aku laksanakan, mungkin sekarang aku dan Hinata pacaran dan Sasuke mungkin akan bersama Sakura," ujarnya lirih.

Oh, hebat kau Geen, dirimu memang berbakat membuat orang depresi hanya dengan kata-kata. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bunuh diri. Tch…

"Kau bukan peramal, kau tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Kau tahu, meskipun aku sering membuat kesalahan, aku jarang menyudutkan diriku dengan rasa bersalah, aku juga tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir, apapun yang terjadi menurutku adalah yang terbaik untukku. Jika aku begitu ingin mencari kambing hitam, aku lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan orang lain.

"Egois memang, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada stress dan kesehatanku terganggu. Jika siapa yang bersalah begitu penting untukmu, aku ikhlas untuk menyatakan bahwa kau bersalah," jelasku, ia tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang masih tertutup mendengar perkataanku. Lagi-lagi hening menguasai kami untuk sesaat.

"Mungkin sedari awal aku sebaiknya tidak menyarankan apapun kepadamu," cetusku memecah keheningan.

"Jadi?" ia menuntut penjelasan dari pernyataanku.

"Berhentilah merasa bersalah, tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi, itu hanya pendapatku. Biarkan saja apa yang telah terjadi, jangan kau usik ataupun kau perumit. Terus, jangan terlalu mencemaskan Sakura. Aku yakin Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas dan tegar, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terpuruk hanya karena masalah percintaan. Dan yang terakhir, buat lo Nar, masa' masalah seperti ini saja kau sudah stress, payah lo Nar, yang namanya laki-laki harus kuat, tegas, dan tegar!" ejekku.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya, membuka kedua matanya dan berkata,"lo emang selalu menganggap mudah semua persoalan Geen."

"Itu pujian atau sindiran?" tanyaku, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian membuka minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Bukannya menganggap semua hal menjadi mudah, tapi berpikiran positif dan optimis," ralatku. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memandang langit senja, hingga akhirnya aku teringat akan suatu hal.

"Heh, kemaren lo kan mengejar Sakura, lantas gimana? kenapa gak lo tanya kenapa ia nangis?"

"Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tak mau bertemu denganku."

Aku baru akan memulai menanyakan hal lain kepada Naruto, tapi ia langsung memotongku. "Sudahlah, bukankah tadi lo yang bilang kalau jangan terlalu berlarut-larut memikirkan masalah ini?"

Aku mengangguk, ya, sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan apa yang aku lihat di UKS tadi kepada Naruto. "Terima kasih, Geen" Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya kepadaku. "Tak masalah," jawabku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan lalu melirik jam tanganku, sudah pukul setengah tujuh. "Nar, gue pulang duluan yah, sudah sore, Ja-"

"Gue antar lo pulang," potongnya dan kemudian berjalan disampingku. Sebenarnya perkataanku tadi bukan hanya terpotong karena tawaran Naruto, tapi juga karena aku melihat sosok gadis berambut pink yang berdiri membelakangi kami dan bersandar pada dinding bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan Naruto duduk.

Sakura? Sejak kapan ia berdiri di situ? Hm…

-G-G-G-

"Tadaima!" seruku sambil membuka pintu, kelihatannya Gaara sudah pulang. Lampu di teras dan ruang depan sudah dinyalakan. Aku melangkah masuk, dan begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tengah, aku mendapati sosok Hinata yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Ada tas ukuran sedang yang terisi penuh disamping kakinya. Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat kedatanganku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya,"gak usah bersikap formal seperti itu kali, Hinata," gurauku. Ia kembali duduk dan aku mengikuti jejaknya dengan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya. Meja dalam keadaan kosong. Dasar, apa Gaara tidak tahu cara memperlakukan seorang tamu? Harusnya dia menyediakan minuman dan menemani Hinata disini hingga aku pulang.

"Ada perlu apa, Ta? Tumben kamu sore-sore ke sini, sendirian lagi," tanyaku. Biasanya kalau Hinata berkunjung ke flatku, ia selalu ditemani Neji atau adiknya, Hanabi.

"A-ano Geen… Tou-san dan Neji-nii pergi ke China bersama Tenten. T-tou-san tidak mengizinkanku ikut karena t-takutnya nanti aku kelelahan dan jatuh sakit. A-aku sendirian di rumah k-karena Hanabi-chan pergi hiking bersama anak-anak pecinta alam. J-jadi, apakah undangan kamu itu masih berlaku? S-satu minggu aja kok Geen," tanya Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati, terkadang ia menatapku ragu dan terkadang ia menunduk memainkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Harusnya ia tak perlu sungkan begitu kepadaku, tapi namanya juga seorang Hyuuga, harus menjaga tutur kata dan sikapnya dimana pun berada, dan dengan siapa pun ia berhadapan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Aku memang selalu mengundang hampir semua temanku yang cewek untuk menginap di sini. Mengapa? Karena aku kesepian tinggal di flat yang lumayan luas ini sendirian.

"Arigatou Geen," ucapnya riang dengan senyuman yang tulus. Aneh sekali, tadi siang dia kelihatan sedih dan bingung, sampai-sampai ia menangis dan aku dituduh berbuat kriminal oleh Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia malah terlihat tenang dan riang seperti ini.

"Ah tak perlu sungkan, tetapi… ada perlu apa Neji dan Tenten ke China? Ada pertemuan keluarga dengan orang tuanya Tenten, yah? Mereka mau tunangan? Kenapa gak tunggu libur musim panas saja? Kenapa mereka harus berangkat sekarang ke China?" cerocosku antusias.

"Aa… itu, mm, a-aku juga tidak b-begitu tau Geen." Hinata kelabakan mendapat pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dariku. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata, dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hah… padahal tadi siang aku berbicara banyak dengan Tenten, kalau tahu berita ini dari awal, aku pasti akan menanyakannya tadi.

"S-sebenarnya keberangkatan mereka juga m-mendadak, Geen. T-tadi Tou-san meenghubungiku s-saat aku sedang berada di luar rumah," jelasnya.

Di luar rumah? Aa…, jadi tadi Sasuke ditinggal sendiri karena Hinata menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Hm…

"Eh, Ta, yang tadi sore itu kencan pertama yah?," Aku tersenyum jahil mendapati aliran darah Hinata mulai terpusat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Azzzieh…. Cuit, cuit… " godaku lebih lanjut.

Aku tertawa lepas melihat Hinata yang gelisah dan tak nyaman dengan godaanku. "Jadi gimana? Sasuke tipikal cowok romantis atau t-" Bunyi bel mengejutkan sekaligus memotong ucapanku. Siapa lagi yang datang?

Tak ku sangka ternyata Gaara mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan maneki neko. Baru juga setengah hari ia di sini, tapi sudah dua orang yang datang bertamu. Ohohoh, sepertinya lucu kalau Gaara aku kutuk jadi maneki neko. Wajah tanpa ekspresi, tangan kiri melambai-lambai dengan gerakan konstan, tangan kanan memegang koin emas dan leher di kalungi lonceng. Bwahahah… luthu na…

Ah, nanti aku hubungi Kankurou, semoga dia mau buat maneki neko versi Gaara –plus pakai suara 'meong'- untukku. Kan lumayan tuh kalau di jual, atau di jadiin souvenir hajatan nikah. Hahaha…

Bel flatku kembali berbunyi dengan suara yang tak lagi merdu karena dipencet berkali-kali. Siapa sih? Gak sabaran banget. Aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pintu utama. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar aku melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi keningnya. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu tersenyum manis kepadaku, mata abu-abunya berkilau jenaka.

Aku mengamatinya dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Gaya berpakaiannya persis sama dengan Hinata. Sekilas, aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tapi aku tahan tawaku demi mengeluarkan sebuah sindiran. "Lo lagi ikutan cosplay, Rin?"

Karin mendesah kesal kepadaku, membuatku tak tahan lagi mengeluarkan semua tawaku. Aku tertawa dengan begitu keras sampai aku yakin semua penghuni flat bisa mendengarkan tawaku.

"Apaan sih lo?" gerutunya. Aku terengah-engah mengatur napas dan memegang perutku yang sakit karena tawa yang berlebihan. Setelah menghapus air mata dari ujung mataku dan berdiri tegak, aku bertanya kepadanya, "ngapain lo niru-niru gayanya Hinata? Ha…hah… Mau menarik perhatian si pangeran?"

"Eh cebol, lo gak mempersilahkan gue masuk dulu? Nyonya rumah macam apa lo, ngebiarin tamunya bediri di luar?"

"Lo yakin mau masuk ke dalam dengan gaya lo yang seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan kembali menatapnya secara keseluruhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin. "Orang yang lo tiru ada di dalam," ungkapku.

"Hah? Beneran?" Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Dengan bergegas, Karin melepaskan jaket, wig serta soft lens-nya dan memasukkan perlengkapannya itu ke dalam tas. Apa tidak panas pakai jaket setebal itu di musim panas begini? Dasar, kenapa aku menemukan orang-orang pada stress hanya karena kepulangan Sasuke?

"Tadi gue ke salon dekat sin yang di promosiin Ino kemaren." Aku kembali tertawa, mengingat tingkahnya tadi yang menurutku konyol. "Berhenti tertawa! Kan gak ada salahnya usaha, mungkin saja kan Sasuke bakalan suka sama gue kalau gue bergaya seperti nona Hyuuga itu," jelasnya ketus.

"Jujur, lo gak ada bagus-bagusnya bergaya seperti itu, konyol tau gak?."

"Iya, iya, gue kan cuma iseng doang." Karin mengintip ke dalam melalui pundakku. "Boleh nginap di sini kan? Udah malam, gue malas balik ke kontrakkan, lagian gue penasaran sama yang namanya Gaara."

"Boleh, Hinata pun nginap disini." Karin menatapku, meminta penjelasan. "Lo masuk dulu deh, ntar gue jelasin." Karin mengiyakan dan kemudian mengikutiku masuk ke dalam.

-G-G-G-

Pagi ini berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah karena ada tiga orang penghuni tambahan yang setidaknya ampuh mengusir rasa sepi dan keheningan dalam flatku. Sebenarnya yang paling banyak menyumbangkan 'suara' adalah Karin. Dari tadi malam dia ngotot memulai pendekatannya kepada Gaara. Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak pada sifat Gaara yang pada dasarnya 'dingin', sehingga pendekatan Karin kepadanya hanya membuahkan ejekan dan tawa dariku.

Tetapi ada yang ganjil antara Hinata dan Gaara, mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain di depanku. Tapi tingkah mereka seakan-akan mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Begitu aku tanyakan kepada Hinata, ia bilang itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ia memang mengenal Gaara karena Gaara dan Hiashi-sama terikat hubungan kerja. Tapi tak lebih dari itu.

Karin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ia harus mengambil buku yang ketinggalan di kontrakannya. Sehingga aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi sayangnya terjadi kejadian unik hari ini, hujan deras mengguyur kota, padahal jelas sekarang tengah musim panas. Hal ini membuatku malas untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar flat. Kalau saja tidak ada Hinata, pasti aku akan bolos dan kembali tidur di kamar.

"Gaara… antarkan kami ke sekolah ya, di luar hujan deras," rengekku kepada Gaara. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah jendela, memastikan kebenaran ucapanku. "Gunakan payung," cetusnya sambil mulai menyalakan televisi di ruangan tengah dan mulai menyimak berita kenaikan saham di beberapa perusahaan.

"Kau tidak lihat, di luar hujan begitu deras, angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan jalanan becek di penuhi lumpur," ujarku sedikit berlebihan. Hinata yang berdiri di sampingku hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara tak menghiraukan ucapanku, dia malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"Sudahlah Geen, k-kita pakai payung saja."

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu Hinata, ingat pesan ayahmu, kamu harus jaga kesehatan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu terserang flu? Huh, sungguh, aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki membiarkan dua orang gadis dalam suatu masalah dan tidak berniat sedikit pun memberi bantuan." Aku mulai mendramatisir keadaan dan hasilnya sama saja, Gaara tetap saja mengabaikanku.

"B-begini saja Geen, aku akan menghubungi Pak Sarutobi untuk menjemput kita ke sini." Hinata sepertinya mulai merasa tidak enak dengan Gaara sehingga mengajukan suatu solusi.

"Tidak, tidak. Kasihan supirmu, beliau sudah tua, masa' beliau harus keluar di saat cuaca seperti ini. Ah… aku tau, bagaimana kalau kita meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkan kita? Aku rasa dia pasti bersedia, lagi pula kelihatannya dia tau bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan, tidak seperti dia," sindirku sambil melirik Gaara. "Kalau aku jadi Ayah, aku pasti akan merasa kecewa memiliki anak yang tidak punya belas kasih kepada sesama," tambahku.

Gaara mematikan televisi dan mengeluarkan dengusan singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamarnya. Aku mengeluarkan senyum kemenanganku, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Hujan deras, huh?" sindir Gaara ketika kami berada di luar dan mendapati gerimis mengguyur kami. Ternyata, hujan deras tadi hanya berlangsung dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Aku meminta Hinata untuk duduk di depan karena aku ingin tidur sejenak di jok belakang. Sebenarnya jarak flat dengan sekolah tidak begitu jauh jika di tempuh dengan jalan kaki melalui gang-gang kecil. Tapi jika menggunakan mobil, kau harus memutar terlebih dahulu dan memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menitan untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Hinata lebih dahulu keluar dari dalam mobil ketika kami sampai di sekolah. Aku sedang meregangkan otot-ototku dan menguap lebar ketika aku melihat Sasuke mendekat. Aku masih belum berniat keluar, aku amati keadaan di luar dari jendela mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah mengapa, Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, "siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sinis. Aku sedikit terkejut, mengapa ia jadi dingin begitu kepada pacarnya? Ku lirik Gaara melalui kaca depan, sama sepertiku, Gaara juga menonton kejadian ini dengan seksama. Sasuke cemburu kepada Gaara, gitu? Untuk alasan apa?

"D-dia…"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu. Kau lupa? Aku ini pacarmu!" nada bicaranya sedikit lebih keras.

"M-maaf," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

Jadi, Sasuke cemburu karena mengira Hinata ke sekolah bersama dengan Gaara, berdua. Tentu saja dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang masih duduk di jok belakang dan terlindung oleh jendela mobil yang terlihat gelap dari luar. Sekali lagi ku lirik Gaara dari sudut mataku. Ia terlihat tenang seperti biasa, hanya saja matanya menatap tajam kepada sosok Sasuke.

Sebaiknya aku keluar saat ini juga. Aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri persis di belakang Sasuke. Aku menutup pintu mobil dengan keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mendengar suara keras seperti itu, Sasuke berbalik demi melihat aku yang berdiri dengan daku terangkat tinggi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku kalah tinggi, cih…

Aku bersandar pada badan mobil, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali, "ck, ck, ck… masih pagi udah marah-marah, lagi dapet, bung?" ejekku.

"Kau…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menoleh kepada Hinata yang saat ini memaksakan senyum kepada kekasihnya. Untuk beberapa detik, ya, hanya sebentar, aku menangkap ekspresi merasa bersalah pada wajah Sasuke sebelum tergantikan oleh tampang datarnya.

Aku dapat kesimpulan baru pagi ini mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, selain pikun dan tukang tuduh, ternyata ia adalah sosok cowok yang pencemburu dan posesif.

-G-G-G-

_Satu minggu pasc__a Sasuke-Hinata jadian… _

Sudah satu minggu, berarti, tiga minggu lagi menuju masa rawan. Dalam satu minggu ini, keadaan mulai kembali seperti biasa. Pada hari rabu lalu (sehari setelah insiden Sasuke-cemburu-buta di parkiran), Naruto menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf kepadanya dihadapan khalayak ramai yang haus akan gossip. Seperti biasa Hinata dikawal oleh Sasuke, ia memperingatkan Naruto agar jangan sekali-kali membuat Hinata menangis lagi, Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan bersemangat dan cengiran lebar.

Peringatan itu sendiri berbuah dengan sorakan memuja-muja dari banyak siswi yang berulang kali meneriakkan kata-kata 'so sweet'.

Kira-kira beginilah kutipan kata-katanya:

"Kau tak akan selamat jika sekali lagi membuat Hinata menangis, Dobe."

Ya, hanya karena satu kalimat singkat seperti itu dan hampir semua cewek jejeritan histeris. Aneh.

Tenten dan Neji telah kembali ke Konoha, begitu aku dan Ino menanyakan tujuan mereka pergi ke China, mereka hanya menjawab 'No comment' sambil bergegas pergi seolah-olah tengah berhadapan dengan kamera infotainment.

Sedangkan pihak lain dalam kasus siklus-cinta-berkepanjangan, yakni Sakura, terlihat semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada dunia pendidikkan. Ia semakin mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai siswa teladan sekecamatan. Kerjaannya tak lepas dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perpustakaan, klub karate, kepengurusan UKS, ruang guru dan kelas. Mungkin ia melakukan semua itu untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya, Sasuke.

Meskipun menyibukkan dirinya, bukan berarti ia menutup dirinya dari pergaulan. Hari minggu kemarin ia masih ikutan jogging dan shopping bersamaku dan Ino. Selain itu, tiap paginya di sekolah tetap saja ia teriak-teriak karena ulah Naruto yang konyol atau pun karena rengekkan Naruto yang ingin meminjam pr-nya. Ini juga membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Yang sedang berada dalam posisi tidak baik adalah diriku. Aku di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Pertanda buruk. Pertanda buruk. Kalimat itu terputar dengan sendirinya dalam benakku.

Tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan membukanya secara perlahan ketika mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Aku berdiri dengan was-was sebelum akhirnya Tsunade-san menyruhku untuk duduk.

"Kamu tahu kenapa kamu saya panggil ke sini?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Jelas saja aku tak tahu, aku bukan seorang Shaman.

"Kamu saya skors karena telah membocorkan soal serta memperjual belikannya kepada siswa XI IPS" tuturnya tegas tanpa basa basi.

Aku yakin tampangku pasti terlihat konyol sekali. Rahangku serasa lumpuh total sehingga tidak bisa lagi menyatu dengan rahang atasku. "Tapi a-…"

"Tak usah mengelak, saya sudah mempunyai cukup bukti untuk itu. Lagi pula saya sangat mengenal sifatmu Geen. Jika saya tidak menghormati keberadaan wali kamu, Sabaku-san, saat ini juga kamu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah," jelasnya. Tsunade-san menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadaku dan lalu menyuruhku untuk keluar.

Aku di skors? Untuk berapa lama? Aku buka amplop yang diberikan kepala sekolah tadi kepadaku. Satu minggu, tertera tulisan satu minggu di sana. Hahh… mudah-mudahan berita ini tidak sampai ke telinga Ayah. Bisa-bisa aku disuruh pulang ke Suna dan dijemur di tengah Padang Pasir nan gersang yang suhunya gak ketulungan.

Crap! Sialan! Menyebalkan! Kali ini kohai mana yang berani melaporkanku, awas kalau sampai ketemu, aku buat hidupnya sengsara selama berada di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa lo Geen?" tanya Karin begitu aku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka yang ditekuk. Aku lemparkan surat terkutuk itu ke atas mejanya.

"HAH? Elo diskors?" heboh Karin begitu melihat isi surat itu. Tak pelak lagi, semua mata tertuju padaku. Jika saja aku berada dalam perasaan riang gembira, aku pasti akan membalas tatapan mata mereka dengan kissbye dan lambaian tangan miss universe, tapi sayang, mood-ku berada pada kondisi sebaliknya.

Aku balas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan sedang-tidak-ingin-diganggu-berhenti-atau-lo-mati, dan hasilnya, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Meski aku yakin mereka tetap memasang telinga untuk mengetahui awal dari musibahku ini.

"Parah lo Geen, ini yang ke empat kali kan? Bukankah seharusnya lo udah dikeluarin pada kesalahan ke empat? Trus kali ini lo buat salah apa? Lo manjat pagar lagi? Ikut tawuran? Atau-"

Aku hempaskan tasku di atas meja sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan mampu menghentikan Karin menyebarkan daftar kriminalku. Aku memandang masam sejenak kepadanya sebelum menyandang tasku dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Argh menyebalkan! Kalau tahu akan berakhir begini, aku pasti akan menjual soal-soal itu dengan harga yang lebih tinggi. Lagipula mengapa aku yang di skors, mestinya kan mereka yang membeli yang harus dihukum. Ini sungguh tidak adil, ini semua tidak adil, aku cuma membantu, apa salahku?

Aku selalu diskors karena sesuatu yang bukan murni kesalahanku. Ya aku pernah di skors karena memanjat pagar, tapi tetap saja itu bukan salahku. Waktu itu, aku sakit perut dan ingin izin pulang, tapi guru piket tidak mengizinkan lantaran ia tidak percaya padaku. Berhubung mustahil keluar area sekolah melalui gerbang depan yang dijaga satpam, makanya aku memanjat pagar di sisi samping bangunan. Nah, aku salah? Tidak! Aku hanya ingin pulang minum obat dan beristirahat, tapi sensei mempersulitku dengan tidak memberikan surat izin pulang kepadaku.

Dan jelas mustahil aku ikut serta dalam tawuran, mungkin aku bisa ikut serta jika badanku lebih besar dan jika aku memiliki kemampuan beladiri. Tapi, hey, aku hanya gadis kecil lemah tak berdaya yang kelepasan bicara sehingga dianggap sebagai dalang dan provokator terjadinya tawuran itu.

Argh…Aku kesal!

Ku selusuri koridor ini dengan langkah yang keras, seolah-olah ingin meruntuhkan lantai tiga ini dengan beberapa hentakan kakiku. Aku abaikan orang-orang disekitarku, bahkan sapaan Ino pun tidak aku acuhkan. Aku hanya ingin diam, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku melepaskan kekesalanku dengan cara yang sangat tidak pintar.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan? Lepaskan," ucap pria yang tidak jauh dariku. Setiap katanya seolah mengandung penekanan, padahal dia berbicara sebagaimana biasanya, dingin dan tak tersirat ekspresi berarti.

"T-tapi…" lawan bicaranya kelihatan tidak mau mengalah untuk saat ini. Dia masih menahan kotak ukuran sedang yang jadi rebutan mereka berdua.

"Sudah aku katakan dari awal, kau bukan pembantu mereka!" Kelihatannya ia mulai tidak sabar dan ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Dan tentu saja dengan kemenangan ditangannya.

Tch, aku sedang kesal dan ingin menenangkan diri, tapi sekarang aku malah di hadapkan dengan pertengkaran 'suami-istri'. Apa mereka tidak bisa mencari tempat lain untuk bertengkar? Mereka menghalangi jalanku. Jelas sekali, kali ini Sasuke marah karena Hinata masih saja membuatkan bekal untuk Kiba dan Chouji. Hm, sebenarnya ia marah atau cemburu? Heh, tentu saja, cemburu!

Aku terobos mereka berdua tepat di tempat kedua tangan itu saling berebutan. Pegangan Sasuke terlepas dari kotak bekal yang Hinata bawa, Hinata terdorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya hampir saja menabrak dinding. Sedangkan Sasuke hampir saja jatuh terguling-guling menuruni tangga kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada sisi tangga. Untung ia tidak jatuh, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku benar-benar dikeluarkan dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi mereka, aku mulai menuruni tangga.

"Heh, cewek aneh!"

Apa? Cewek aneh? Kurang ajar! Aku membalikkan badanku dan mengangkat daguku menantangnya yang berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Apa kau bilang? Cewek aneh? Kalau aku cewek aneh, lalu kau namakan apa dirimu, hey cowok pikun-kasar-sembarangan-angkuh-menyebalkan-wajah pucat-sok tampan-kurang ajar?" huft, huhh, hmmft hahh… ternyata napasku lumayan panjang.

Aku memelototkan mataku, menantang balasan darinya. Hinata hanya menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian, dia masih memeluk kotak bekal makan siangnya yang menurutku tidak akan ada lagi gunanya karena istirahat telah usai. Baru saja bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

"Kau ce-" Entah mengapa Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya dan mengalihkan matanya dariku.

"Ada apa ini?" suara lembut nan anggun menyambut telingaku dan begitu aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Shizune-sensei tengah memandangku. "Bukannya kamu kena skors Geen? Kenapa masih di sini?" Belum sempat aku menjawab, Shizune-sensei telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Kalian juga, kenapa masih di sini? Lekas masuk kelas!" tegasnya.

Setelah mengangguk hormat kepada Shizune-sensei, aku pun pergi menuruni tangga tanpa memedulikan tatapan marah Sasuke. Mungkin karena pelampiasan amarahku tadi kepada Sasuke, kekesalanku sedikit berkurang.

Sebenarnya apanya yang keren dari seorang Sasuke? Yang ada juga menyebalkan.

Mungkin sih untuk beberapa hal bisa dibilang dia sosok pria yang perhatian dan mungkin sedikit romantis. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kepada Hinata saja, contohnya saja tadi pagi. Hinata lagi-lagi pingsan dipertengahan pelaksanaan Upacara bendera dan dengan sigap Sasuke menggendongnya ke UKS. Ia tak memberi kesempatan kepada petugas UKS yang telah bersiap dengan tandunya untuk bertugas.

Selain itu setelah kejadian minggu kemarin, Sasuke selalu mengantar jemput Hinata ke sekolah dan mereka selalu berpegangan tangan satu sama lain ketika berjalan berdampingan. Tetapi, apapun fakta yang ada di hadapanku, aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang paling menyebalkan. Mengapa?

Aku selalu mempunyai alasan untuk semua hal. Pertama, dia melupakan keberadaanku yang jelas-jelas teman sekelasnya di kelas X. Kedua, karena ia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan cewek aneh. Dan yang ketiga, Ia memperlakukanku sebagai seorang babu di rumahku sendiri.

:.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G

A/N: Terima kasih telah berkunjung, nge-repiu dan membaca 'Random' serta maaf atas segala kesalahan.

**PESAN PENTING!**** (masalah update)**

Chap ini lebih pjg dri biasanya. Biasanya sbanyak 2000-an kata, sekarang 4000-an, ini karna ada kemungkinan Jiy gak bisa apdet serajin biasanya ( 1xsminggu). Dikarenakan kondisi Jiy yang musti pindah rumah, pindah kota n pindah pulau demi mlanjutkan studi Jiy di dunia nyata. Itu berarti Jiy akan pisah sama kompu tersayang, shg mgkin nantinya saia harus nyuri2 waktu nyari rental komputer utk ngetik.

Sayangnya saia gak bisa seperti 'Geen' yg jika diposisi saia mgkin bakalan nyuri laptop dan modem kakak saya, hehehe…

Jika ada yg berkenan, silahkan kirimkan laptp Anda kepada saia, Hohoho… ngasal…

Akan saia usahakan untuk ngetik dan ngedit chap berikutnya secepat mgkn seblom jiy pindahan, dan jika ternyata pd akhirnya gak apdet2 juga (makan waktu lama), mohon dimaafkan. Akan Jiy usahakan sebisa G-jiy :D

Terima kasih kepada: _Hyuuga_, _Nara Aiko_, _Uchiha Himeka_, _Dewi chan_, _Masahiro 'Night' Seiran_, _Seichi_, _Reader1_, _Sweet Lavender_, _Ciaxx_, _Sabaku no Ligaara_, dan _semua reader_. ^_^

^^ Silahkan ripiu!


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Random**

Disclaimer

Jiy: Bolehkah aku memiliki mereka?

MK: tidak

Jiy: Kalau Gaara?

MK: tidak

Jiy: Kakashi?

MK: tidak

Jiy: Shikamaru?

MK: tidak

Jiy: Ok, setidaknya Guy-sensei dan rock lee…

MK: tidak.

Jiy: T.T intinya, not mine, not yours, only Masashi Kishimoto's.

Standard warning applies.

Terima kasih atas semua review…

To _Nara Aiko_: iya, yg shikaino ngilang, soalnya pair yg itu kan, slight doang. Tokoh utamanya critanya kan Hinata, klo Jiy banyakin Shikaino, ntar diriku bisa di gantung beramai2, hehe… Saia pindah dari kota B ke kota B(?), yg satu di pulau S yg satu di pulau J. Makasih dah ripiu..

To _Hyuuga_: Hello Hun! Sankyuu dah review, ini kelanjutannya! :D

To _Seichi_: Gak bad2 amat kan? Fuhh… Jiy masih amatiran, butuh banyak bantuan, kritikan, dan teguran. Makasih ripiu-annya, Jiy tertolong… ^^

To _Sweet Lavender_: Gak papa, malah Jiy senang kamu ripiu lg. Ini kelanjutannya, Makasih ya… XD

To _Reader1_: OK, klo proyek yg ini dah slesai, akan saia pikirkan side story ttg shikaino, nejiten dll, Kalo kamu bisa, tlg dunk bantu Jiy buat fic2 tu, yah? Diriku akan sgt tertlong, he… Makasih ripiunya!

Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chap 6

.:

Apapun fakta yang ada di hadapanku, aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang paling menyebalkan. Mengapa?

Aku selalu mempunyai alasan untuk semua hal. Pertama, dia melupakan keberadaanku yang jelas-jelas teman sekelasnya di kelas X. Kedua, karena ia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan cewek aneh. Dan yang ketiga, Ia memperlakukanku sebagai seorang babu di rumahku sendiri.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Hinata menetap di flatku selama satu minggu, makanya si pikun itu sering bolak balik datang ke tempatku, baik untuk menjemput Hinata atau sekedar berkunjung. Bersamaan dengan itulah ia sering bertindak layaknya seorang majikan kepadaku.

'Panggilkan Hinata', perintahnya disaat aku membuka pintu menyambut kedatangannya. 'Buatkan aku jus tomat', perintahnya ketika dia harus menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu –sungguh, aku benci dengan ungkapan; tamu adalah raja- dan berbagai perintah lainnya yang membuatku memutuskan bahwa Sasuke ada pada urutan pertama orang yang paling aku benci.

Menakjubkan karena pada akhirnya ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Gaara, peringkat Gaara turun, ia menduduki posisi kedua orang yang paling ku benci.

"Diskors lagi Geen?" sapa Kakashi-sensei ketika aku melewati pos satpam. Ia memegang sebuah buku di tangan kanannya dan duduk di depan pos satpam. Kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Ternyata aku begitu terkenal, sampai berita terbaru tentang diriku saja sudah sampai ke telinga Sensei."

"Kalau kamu tidak diskors, kamu pasti akan memanjat pagar untuk keluar area sekolah pada saat proses belajar mengajar masih berlangsung," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Yap, Kakashi-sensei sudah berkali-kali menangkapku ketika akan memanjat pagar, hanya saja, berbeda dengan sensei lain, ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Makanya, secara official, aku diketahui memanjat pagar baru satu kali, dan itu langsung membuahkan sanksi diskors.

"Sensei sendiri mengapa di sini? Ganti profesi? Atau menenangkan diri karena grogi mengajar di kelas Sakura?" tanyaku usil.

"Jangan membuat gossip baru Geen." Kakashi-sensei berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang," sarannya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan kemudian berbalik menuju gedung utama.

"Sensei! Jangan kabur, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" teriakku. Kakashi-sensei hanya melambaikan satu tangannya kepadaku tanpa berniat untuk berbalik dan menoleh.

-G-G-G-

Tadinya aku tidak ingin langsung pulang, tapi sayangnya tak ada tempat yang bisa aku datangi hari ini. Pengen main pachinko, eh malah di cegat sama petugasnya karena masih menggunakan seragam. Jalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan, tapi terik matahari sangatlah menyengat. Cari-cari yatai (pedagang kaki lima bertenda yang menjual makanan) untuk mengisi perut, tapi mana ada yatai yang buka siang-siang begini? Paling banter tempat makan murah yang buka cuma Ichiraku, sedangkan aku sedang ingin makan udon dingin.

Aku temukan sepasang sepatu tergeletak rapi di lantai depan begitu aku masuk. Ruangan flat juga sejuk, pertanda bahwa ac sudah dinyalakan. Gaara sudah pulang? Aku buka sepatuku sambil berdiri dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai. Mana si panda itu?

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Tetapi, langkahku terhenti begitu melihat suatu barang yang menarik perhatianku. Bukan sebuah pola lingkaran hitam di meja makan, tapi sebuah kotak besar yang bertulis 'bakery' dengan merek yang sangat aku kenal sedari kecil.

Begitu aku membuka kotak tersebut, mataku di sodorkan dengan hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia. Kyaa! Beberapa potong matcha chocolate cake (kue coklat rasa teh), daifuku (mocha manis beragam isi), dan aizuki cream brioche (roti dengan krim kacang azuki) seakan berkilauan menggoda mataku.

Ternyata aku salah, hari ini bukanlah hari yang sial untukku. Arigatou Kami-sama, tak akan aku sia-siakan pemberianmu ini, akan aku manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, ini adalah berkah terindah untuk hari ini, terima kasih, Kami-sama.

Yap, cukup, sekarang waktunya makan!

Sambil melahap kue matcha, aku mengambil sebotol orange juice dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Sudah lama aku tidak makan kue-kue ini. Semenjak aku pindah ke Konoha.

Dulu croissant, tiramitsu, cream puff, melon pan, dan berbagai jenis cake adalah makanan sehari-hariku, karena Mum adalah pemilik toko kue terbesar dan paling terkenal di Suna. Bahkan namanya sudah sampai ke Konoha. Meskipun banyak toko kue dan kafe di Konoha, tetap saja kue dengan resep asli kepunyaan Mum yang paling enak, menurutku.

Aku sedang meghabiskan potongan terakhir kue matcha ketika Gaara muncul. Dia masih menggunakan setelan pria kantoran, hanya saja dasinya tidak lagi terikat erat dan kedua lengan bajunya dilipat hingga siku. Ia sedikit terkejut melihatku. Pasti Gaara akan bertanya, kenapa aku pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Tapi seperti biasa, perkiraanku salah.

"Tadi paman dan bibi datang, itu oleh-oleh dari mereka untukmu," ujar Gaara, ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberangku.

"Benarkah?" suaraku terdengar sedikit serak, aku teguk orange juice dari gelasku. "Sekarang mereka dimana?" tanyaku riang sambil mengambil daifuku dari dalam kotak. Ah, sudah lumayan lama aku tidak bertemu mereka. Biasanya hanya mendengarkan suara mereka melalui telepon.

"Mereka pergi ke sekolahmu."

Gerakanku terhenti saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. Daifuku terlepas dari peganganku serta kembali mendarat ke dalam kotak. Nafsu makanku hilang. Pasti tadi kami berselisih jalan. Aku tidak takut jika Mum dan Dad mengetahui ulahku, yang aku takutkan adalah Ayah. Apa yang akan beliau lakukan begitu mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi aku membuat masalah?

"Apa… Ayah juga datang ke Konoha bersama mereka?" tanyaku dengan berhati-hati.

"Tidak."

Huft… Syukurlah, setidaknya nanti aku bisa membujuk –kalau perlu merengek kepada- orang tuaku agar tidak mengabarkan hal ini kepada Ayah. Gotcha! aku bisa terselamatkan.

"Barusan Ayah menghubungiku, beliau mendapat telepon dari kepala sekolahmu."

Alamak, mati aku.

"Kau harus pulang ke Suna bersama paman dan bibi."

Apa? Aku merasa leher dan bahuku lemas seketika. Kepalaku tertunduk lesu di atas meja. Ayah akan menghukumku. Ayah akan menghukumku. Ayah akan menghukumku. Tasukete! (help me!)

-G-G-G-

"Kalian juga, kenapa masih di sini? Lekas masuk kelas!" tegas Shizune-sensei. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari tangga. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Hinata berteman dengan cewek cebol yang aneh itu.

"Jangan keras kepala Hinata, berhenti memanjakan mereka." Sasuke memperingatkan Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sekali lagi keinginan Sasuke menang. Waktu istirahat telah usai dan Hinata gagal memberikan bekal buatannya kepada Kiba dan Chouji.

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas XII IPA 3 bersama. Pelajaran baru saja akan dimulai. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Hinata dan duduk di bangkunya yang persis berada di depan meja guru. Ia tak mengindahkan sorotan marah dari Orochimaru-sensei.

Hinata yang masuk bersamanya menunduk dan berkali-kali meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya kepada Orochimaru-sensei. Hinata baru duduk di tempatnya setelah diizinkan dan diberi sedikit nasehat oleh guru matematikanya itu.

Orochi-sensei memulai pelajarannya dengan menulis judul pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari di papan tulis. Di saat Orochimaru-sensei menghadap ke papan tulis, Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba yang ternyata juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucapkan kata 'gomen' berkali-kali tanpa menghasilkan sebuah suara kepada Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chouji dan mendapatkan reaksi yang sama pula dari Chouji. Ia merasa tidak tenang karena harus melanggar janjinya kepada kedua mantannya itu.

Hinata tidak keberatan jika harus membuat dan membawa empat porsi bento setiap harinya. Tapi ia juga mengerti penyebab kemarahan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti tidak ingin Hinata kerepotan tiap harinya. Bangun pagi-pagi sekali tuk menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, dan Hanabi, bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Sebenarnya bisa saja heiress Hyuuga ini meminta bantuan pelayannya, atau setidaknya meminta Hanabi untuk membuat bekalnya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya Hinata terlalu sulit mengabaikan hal kecil yang di mulai dengan kata kasihan.

Kasihan pelayan-pelayan Hyuuga karena harus bekerja seharian membersihkan kediaman Hyuuga yang jauh dari kata kecil, mereka butuh istirahat. Kasihan Hanabi yang selalu bergadang karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua klub pecinta alam serta terkadang harus menggantikan Hinata mendampingi ayahnya menghadiri undangan dari klien hingga larut malam.

Hinata tak ingin hubungannya kali ini hanya bertahan selama satu bulan. Ia tak ingin membuat Neji khawatir. Menurut Neji, Hinata adalah gadis yang mudah membuka hatinya kepada orang lain, makanya tak heran, ia juga mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Parahnya, mudah jatuh cinta membuatnya juga rawan akan patah hati.

Untuk hubungan dengan Sasuke, Hinata belum bisa menjamin kalau ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Hatinya masih tertaut pada seseorang yang telah lama ia kenal. Berkali-kali berhubungan dengan cowok lain bahkan tidak bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu sepenuhnya.

Ia memang selalu membuka hatinya untuk laki-laki lain, tapi selama ini mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan setengah hatinya. Setengahnya lagi masih setia pada sosok yang sama.

Hinata tak pernah sebelumnya berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, ini adalah pertama kalinya, dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan langsung sedekat ini. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan seorang Sasuke, ia nyaris sempurna, hingga terkadang Hinata merasa minder jika harus berdekatan dengannya.

-G-G-G-

"Sasuke, a-aku harus ke tempat Geen terlebih dahulu. K-kamu duluan saja."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang menyodorkan helm kepada Hinata. "Keluargamu kan sudah pulang, untuk apa ke sana?"

"A-ada barangku yang ketinggalan," jawab Hinata.

"Aku antar." Sasuke kembali menyodorkan helmnya lagi kepada Hinata. Hinata melirik jam tangannya lalu berkata, "b-bukankah kamu harus pulang cepat hari ini, Sas?." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan bergumam,'hn'.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, kok… J-jaraknya juga tidak jauh dari sini…" jelas Hinata pelan.

"Hn, hati-hati."

"Ya, S-sasuke juga, hati-hati di jalan." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sebelum mulai menyalakan motornya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

-G-G-G-

Hinata menekan bel flat Geen untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya barang yang tertinggal adalah sebuah cincin peninggalan ibunya. Sebelum meninggal ibunya pernah memberikan sebuah cincin untuk Hinata dan sebuah kalung untuk Hanabi. Hanabi telah menolong Hinata kemarin seharian untuk mencari cincin itu di rumah, tapi tetap saja tidak ditemukan, jadi ada kemungkinan cincin itu tertinggal di sini.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam dan diiringi dengan suara kunci dan kenop pintu yang digerakkan memutar. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyapa Geen. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata."

"Mm… G-gaara." Keduanya sama-sama tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Gaara membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Masuklah." Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam flat. "Geen tidak ada di sini, ia pulang ke Suna." Jelas Gaara begitu mereka berdua duduk.

"Oh…" respon Hinata. Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini bukan lagi masalah cincin, tapi cara untuk bisa pergi dari flat ini secepatnya.

Gaara mengamati jari-jari tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi tak mau diam dan menyadari sesuatu. "Mana cincin yang biasa kamu pakai?" tanya Gaara.

"H-hilang, mungkin k-ketinggalan d-di sini. A-aku bermaksud untuk mencarinya," jawab Hinata, ia masih tidak berani untuk menatap Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari." Gaara bangkit dan menarik Hinata untuk berdiri. Masih dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, Gaara membawa dirinya dan Hinata memasuki kamar Geen yang pernah dihuni Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya ketika melihat telapak tangan Gaara membalut pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin melepaskan pegangan Gaara dari tangannya, tapi separuh dari dirinya merasa berat untuk melepaskannya.

"A… mmm, ano, a-aku bisa m-mencarinya sendiri." Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara. Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam sendirian.

Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ia curigai sebagai tempat terakhir kali ia memakai cincinnya sebelum ia lepas ketika akan mandi. Ia memeriksa seluruh penjuru kamar mandi; wastafel, lantai di sekitar shower, bath tub, bahkan lemari kecil yang menyatu pada dinding pun ia periksa. Tapi barang yang ia cari tetap saja tidak bisa ditemukan.

Begitu ia keluar, ia mendapati Gaara tengah sibuk mencari di laci dan meja belajar Geen. Seolah tahu bahwa Hinata telah keluar dari kamar mandi, Gaara berbalik dari posisinya. "Kelihatannya cincinmu tidak ada di sini, Nata."

Hinata kembali kikuk berhadapan dengan Gaara. 'Nata', sudah lama ia tak dipanggil dengan nama itu, apalagi oleh seorang Gaara. Ketidaknyamanan itu terselamatkan oleh bunyi nada dering dari ponsel Hinata. Ia merogoh tasnya untuk menemukan alat komunikasi tersebut.

"Hanabi, ada apa?" Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih menatapnya secara intensif. "Benarkah? Ok, baiklah." Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Hmh, Gaara, i-itu, mm, cincinnya s-sudah ditemukan Hanabi, jadi…terima kasih, dan m-maaf telah mengganggumu." Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Se-sebaiknya aku pulang s-sekarang." Hinata membungkuk dua kali lalu bergegas pergi.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena lagi-lagi Gaara menahan tangannya. Hinata tak menoleh ke belakang dan tidak juga berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Gaara. "Tak usah memaksakan dirimu, Nata. Kau bukan angin yang bertiup ke segala tempat mengikuti perubahan musim. Kau adalah burung kecil yang meskipun bebas terbang sesuka hatimu, tetapi akan tetap kembali pulang ke sarangnya."

Tubuh Hinata serasa membeku mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan membicarakan hal itu. Matanya serasa tak mampu untuk sekedar berkedip. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan matanya mulai kabur oleh air mata. "Y-ya, hanya saja… i-ia tidak lagi pulang ke sarang yang sama."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, Gaara melepaskan lengan gadis itu. Membiarkannya berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap punggung Hinata hingga hilang dari jangkauan matanya. "Uchiha Sasuke, heh?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum –sangat- tipis.

-G-G-G-

A/N: TQ telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan me-review fic ini dan maap atas segala kesalahan. ^^

Terima kasih kepada: **_Nara Aiko_**, **_Hyuuga_**, **_Seichi_**, **_Sweet Lavender_**, **_Ciaxx_**, **_Reader1_**, **_Masahiro 'Night' Seiran_**, **_Sabaku no Ligaara_**, **_Uchiha Himeka_**, dan **_semua reader_**.

**DICARI**: Staff reviewer dan kritikus.

Syarat: 1. Pengalaman kerja membaca fic buatan G-jiy min 1 chap 'Random'.

2. Bersertifikat bisa baca tulis. (?)

3. Jenis kelamin, boleh pria ataupun wanita.

4. Mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku dengan menulis sepatah atau tiga patah -terserah, berapa patahan yg kamu mau (?)- kata mengenai fic ini dengan cara mengklik tulisan 'review' atau 'review this chapter'

Silahkan review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**1**

**Random**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of character. This shouldn't surprise anyone. But I thought I would mention it anyway. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Seperti biasalah, warningnya standar, AU, OC, OOC, typo(s) dan sejenisnya.

Terima kasih atas ripiunya!

To _**NaMIKAze Nara**_: Salam kenal! :) Oh, agak ambigu yah? Gini, paman&bibi itu panggilan Gaara kpd ortunya Geen. Geen manggil ortunya sendiri dg 'Dad&Mum' dan manggil bokapnya Gaara dg panggilan 'Ayah'. Yap, bgitulah kira2. Makasih dah ripiu!

To _**Nara Aiko**_: Makasih dah ripiu! Ah, bgian akhirnya membingungkan? Aduh, maap… ide yg akhir ntu datangnya jga tiba2 kayak jaelangkung, karna mnurt saia cucok, mkanya dimasukin. Utk sekedar ngasih clue…

To _**Reita**_: Salam kenal! Udah nangkap yah maksud dari adegan terakhir? Syukurlah… saia kira terlalu kabur, hingga susah dmengerti. Makasih udah ripiu dan ngasih semangka semangat! XD

To _**Mls login**_: berhubung jiy bukan SPG atopun manager pemasaran perusahaan nata de coco, maka akan jiy jawab klo Nata yg dimaksud adalah 'Hinata', hehehe… awalnya jiy bingung mo dijadiin apa namanya, rasanya agak aneh klo 'Hina', artinya jadi ambigu; hina dlm bhasa indo, ato hina yg artinya boneka? (nah lo?). Apalagi klo 'Hyuu' (Hinata kan bkan Kisame (?)), 'uga', ato 'ata' (Hinata kan jg bkan mantannya raul remosss)?_? hohoho… Salam kenal dan makasih dah ripiu! XD

To _**Fans Negima**_: Salam kenal! Quote:'_tdk seperti gw ;D_'? wah ketahuan, suka bikin onar yah diskolah? *nuduh* hehehe… Makasih udah ripiu… XD

To _**Schizofrenia Insomnia**_: Makasih… awalnya jiy jga mikir gtu, cucoknya tokoh utamanya tuh si Geen, tp setelah dengar bbrapa pendapt yg blang klo masalah utmanya kan percntaan s Hinata, mka pd chap ke-2 jiy cantumin tkoh utamanya Hinata. Makasih yah udah ripiu… dan salam kenal! :D

To _**Violet7orange**_: Yaa.. makasih atas dukungan semangat dan ripiuannya!^^ Salam kenal! XD

To _**Naru Luv Hina**_: Owh, baca fic ni pagi2 yah? Ohayo jga deh klo gtu (?). Slm kenal! Iya, naruhina-nya nyempil dikiiit bget. Maksih dah ripiu! XD

Selamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chap 7

:.

Aaaku puulang… aaaaa…

Tanpa dendaaaam… aaaa…

Ku terimaaaa… kekalaaahanku…

Uhuiy! Aku pulang, aku pulang, AKU PULANG!

Hah, kau tak akan pernah tahu betapa aku merindukan Konoha. Bayangkan, dua minggu di Suna dan aku harus bangun jam empat pagi setiap harinya. Membersihkan kuil dan mendapatkan pencerahan dari pendeta, melaksanakan berbagai hukuman dan pelatihan kepribadian, serta bertemu dengan tetua-berbau-menyengat-ala-aki-aki- yang menatapku prihatin sambil menyisir jenggotnya dengan syahdu sambil berpetatah petitih yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti.

Sumpah, semua hal yang ada di Suna menjadi begitu memuakkan!

Ayah memang keterlaluan, aku cuma diskors selama satu minggu, tapi Ayah malah menahanku selama dua minggu. Kalau saja minggu depan aku tidak ujian, Ayah pasti akan mengurungku di Suna selama satu bulan.

Dan aku beritahukan kepadamu, selain disemprot dengan nasihat, Ayah juga menyita semua koleksi patung dan senjata apiku, serta mencabut keanggotaanku dari klub tembak yang Ayah ketuai. Padahal waktu kecil Ayah berjanji bahwa aku boleh menjadi anggota dan memakai lapangan semau dan sesuka hatiku. Satu hal lagi yang hampir Ayah cabut, pertunanganku. Pertunanganku akan putus jika sekali lagi aku membuat masalah.

Ayah kejam! Orang tuaku bersikap biasa saja, tapi Ayah malah bertindak berlebihan, seolah-olah aku berbuat hal yang benar-benar tak termaafkan.

Huh, setidaknya aku bisa melepas rindu dengan Dad, Mum, kak Temari, teman-teman, dan musuh-musuhku. Aku tak bertemu dengan Kankurou karena dia masih di Iwa melanjutkan sekolah seninya. Jadi aku harus menunda memberikan rancangan patung maneki neko versi Gaara kepadanya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari mereka, kelihatannya malah hidup mereka menjadi lebih damai tanpa keberadaanku. Tak ada lagi orang yang menempelkan poster gadungan yang berisi pemberitahuan palsu, atau pun penyebaran gossip yang berujung pada pemecatan pihak tertentu.

Sekarang permasalahannya, mana si Mr. Panda-lonely-stoic-menyebalkan itu? Apa dia lupa untuk menjemputku hari ini? Sebaiknya aku menghubunginya sekarang.

Sesaat terdengar nada sambung di sana sebelum akhirnya suara yang menyatakan telepon yang aku tuju sedang sibuk mengambil alih. Gaara tidak menjawab panggilanku, berarti dia sedang sibuk atau sedang mengemudi.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil yang sangat aku kenal berhenti dengan mulus di sampingku. Aku ketuk jendela mobilnya, "kita langsung berangkat atau kau ingin masuk dulu untuk istirahat?" tanyaku setelah jendela mobil yang aku ketuk terbuka.

"Kau sudah pamit kepada yang lain?" tanya Gaara. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Semua masih pada tidur, aku malas jika harus membangunkan mereka." Aku membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan melemparkan ranselku ke dalam. Aku kemudian duduk di depan, di samping pengemudi. "Lagi pula mereka sudah tau kok kalau aku akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini," tambahku.

Mobil mulai melaju membelah jalanan Suna yang masih sepi di pagi buta. Gaara memakai pakaian santai dan pandangannya tetap tertuju ke depan, tak terpengaruh dengan keberadaanku. Apa ia tidak letih mengemudi berjam-jam dari Konoha? Apa semalaman ia tidak tidur ya?

"Jam berapa kau berangkat dari Konoha?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kemarin sore jam tiga."

O… Jadi tak lama setelah Ayah telepon, ia langsung berangkat ke Suna. Benar-benar anak yang patuh. "A…iya, aku ingat, kemaren Ayah berpesan agar kau melepaskan proyek yang di teluk jika mereka masih bersikeras dengan pembagian 40%, aku juga disuruh membawa beberapa surat dari kantor pusat yang harus kau perlihatkan pada dewan kota untuk perizinan pembangunan," laporku. Gaara hanya menjawab dengan kata 'hm'.

"Ayah juga mulai membicarakan masalah pertunangan." Gaara terlihat tak acuh seperti biasa, hanya saja aku menyadari bahwa pegangannya pada setir mobil menjadi lebih erat dan sekilas ia menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Makanya, lekaslah cari pacar jika kau tidak ingin terjebak pada pertunangan ini," saranku.

Gaara menoleh ke kaca spion. "Naruto, Hinata, Karin, dan Sakura datang berkunjung mencarimu diwaktu yang berbeda," responnya. Gaara mengalihkan arah pembicaraanku.

Naruto mungkin datang untuk meminta kasetnya yang aku pinjam dan untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Hinata mungkin mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan atau untuk memberikan oleh-oleh dari China kepadaku. Nah, kalau Sakura dan Karin?

Segera aku cari ponselku, aku ingin menghubungi mereka. Di saku kanan tidak ada dan di saku kiri pun nihil, berarti di ransel. Semoga beneran hilang, jadi ada alasan untuk membeli ponsel baru. Hehe…

Seat belt yang tadinya menyilang badanku segera aku lepaskan. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menyelip diantara dua tempat duduk penumpang bagian depan untuk mengambil ranselku. Gaara mendengus beberapa kali karena merasa terganggu dengan ulahku. Memang agak susah meraih tas itu, jangkauan tanganku terlalu pendek. Tapi setelah beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya tas itu kudapatkan.

Aku angkat tas itu ke depan dan… ups, barang itu menghantam kepala Gaara.

"Gomen ne," ucapku pelan dengan tersenyum dan tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah. Tak banyak omong, Gaara hanya membalas dengan 'tch'.

Begitu posisiku kembali seperti semula, aku memulai pencarian ponselku. Ponsel flip-flop warna ungu sudah di tangan, pertama-tama aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura karena bukanlah hal yang biasa kalau Sakura sampai mencariku ke flat. Biasanya kalau ingin bertemu, kami akan janjian terlebih dahulu di suatu tempat.

Nomornya tidak aktif, apa ia masih tidur? Ah tak mungkin, hari minggu pagi, mungkin ia sedang jogging dan lupa membawa handphone-nya. Selanjutnya Karin. Baru saja aku akan menghubungi si kaca mata itu ketika ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Gaara tetap fokus mengemudi, seolah tidak mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Tipikal pengemudi taat aturan, dilarang menggunakan handphone ketika sedang mengemudi.

Tanpa permisi, aku raih ponselnya yang ada di atas dashboard. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal. Rasanya aku kenal dengan nomor ini. Siapa ya? Aku menoleh kepada Gaara, dia terlihat tak keberatan.

"Halluw!" sapaku.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Apa suara merduku kurang terdengar, atau ini hanya penelpon iseng?

"Hallo… moshi-moshi!" ulangku ulang dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Geen?" seru si penelepon.

"Eh? elo, Kar? Ngapain lo nelpon-nelpon Gaara?" sewotku.

"Mmm, cuma mau nanyain kabar lo aja. Tadinya gue mau nanya sama dia, kapan lo balik ke Konoha, gitu..."

"Oh ya? Begitukah? Kaa…rin, lo lupa kalo gue punya ponsel sendiri? Kenapa gak lo hubungi aja gue langsung?" tanyaku dengan suara lembut, layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah bertanya kepada anaknya yang berusia empat tahun. "Lagian, bukannya semalam udah gue kabarin kalo gue balik hari ini, heh? Bilang aja lo lagi pedekate sama Gaara, iya kan? Dasar nenek-nenek ganjen lo!" tuduhku, kali ini tidak lagi dengan suara lembut penuh kepura-puraan.

"Iya, iya, gue ngaku. Tapi kan lo sendiri yang bilang kalau kalian tuh gak pacaran dan Gaara masih berstatus available. Terus sekarang kenapa elo jadi sewot gitu, hah? Dasar cebol pikun!"

Enak aja dia bilang aku pikun. Hey, jangan samakan aku dengan Sasuke!

"Lo sekarang dah sampai mana?" Karin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku menoleh ke sisi jalan yang kami lewati untuk mencari petunjuk. Tertera suatu nama yang asing di telingaku pada papan-papan reklame toko. "Gak tau, baru juga satu jam-an berangkat. Kira-kira nanti sore lah gue sampe."

"Oh, ya udah, titip salam buat Gaara yah!"

"Hm, bye!" jawabku.

Masih dengan menggenggam ponselnya, aku menoleh kepada Gaara. "Gaar, aku memang menyarankanmu mencari pasangan, tapi jangan sampai wanita itu adalah Karin. Ok?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Sebenarnya Karin adalah gadis yang baik dan setia kawan. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit aneh jika nantinya ia berpasangan dengan Gaara. Menurutku mereka tidak cocok sama sekali, rambut mereka sama-sama norak. (?)

Aku kembali mengutak-atik ponsel Gaara. Sedikit banyak aku penasaran, apakah ada cewek yang dekat dengannya saat ini selain aku dan kak Temari. Aku membuka folder inbox dan menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong. Begitu pula dengan folder sent messages.

Aku beralih pada daftar panggilan. Ada beberapa nama dan nomor yang tidak aku kenal pada panggilan masuk. Nama yang aku kenal hanyalah Ayah dan Kankurou. Begitu pula pada panggilan keluar, hanya saja saat ini aku menemukan tiga panggilan keluar kepada Hinata. Sedangkan pada folder miscall terdapat 13 miscalls dari nomor Karin.

Nama-nama yang tidak aku kenal mungkin adalah nama kliennya. Tak ada nama yang mencurigakan seperti darling, babe, honey, dan sejenisnya pada folder contacts. Aku tergidik ngeri membayangkan Gaara menggunakan panggilan kesayangan seperti itu.

"Kau sering menghubung Hinata?" selidikku.

"Beberapa kali. Barangnya ketinggalan dan terkadang aku menghubunginya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang bisnis Ayahnya." Gaara memutar setir mobil ke kanan.

Hm, alasan yang logis. Hiashi-sama adalah seorang pejabat dan pengusaha sukses di Konoha, selain itu keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga yang punya andil besar dalam perkembangan Konoha. Untuk pembangunan kantor cabang pun, Gaara mesti mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah setempat, salah satunya adalah dari pertimbangan Hiashi-sama.

Tapi mengapa menanyakan masalah Hiashi-sama kepada Hinata? Bukankah masalah bisnis dan kantor biasanya diurus asisten dan petugas tertentu? Apa mungkin mereka berdua memang saling mengenal, lebih dari yang aku ketahui?

"Sudah seberapa lama kamu mengenal Hinata?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat.

"Ih, jawab aja napa? Kalian telah mengusik rasa ingin tahuku, jadi sekarang itu menjadi urusanku," balasku ngotot.

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arahku. "Diam," perintahnya. Satu kata dan satu tindakan, manjur. Aku terdiam dan tak lagi menanyakan apa pun kepadanya. Aku diam bukan karena aku takut kepadanya, hanya untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan. Gak lucu kan kalau ada panda ngamuk di jalan raya?

Gaara kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan menyetir seperti semula. Tingkahnya makin membuatku curiga. Ada apa sebenarnya?

-G-G-G-

_Tiga minggu pasca Sasuke-Hinata pacaran…_

Sudah tiga minggu mereka pacaran, minggu ini adalah minggu ke empat. Masa yang rawan menurutku jika menilik durasi pacaran yang pernah Hinata jalani. Berhubung dua minggu aku habiskan waktuku di Suna, jadi aku tak mengetahui bagaimana hubungan mereka selama itu.

Kelihatannya belum ada tanda-tanda akan putus, mereka malah kelihatannya tambah lengket. Contohnya saja sekarang. Mereka sedang asyik belajar di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan perpustakaan. Sesekali aku lihat Sasuke memainkan ujung-ujung rambut panjang Hinata dengan jarinya, atau terkadang menyisipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang daun telinga.

Awalnya niatku ke perpustakaan adalah untuk membayar denda serta ganti rugi karena telat mengembalikan buku berjudul "Filosofi Hidup" dan telah menghilangkan satu buku ensiklopedia kimia beserta dua buku literatur Biologi. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun petugas perpustakaan, dan malahan aku menemukan dua sejoli ini. Mungkin saja petugas sedang berada di ruang arsip yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh petugas.

Dan bukan, aku bukan seorang pemikir sehingga suka meminjam dan membaca buku filosofi tersebut. Aku meminjamnya karena saat itu, itu adalah buku yang letaknya paling dekat denganku. Mengapa aku meminjamnya? Karena gengsi dengan orang-orang disekitarku yang meminjam lebih dari tiga buku.

Aku mendekati meja mereka dengan membawa 'filosofi hidup' pada salah satu tanganku. Sasuke yang baru saja akan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Ia langsung memasang tampang angkuh dan meremehkannya kepadaku.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, aku mengambil posisi duduk berseberangan dengan mereka berdua. Aku abaikan tatapan kesal Sasuke karena ulahku yang menginterupsi rencana mesumnya. "Kamu lagi ngerjain apa, Ta?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Hinata yang tengah menulis sesuatu mengangkat kepalanya, kelihatannya ia tak sadar kalau tadi Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"G-geen? I-ini… soal matematika, pada hari rabu mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan kan m-matematika. Mmm, kapan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Kemaren sore," jawabku.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" Sasuke memandangku masam. Hinata menatapku dan Sasuke dengan pandangan was-was.

"Ck, ck, ck… kemampuan berpikirmu memang payah. Kita sedang berada di per-pus-ta-ka-an. Dan biasanya, orang datang ke sini un…tuk…" Aku gantung kalimatku untuk menunggu jawabannya seperti seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas.

Bertindak layaknya guru taman kanak-kanak kelihatannya mampu menarik emosinya. Ia menggerutukkan giginya menahan kekesalannya kepadaku. "…membaca, meminjam, dan mengembalikan bu-ku," lanjutku. Aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, berpura-pura bersikap prihatin kepadanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata untuk membalas ejekanku.

Ia melirik buku yang aku bawa. Sasuke menyeringai dan lalu menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut, "oh, ternyata otakmu masih bisa berpikir tentang kehidupan. Aku kira yang ada dipikiranmu hanya bagaimana cara mencampuri urusan orang lain," sindirnya, ia tersenyum puas mendapati mulutku mulai mengerucut marah. Beraninya kau!

"Um, buku ini?," tanyaku dengan tenang. "Aku ingin memberikan buku ini kepada Hinata. Kelihatannya buku setebal ini bisa memperbaiki struktur otakmu, Sasuke. Menurut diagnosisku, kau tidak hanya menderita amnesia, tapi juga alzhaimer." Aku beralih kepada Hinata. "Jadi Hinata, pukulkan buku ini tepat ke kepala pacarmu minimal tiga kali sehari, jika ia masih berulah seperti ini, perbanyak dosisnya." Dengan mantap aku sodorkan buku filosofi itu kepada Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata dan berujar, "Hinata, sebaiknya kamu fikirkan lagi saranku untuk tidak berteman dengan cewek-cebol-aneh ini."

Aku turunkan tanganku yang masih menyodorkan buku. "Kemaren-kemaren dia cemburu buta, gak boleh ini, gak boleh itu. Sekarang ia malah melarangmu berteman denganku. Hinata, sebaiknya kamu fikirkan lagi hubunganmu dengan cowok-posesif-pikun-asal-nyablak ini," balasku.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan memukulkan telapak tangannya ke meja dengan keras. Beberapa siswa pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh ke arah kami. Hinata langsung ikut berdiri menenangkan Sasuke dengan cara memegangi lengan Sasuke dan mengusapnya berkali-kali.

"A, emm, S-s-sasuke, sebaiknya kita ke ruang tata usaha sse-sekarang, a-aku harus, em… mengembalikan f-formulir y-yang diminta Shizune-sensei." Sasuke tak melepaskan tatapan marahnya dariku dan mengangguk menyetujui saran Hinata. Ia pun melangkah pergi mendahului Hinata.

Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, ia menoleh kepadaku sebelum mengikuti Sasuke. "A-aku duluan Geen." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya.

-G-G-G-

Fiuuh… akhirnya beres juga masalah denda dan pengembalian buku. Padahal sekarang masih awal Juli, tapi kantongku sudah mulai mengering. Rasanya uang hanya singgah sebentar dan kemudian pindah sepenuhnya ke pundi-pundi sekolah. Menyebalkan.

Hm, haus… ternyata musim panas di Konoha bisa mengalahkan suhu di Suna. Kapasitas cairan dalam tubuhku telah menipis. Aku membutuhkan donatur saat ini juga!

Aku paksakan kakiku melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai dasar menuju kantin. Sementara mataku mulai mencari sosok yang bisa membantuku. Radarku mulai bekerja menyeleksi siapa saja yang aku lewati. Hari ini tidak ada proses berajar mengajar, lantaran hari rabu kami akan ujian. Ujian sebelum masa libur musim panas. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir penyelesaian semua urusan administrasi, makanya banyak siswa yang berkeliaran.

Kohai, kohai, dan kohai lagi. Aku sudah kapok berurusan dengan juniorku. Kemaren aku diskors karena ulah juniorku, sebelumnya pun pernah ada kohai yang melapor kepada sensei bahwa aku telah memerasnya. Jadi intinya sekarang, katakan tidak pada traktiran kohai.

Aha! Aku menemukan donatur tetapku. Mereka berdua kelihatannya sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang serius. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang bisa memuat dua orang Chouji. Tinggi mereka tidak begitu jauh. Yang satu tengah menunduk menatap sepasang sepatunya dan yang lain menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intensif.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ada beberapa topik yang menurutku mungkin mereka bicarakan.

- Naruto ingin meminjam koleksi buku Kakashi-sensei.

- Salah satu dari mereka sedang menagih hutang.

- Kakashi-sensei menasehati Naruto untuk menjauhi Sakura.

- Naruto marah karena mengetahui Kakashi-sensei mendekati Sakura.

- Naruto sedang curhat kepada Kakashi-sensei.

- Mereka tengah memperebutkanku.

Menurutku kemungkinan ke-6 memiliki kans yang paling besar, hehehe…

Aku bersiap memanggil mereka, tetapi Kakashi-sensei sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "Nar, ke kantin yuk!" Naruto kaget karena sapaan dan tepukan di bahunya.

"Sorry Geen, gue gak bisa. Gue ada keperluan penting."

Ya elah, gagal deh dapat makan gratisan.

"Lo liat Sakura gak?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura? Rasanya sejak balik ke Konoha, aku tidak bertemu dengannya, begitu pun hari ini. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus administrasi sekolah dan membayar berbagai denda. Jangankan Sakura, pagi ini pun aku belum bertemu dengan Karin.

"Gak tau," jawabku. "Kalau memang begitu penting, kenapa gak lo hubungi saja ponselnya?" saranku.

"Oh, iya. Makasih Geen" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjauh dariku.

Ada masalah penting apa sih? "Eh, Nar, tunggu, ada masalah apa? Lo gak berantem lagi kan sama Sakura?"

"Nggak." Naruto berhenti menekan keypad ponselnya. "Ada pertandingan karate di Oto, biasanya yang diutus kan timnya Guy-sensei, tapi karena Guy-sensei dan Lee masih di Ethiopia, jadi Asuma-sensei menyarankan tim 7 untuk pergi bertanding," jelasnya.

"Oh… yang jadi pembimbing kalian siapa? Asuma-sensei atau Kurenai-sensei?" tanyaku lebih lanjut. Bukankah kalau ada event seperti ini, yang menjadi pembimbing adalah guru olahraga atau pelatih karate. Lalu apa urusannya dengan Kakashi-sensei?

"Kakashi-sensei," jawab Naruto.

"Nah loh? Kok bisa? Kakashi-sensei kan guru biologi."

"Ya tapi kan Kakashi-sensei jago Karate," jelasnya dengan ekspresi heran begitu mengetahui aku menanyakan hal yang jelas diketahui semua orang. "Aa…iya, lo lihat Sasuke juga gak?"

"Mmm, kalo gak salah dia tadi ke kantor tata usaha sama Hinata," jawabku.

Ah, gak seru, cuma masalah karate? Kirain ada gossip baru lagi. Ah, kalian membuatku kecewa.

-G-G-G-

Kakiku sudah memasuki area kantin dan mataku langsung menangkap sosok Karin. Tak percuma rambutnya menyala kek gitu, jadi mudah untuk ditemukan. Ia tidak sedang sendirian, dia bersama dengan Ino.

"Hai…" sapaku sambil menepuk pundak Karin dan Ino dari belakang dan lalu duduk di depan mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya muncul juga lo. Tau gak sih lo, ruang ujian kita beda! Aduh gimana nih?" cerocos Karin.

"Serius? Tau dari mana?" tanyaku sambil menyerobot minumannya.

"Di papan pengumuman udah di tempel pembagian ruang ujiannya," jawab Ino.

"Sial!" umpatku. Biasanya aku tidak begitu memusingkan hal yang bernama ujian karena aku mempunyai banyak koneksi yang biasanya mengirimkan kunci jawaban ke ponselku. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak menguasai seni mencontek. Aku selalu ketangkap basah. Nah disitulah sistem mutualisme antara aku dan Karin berlangsung.

Karin akan memegang kendali atas ponselku, sedangkan aku akan mengawasi pengawas ujian. Di saat ia telah selesai menyalin jawabannya, ia akan memberi kode kepadaku dengan berbagai tipe kode yang anehnya mudah untuk aku mengerti dan tak begitu menarik perhatian pengawas.

"Makanya belajar! Ini malah cuma ngandalin contekan," sindir Ino yang aku dan Karin balas dengan cibiran.

"Nih, gue kasih undangan spesial." Ino mencondongkan badannya kemeja, membuatku dan Karin ikut mendekat. "Ntar malem, rencananya Sakura sama Tenten mau nginap di rumah gue dalam rangka belajar bareng, nah kalian mau ikut gak?"

"Ih, spesial dari sisi mananya?" sindirku.

"Bukan belajarnya yang spesial," kilah Ino. "Kapan lagi coba kita ngumpul bareng? Bentar lagi bakalan musim libur, belom tentu kita bisa ngumpul-ngumpul lagi. Semua pasti pada liburan ke luar kota. Trus, apa lo gak pengen cari tahu mengapa Tenten dan Neji tiba-tiba ke China? Dan hubungan Sakura sama Naruto? Kan mereka bisa kita pancing untuk cerita."

Aku dan Karin saling bertukar pandangan. "Gue gak ikutan," cetus Karin. Ino menoleh ke arahku menanti jawaban.

"Kalau perlu Hinata juga kita ajak, kalian gak penasaran hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ayolah, sambil belajar kita nyari info, gak bakalan rugi deh," bujuk Ino lagi.

Dasar Ino, tak salah kalau ia dijuluki ratu gossip. Hinata dan Sakura, kombinasi yang bagus, mungkin aja nanti ada kejadian seru. Sekalian mancing Ino ngaku tetang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. "Ok, gue dan Karin ikut."

"Eh, sejak kapan lo jadi manajer gue? Main putusin aja."

Aku menatap Karin dalam dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia memandang heran atas tindakanku. "Karin, aku mohon untuk kali ini, penuhi permintaanku. Aku tau ini berat untukku, tapi cobalah untuk mengerti," ucapku dengan tingkah yang di dramatisir berusaha menyerupai adegan sinetron. Karin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Ih, apaan sih, menjijikkan tau gak?" Karin menjauh dan buru-buru pindah ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari posisiku.

Aku dan Ino tertawa lumayan keras melihat ekspresi Karin. "Ok, terserah lo deh Geen."

:.

_TBC -To be confuse (?)-_

-G-G-G-

A/N: Terima kasih telah berkunjung, membaca, dan me-review 'Random' dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.

Terima kasih kepada: _**NaRa'UzWa'**_, _**NaMIKAze Nara**_, _**Nara Aiko**_, _**Reita**_, _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_, _**Mls login**_, _**Sabaku no Ligaara**_, _**Fans Negima**_, _**Schizofrenia Insomnia**_, _**Violet7orange, Ciaxx, Naru Luv Hina**_, dan semua_** silent readers**_. ^-^

Nah, bantulah saia! Saia tengah melakukan suatu ritual khusus. Semua prosesnya sudah saia lalui, mulai dari makan 3xsehari, tidur sambil telen-tang, gosok gigi, mandi, dan ngetik fic Random chap 7. Masalahnya ada satu ritual lagi yang harus saia penuhi. Yakni membaca semua ripiuan untuk chap 7. Ini sangat susah dan tak mungkin utk terlaksana dg sndirinya. Maka, bantulah G-jiy dengan cara me-review chap ini, karena ritual ini harus selesai sebelum kemunculan bulan purnama berikutnya. (bulan purnama? Perasaan Jiy bukanlah seorang werewolf =,=)

Hehe…

Silahkan ripiu!


	8. Chapter 8

**1**

**Random**

Disclaimer: Tak ada yg percaya kalo saia adalah pemilik Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto juga ogah menyerahkan hak ciptanya kepada saia. Hah… Setidaknya Jiy memiliki Geen dan jalan cerita dari fic 'Random'. I LOVE U GEEN! *stress*

Warningnya masih sama dengan yang sudah2.

To _**Nara Aiko**_: Makasih udah datang membantu! Ritualku jadi terselesaikan. Maaf, undangannya terbatas hanya untuk kalangan tertentu, hehehe…

To _**Sweet Lavender**_: Iya loh, jeng, udah saia tunggu2 di chap kemaren, jeng malah gak dateng *ngomong ala ibu2 arisan*. Semua pertanyaan kamu mudah2an terjawab dchap ini. Makasih udah review… :D

To _**FansNegima**_: Kyaa… datang lagi! Makasih udah riviu! XD klo sekarang ato nanti2 saia apdetnya kelamaan, muun dimaafin yah ^^

To _**NaMIKAze Nara**_: Nah, ayo baca kelanjutannya dan kamu bakalan tau jawabannya. Tunangankah mereka? Makasih karena udah ikut menyumbangkan ripiu! :D

To _**Violet7orange**_: Jawabannya ada di sini, tunangankah mereka? Makasih udah ripiu!:)

To _**Dewi chan**_: Mudah2an pertanyaan kamu bisa terjawab dalam chap ini. Maap, saia sadar klo porsi Geen emang kebanyakan… =,=' makasih udah nyempatin review!

To _**Naru Luv Hina**_: Makasih, makashih, makasyih… Sankyuu…

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chap 8

.:

"Ah, gak lagi deh. Udah panas otakku!"

"Ya udah, sebaiknya kita istirahat saja dulu. Mendengar si Geen merengek sedari tadi juga kasihan, kalau sekali lagi gak kita turutin bisa-bisa dia nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai," gurau Sakura. Dia kemudian menutup buku serta membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan memindahkannya ke atas meja belajar Ino.

"Ujian kan baru dimulai pada hari Rabu, besok kan masih ada waktu buat belajar." Aku melemparkan barang-barangku ke tepi. "Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita refreshing!"

Ino, Karin, dan Hinata juga mulai merapikan buku-buku mereka. Tenten tidak jadi ikut menginap di rumah Ino. Kata Hinata sih dia tidak enak badan, makanya Neji menyarankan agar Tenten menginap di kediaman Hyuuga sampai Tenten sembuh.

"Ah, iya, ada yang nitip sesuatu untuk lo Geen." Ino berdiri dan segera membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ino menyodorkan barang yang ditemukannya kepadaku. Sebuah amplop mencurigakan berwarna pink. "Dari tetangga gue," jelas Ino begitu menangkap pertanyaan dari mimik wajahku.

"Wah… surat cinta yah? Gak nyangka, ada juga yang suka sama produk gagal kayak lo Geen," ejek Karin yang langsung aku hadiahi dengan jitakan. "Produk gagal apaan? Lo gak lihat gue imut kayak gini, heh?" bantahku setelah melayangkan jitakan ke kepalanya. Aku lalu menoleh kepada Ino, "tetangga yang mana? Shikamaru yah?" tanyaku berpura-pura berharap.

"Ah, masa' sih Geen? Kata Ino, si Shikamaru kan gak tertarik sama yang namanya cewek!" tambah Sakura memanas-manasi.

"Siapa bilang Shikamaru gak suka cewek?"tanya Ino sewot. "Surat itu juga bukan dari Shika kok, dari kohai kita, anak XI IPS 2."

Apa? XI IPS? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari junior yang melaporkanku ke Tsunade-sensei! Tanpa membukanya, aku langsung meremukkan dan mencabik-cabik amplop merah muda itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Eh, kenapa dirobek? Gak ngehargain perasaan orang banget lo Geen!"

"Biarin, gue alergi sama yang namanya anak XI IPS!" tegasku. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku yang awalnya kedua lututku menopang dagu menjadi bersila. "Eh, belum pada ngantuk kan?" Semua menjawab dengan kata 'belum'. "Bagaimana kalo kita main truth or dare?" tanyaku sambil mengamati ekspresi ketiga orang temanku.

"Gak mau," tolak Sakura.

"Gue nggak mau ikutan," tolak Karin.

"Enggak, itu sama aja dengan permainan membuka aib!" tegas Ino. Lagi-lagi penolakkan.

Aku menatap penuh harap kepada orang yang tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan obrolan kami, Hinata. "Mm, a-ano Geen…" Aku menambah dosis pengharapan ke dalam sorotan mataku kepada Hinata. "A-aku ikut k-keputusan bersama saja," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Bukan penolakan juga juga bukan penerimaan.

"Ayolah… ini cuma permainan, yang ada di sini kan bukan lagi orang yang asing bagi kita, kita sudah sama-sama akrab, gue janji gak bakalan ngebocorin apapun." Bujukanku hanya dibalas dengan keheningan.

"Ok, kalo begitu bagaimana kalo 'I never…'?"

"Sama aja kali, cebol!" gerutu Karin.

"Heh Geen, kita masih di bawah umur, gak boleh mengonsumsi alkohol!"

"Kan gak musti minuman yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi, Sak. Kan bisa diganti sama sake manis, gitu," bantahku.

"Trus kapan permainannya mau berakhir? Sampai kembung?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mm, Geen, p-permainan 'I never' i-itu, permainan apa?" tanya Hinata setelah berusaha menangkap makna dari perdebatanku dan Sakura.

"Gini, Hinata," Sakura mengambil alih tugasku untuk menjelaskan. "Cara main 'I never ' gak beda jauh sama truth or dare. Pertama-tama pihak yang mendapat giliran akan membuat pengakuan yang bisa menjebak pemain lain, contohnya, 'aku tidak pernah mencuri', nah pemain lain yang merasa pernah mencuri harus minum segelas minuman beralkohol. Kaya' gitu aja sih, jadi rahasia kita terbongkar secara tersirat. Permainan akan berakhir jika ada yang mabuk berat atau atas kesepakatan bersama."

"Oh, b-begitu…"

"Jadi bagaimana? 'Truth or dare' atau 'I never'?" tanyaku.

"Tidak untuk kedua-duanya," kata Ino. Aku mendekat kepada Ino dan kemudian berbisik, "Ino, bukannya lo berniat ingin nyari info? Ini kesempatan kita. Ayo bekerja sama, bagaimana?"

Aku menjauh dari Ino, dan berbicara kepada Karin, "Karin, sebagai adek, lo harusnya mendukung kakakmu!" kataku sambil menunjuk batang hidungku sendiri. Karin hanya memutar bola matanya, merasa bosan dengan pengakuanku. Aku balas dengan mencibir kepadanya.

"Ok, saatnya ambil suara, siapa yang setuju dengan truth or dare?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tanganku dan tangan Karin secara paksa. Ino juga mengangkat tangannya pertanda setuju bekerja sama denganku.

"Karena Hinata berpihak kepada suara terbanyak, jadi hasilnya 4 lawan 1. Ayo kita mainkan!" seruku bersemangat.

-G-G-G-

Kami duduk melingkar dengan berpusat pada sebuah botol bekas di atas lantai dengan urutan tempat duduk: Aku, Ino, Hinata, Karin, dan Sakura. Aku akan memulai memutar botol ketika Sakura menyela, "tunggu, bagaimana bisa kita tau kalo pemain yang kita tanya berkata jujur? Bisa saja kan kalo kita berbohong?"

Hm, benar juga. "Begini saja, siapa yang berbohong, akan mengalami ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya," ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan ketengah, menanti persetujuan kutukan. Semua mengikuti gerakanku.

Aku kembali memutar botol. Kami semua mengikuti pergerakkan botol dengan mata masing-masing. Dan… stop. Mulut botol berhenti ke arah Karin. Aku menyeringai puas. "Truth or dare?" tanyaku.

Karin berpikir barang sejenak sebelum memutuskan, "Truth."

Mataku menyipit menatapnya, " apakah kau yang menyebarkan gossip kalau aku suka mengintip ruang ganti laki-laki?" Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya, pasti mereka mengingat gossip yang berkembang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hiks, pencemaran nama baikku!

"Hm, I-itu…"

"Jawab!" paksaku.

Karin menunduk dan menjawab, "ya."

"Kurang ajar! Teman macam apa kau Karin!" Aku yang akan berdiri ditahan oleh Ino dan Sakura, mereka menggenggam kedua lenganku dengan erat. "Aku tersiksa selama dua bulan, nama baikku tercemar. Awas, pokoknya mulai besok kau harus jadi babuku!" Aku kembali duduk dengan tenang setelah mengambil keputusan sepihak.

"Hey, aku tidak sengaja, awalnya cuma bercanda, tapi gak taunya semua menganggap serius ucapanku," belanya.

"Gak sengaja apaan? Kalau emang gak sengaja, harusnya kau minta maaf!"

"Iya, maaf…"

"Bagus, mulai besok kau harus jadi babuku," tegasku.

"Heh, tapi…" Karin yang ingin memprotesku disela oleh Hinata. "G-geen, itu k-keterlaluan, Karin kan s-sudah minta maaf."

"Iya Geen, gossipnya kan udah lama, gak ada lagi yang mengungkitnya. Lupakan aja lagi!" saran Ino yang di setujui dengan anggukkan oleh Sakura.

Setelah menatap Karin yang memelas, akhirnya kau mengangguk setuju dan menyerahkan botol -yang hampir aku lemparkan ke Karin- kepada Ino. Botol berhenti ke arah Sakura. "Truth," jawab Sakura tanpa ditanya.

Ino mengangkat tangannya ke bawah dagu, memikirkan pertanyaan yang harus di berikannya kepada Sakura. Aku menyenggolkan lenganku kepadanya, berharap ia ingat tujuan awal kami. Ino menoleh kepadaku, kembali berpikir dan akhirnya bertanya kepada Sakura. "Nah Sak, kalau disuruh milih, kamu milih Kakashi-sensei atau Naruto?"

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat dan badannya sedikit bergeser kebelakang, "pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan lalu meraih keripik kentang dari atas meja.

"Gak dua-duanya," jawab Sakura.

"Kok gitu?" sambarku, "lo masih suka sama…" aku menoleh kepada Hinata yang ternyata juga menatapku, ia tersenyum paham. "…Sasuke?" lanjutku.

"A-apaan sih?" Sakura bergerak tak nyaman dan tak berani menatap mata Hinata. Reaksinya menunjukkan kalau dia masih punya rasa kepada Sasuke. Hm, bisa dimaklumi, perasaan yang disimpan erat selama bertahun-tahun pasti sulit untuk dilupakan secara instan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kalau Sasuke sama Naruto sih gue ngerti, tapi… emangnya Kakashi-sensei juga?" tanya Karin kepada Ino. Lagi-lagi Ino mengangkat bahunya dan lalu menunjukku, "si Geen yang bilang."

Kali ini semua menatapku ingin tahu. "He-hei, yang sedang di tanya kan Sakura, kenapa malah mengintrogasiku?" Aku kembali memaksa Sakura menjawab.

"Sekarang itu semua tidak menjadi prioritas utamaku. Ingat, kita sebentar lagi lulus dan harus mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Aku tak mau urusan percintaan mengganggu pikiranku. Akan aku pikirkan nanti jika kedokteran benar-benar sudah berada digenggamanku," jelasnya. Ck, ck, Sakura… kau benar-benar tipikal anak teladan.

"Kau yakin? Kasihan 'dia' yang udah nunggu terlalu lama. Bagaimana kalau nanti…" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan berkata, "sst, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan permainan. Malam makin larut."

Ahh, gak asyik, masa' nunggu sampai kuliah?

Karin memasukkan kripik kentang terlebih dahulu ke dalam mulutnya sebelum memutar botol. Kali ini giliran Karin yang menyeringai kepadaku, "aha! Geen, truth or dare?" tanya Karin dengan riang gembira.

"Dare," jawabku. Aku tahu, kalau aku menjawab 'truth', ia pasti menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara kepadaku. Uh, maaf saja, tak akan aku izinkan dia pedekate lebih jauh dengan Gaara.

"Hm, kalau begitu tantangannya adalah…" Karin menelusuri seluruh isi kamar dengan matanya sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada Sakura yang tengah memain-mainkan jarinya pada ponselnya. "Lo harus katakan cinta kepada orang yang paling lo benci dengan cara menelponnya malam ini juga! Dan orang itu adalah…"

Apa? Katakan cinta? Pada orang yang paling di benci? Astaga, berarti orang itu adalah…

"Kaguya Kimimaro! Si Geen kan sempat perang dingin tuh sama ketua klub basket itu. Sampai-sampai Tayuya turun tangan menengahi," saran Ino.

"Enggak, waktu itu masalahnya sama si kembar Sakon dan Ukon, No. Kimimaro marah lantaran Geen ngelempar barang-barang klub Basket ke arah dua orang itu!" bantah Sakura, "jadi, mestinya, Sakon atau kalau tidak Ukon."

"Gak, salah, bukan mereka, tapi…"

Untuk beberapa lama mereka bertiga saling mengajukan calon, dari satu nama ke nama yang lain. Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, kelihatannya ia tertarik mendengar rentetan nama orang-orang yang pernah bermasalah denganku. Sedangkan aku terus berdoa supaya pada akhirnya mereka menyerah dan melupakan 'dare' ini.

"Stop, stop, gue tau," kata Karin membuat semua mendengarkan lanjutan kalimatnya. "Gaara!"

"Eh? Dia kan kerabatnya Geen," ujar Ino.

"Iya, tapi kalau gak salah, si Geen pernah cerita kalau dia benci banget sama yang namanya Gaara," jelas Karin.

"Gaara yang nginap di flatnya Geen?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ino dan Karin mengangguk dengan mantap.

Kali ini semua menoleh kepadaku. "Hm, itu… mm, rasanya… tidak adil dan hm, tidak mungkin!" jawabku tak nyambung.

"Kalo lo gak mau, gue nih yang gantiin lo nelpon Gaara," ujar Karin sambil senyam senyum.

"S-sasuke!" seru gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba. Ketiga gadis berambut warna warni yang semula ingin melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memaksaku segera menoleh kepada Hinata. "A-ano, Geen se-selalu bertengkar d-dengan Sasuke setiap kali m-mereka bertemu. J-jadi… aku kira, orang y-yang p-paling dibenci Geen ad-adalah Sasuke," jelas Hinata.

Apa? Hinata, kenapa kau malah menyodorkan pacarmu yang kurang ajar itu kepadaku? Astaga!

Ketiga temanku yang cerewet ini terdiam, mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di antara kami berlima, hanya aku yang tidak terkait dengan perasaan suka kepada Sasuke. Sakura –dulu- cinta mati kepada Sasuke, Ino dan Karin penggemar setianya, dan Hinata adalah pacarnya. Kalau begini, mestinya mereka bertiga menolak usul Hinata! Bagus! Ayo bilang tidak setuju!

"Benar juga, beberapa kali aku lihat Geen dan Sasuke perang mulut di koridor sekolah," kata Ino yang disambut oleh Sakura dan Karin dengan manggut-manggut.

Hei, hei, kenapa kalian setuju?

"Tapi, Sasuke kan sudah punya pacar!" tolakku sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Hinata, masa' kau tidak marah kalau cewek lain mengganggu pacarmu? Aku juga tidak mebenci Sasuke kok, sungguh!"

Karin menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Gak apa-apa kok Geen, Hinata gak bakalan marah, ini kan hanya permainan, ya kan Hinata?" tanya Karin kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Kenapa ia begitu senang mendapati aku akan 'nembak' Sasuke? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengajukan Sasuke ketika aku dipaksa melakukannya kepada Gaara?

Ino menekan tombol keypadnya berkali-kali. "Sasuke tak mau mengangkat panggilanku," ujarnya. Sakura dan Karin akhirnya juga mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi sama saja, panggilan mereka tidak diangkat. Akhirnya Karin meminta Hinata untuk menelpon pacarnya, dan hasilnya, berhasil. Sasuke menerima panggilannya. Sakura memberi tanda kepada Hinata agar mengaktifkan modus Loud speaker ponselnya.

"Hn? Tumben kau menelpon," sapa Sasuke begitu membuka percakapan.

"Mm, i-iya, ada yang i-ngin berbicara denganmu."

"Hn?"

Hinata kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku yang ku terima dengan gelengan. Ino mengambil ponsel Hinata, sedangkan Karin dan Sakura telah memegangiku dengan erat agar tidak kabur. "Bicara!" bisik ino memaksa. Aku kembali menggeleng. "Pengecut lo Geen, kan lo yang menyarankan permainan ini," bisik Karin dengan latar suara Sasuke yang berkali-kali mengatakan 'hallo' dan memanggil nama 'Hinata'.

Hufff... ok, hanya mengatakan kalimat singkat itu tidak akan membuatku mati.

"Oi, pikun!"

"Kau… cebol! Apa maumu!" Mereka berempat mulai senyam senyum mendengar suara ketus Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu, semoga setelah menggosok gigi, mulutku bisa kembali bersih dari kalimat laknat ini." Ino menyikutku sedikit keras

"…"

"Akumenyukaimu." Ucapku dengan cepat sehingga hanya terdengar Aku-mu saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa planet tempat kau berasal," sindir Sasuke. Karin mencubit pinggangku dan berbisik 'ulangi dengan pelan!' Dengan terpaksa aku ulangi kalimat itu, dengan mulut yang tidak terbuka lebar, aku ucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara yang rendah, "aku menyukaimu."

Pipi teman-temanku menggembung dan memerah menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresiku saat mengatakan kata-kata laknat itu.

"Ap-"

"Jangan ke-pede-an kau pikun, aku terpak-"

Tet

Ino langsung memutuskan komunikasiku dengan Sasuke. Pegangan Karin dan Sakura mengendor dan akhirnya lepas. Mereka melanjutkan tawa mereka yang sempat tertahan. Sial!

"Ino! Mengapa kau matikan? Dia bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak kepadaku!" teriakku marah.

"Karena tugasmu sudah selesai makanya aku matikan," jawabnya setelah bisa mengontrol napasnya.

"Lagian Geen, itu namanya bukan katakan cinta," kata Karin

"Iya, mana ada katakan cinta yang ketus dan kasar seperti itu, dan harusnya kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu' bukannya 'aku menyukaimu'," tambah Sakura.

"Biarin!" masih dengan tampang yang kesal aku rebut bungkusan kripik kentang dari tangan Ino dan memakannya secara membabi buta. "Giliran siapa sekarang?" tanyaku masih dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan kripik kentang.

Hinata memutar botol kosong transparan itu dengan pelan. Aku mengikuti perputaran botol itu dengan mataku. Oh tidak, jangan lagi aku. Pergerakkan botol tersebut semakin pelan, melewati Ino dan akhirnya berhenti di depanku. Sial! Mengapa bukan Ino saja? Aku tak ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi, "truth," tegasku.

"S-sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan G-gaara? Mengapa Geen me-memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'?" tanya Hinata dengan menatapku dalam. Teman-temanku yang lain juga tampak bersemangat ingin mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku sepupu jauh Gaara, ibunya adalah sepupu ibuku, dan aku adalah calon menantu di keluarga mereka, jadi, tak ada yang salahkan dengan panggilan Ayah?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APA!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

"Sst… nanti orang tuaku bangun," desis Ino setelah dia ikut berteriak bersama yang lain.

"Ma-maksudmu… kau dan… Gaara?" tanya Karin dengan tampang yang masih shock.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menguap lebar. "Anak Ayah yang kedua, kakaknya Gaara, Kankurou." Mereka mengangguk dan berucap 'Ooo' secara serempak.

-G-G-G-

Aku mengenal keluarga Sabaku sejak berumur 8 tahun. Dimulai dari pertemuan Ayah dengan Dad secara tidak sengaja. Ayah menyukai lukisan yang Dad buat dan bermaksud memborong semua karya Dad untuk dipajang di kantornya. Kami baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga Sabaku adalah kerabat kami ketika Mum mampir ke galeri Dad dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Ayah.

Semenjak saat itu aku sering berkunjung ke kediaman mereka, baik karena diundang ataupun karena kabur dari kemarahan Mum. Saat itu aku masih memanggil Ayah dengan sebutan 'paman' dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Gaara. Aku kira Ayah hanya memiliki dua orang anak, Kak Temari dan Kankurou.

..

..

"Huh, dimana ini? Argh! Lagi-lagi aku tersesat," gerutuku begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak disudut koridor. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan banyak buku, tampilannya sederhana, hanya memuat sedikit properti. Awalnya aku kira aku memasuki sebuah perpustakaan, tapi ada sebuah tempat tidur di dekat jendela. Ketika aku akan melangkah lebih jauh, ada tangan yang menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali memasuki kamarku tanpa izin," ancam sosok anak laki-laki yang tadi menarikku secara paksa. Setelah mengatakan kalimat peringatan itu kepadaku, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan wajahku. Beberapa saat kemudian Kak Temari datang mencariku dan mengajakku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Kesan yang aku tanamkan dalam otakku; orang yang harus dijauhi bernama, Gaara.

..

..

Umur 11 tahun aku pindah secara total ke kediaman Sabaku atas permintaan Ayah. Alasannya? Untuk mengajarkanku bersikap disiplin. Dad dan Mum berkali-kali dipanggil ke sekolah karena tindakanku yang suka bikin onar. Tak hanya itu, terkadang tetangga di lingkungan tempat kami tinggal sering komplain karena merasa terganggu dengan ulahku. Aku pernah melapor kepada seorang ibu-ibu bahwa aku melihat suaminya berselingkuh. Si istri mencak-mencak tak percaya dan sang suami marah-marah karena merasa difitnah. Pft, aku yakin pada akhirnya si istri menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Dua tahun yang lalu, mereka bercerai. Ha! Apa kataku!

Kabar tentang kenakalanku ini sampai ditelinga Ayah dan membuat Ayah memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Pada umur 11 tahun inilah aku mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah. Kenapa? Karena aku merasa sosoknya seperti orang tua keduaku. Bahkan pada akhirnya aku lebih dekat dengan Ayah dari pada dengan orang tua kandungku.

Jalan pikiran kami serupa. Dimana ada Ayah, di situ ada Geen. Ayah selalu mengajakku bersamanya; berburu, main golf, latihan menembak, menonton pacuan kuda, dan berbagai kegiatan. Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa sepupuku begitu menjaga jarak dengan Ayah? Apa karena Ayah bersikap dingin dan tak acuh?

Dan jawaban itu aku temukan ketika aku ikut balapan liar pada umur 14 tahun bersama Kankurou. Kami berdua mengalami kecelakan yang sedikit parah. Begitu sembuh, kami berdua dihujani dengan berbagai tipe hukuman, mulai dari yang teringan –menulis shodo (kaligrafi)- sampai yang terberat –dikurung di dalam rumah dan dilarang memakai peralatan elektronik dan bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar, hanya bisa berteman dengan buku tua-. Saat itu aku sadar, ternyata selain 'dingin', Ayah juga tak bisa diganggu gugat dan bersifat otoriter dan seorang diktator.

..

..

Kejadian ini terjadi saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku yang bosan menunggu Kankurou menyelesaikan pembuatan boneka kokeshi bermaksud mengunjungi Ayah di ruang kerjanya. Tapi tanganku yang akan memutar kenop pintu tertahan lantaran aku mendengar suara Mum.

"Kami tahu Geen masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti ini. Hanya saja kami khawatir dengan masa depannya kelak. Sekarang tingkahnya mulai membaik dan itu semua berkat bimbingan Anda. Tapi bagaimana nanti jika Geen lepas dari pengawasan Anda dan kembali kepada sikapnya yang dulu?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?

"Jika Geen bisa terikat dengan keluarga ini, saya rasa itu akan lebih baik untuk masa depannya." Kali ini aku mendengarkan suara Dad. "Jadi bagaimana menurut Anda? Apakah Anda setuju dengan niat kami untuk mengikat Geen dan Gaara dalam tali pertunangan?"

Diikat dalam pertunangan? Dengan Gaara? Demi masa depanku? Hei, apa aku sebegitu labilnya hingga harus dijodohkan seperti ini?

"Tidak bisa, Gaara telah dijodohkan sedari kecil dengan gadis lain." Kali ini aku mendengar suara Ayah. Telingaku semakin menempel ke pintu. Untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari rencana mereka untuk masa depanku.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kankurou berdiri dengan tangan kirinya membawa boneka kokeshi berupa gadis jepang berkimono ungu, rambut coklatnya masih belum selesai di cat. Aku tersenyum, kokeshi menyerupai wujudku hampir selesai.

"Di sini kau rupanya, sudahku..." Aku langsung membungkam mulut Kankurou dan kemudian menunjuk pintu, mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti jejakku menguping.

"Aku setuju dangan ide kalian untuk mengikat Geen dengan keluarga ini. Bagaimana dengan Kankurou?"

Ucapan Ayah barusan sukses membuat kami saling menoleh. Pemuda yang lebih tua dariku itu segera membawa ku menjauh dari pintu ruang kerja Ayah. "Ada apa? Apa maksudnya dengan mengikatmu? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Mereka berencana untuk mempertunangkan kita berdua!" jelasku singkat dengan raut yang masih cemas.

"Oh," respon Kankurou.

"Kenapa kau santai begitu? Kau setuju kalau kita bertunangan? Memang masih mending sih dari pada dengan Gaara, tapi, sama saja, aku tidak suka akan hal ini. Mengapa mereka seenaknya memutuskan hal sepenting ini, bukankah-," Kankurou menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku, membuatku menghentikan pengucapan rangkaian kalimat tak jelas.

"Aku sudah tau dari dulu kalau cepat atau lambat Ayah pasti akan merancang pertunanganku dengan seorang gadis, jadi hal ini tak mengejutkanku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang hampir putus asa.

"Hei, kita tidak akan menikah besok atau dalam waktu dekat, ini hanya pertunangan. Sebaiknya kau menerimanya, karena jika kau menolak, kau hanya akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain, dan begitu juga sebaliknya denganku. Protes pun percuma, omongan anak kecil tak akan pernah didengar. Kau ditunangkan denganku, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kita bisa membuat kesepakatan bersama."

"Uh huh, kesempatan seperti apa?" tanyaku mulai tertarik.

"Secara formal dimata keluarga, kita memang terikat tapi tidak untuk yang sebenarnya. Kau dan aku boleh melirik atau memacari siapa pun. Aku takkan mencampuri urusan pribadimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana?" usul Kankurou.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata akhirnya kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Kankurou tertawa pelan, "kami bertiga telah menganggapmu sebagai adik kami sendiri, jadi perasaan seperti itu rasanya mustahil."

"Bertiga? Maksudmu Gaara juga menganggapku sebagai adiknya?" tanyaku ragu.

Kankurou mengangguk pelan, "bukankah Gaara tidak lagi mempersoalkan masalah kau yang seenaknya mengacaukan barang-barangnya? Dia juga sudah mulai membalas keusilanmu kan?" Aku menggangguk dengan ragu, iya sih, tapi Gaara membalasku dengan cara yang licik melalui perantara orang lain seperti Ayah. "Kalau dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai adeknya, tak mungkin dia mau repot-repot untuk mengingatkanmu belajar ataupun sekedar menegurmu. Ia akan mengacuhkan orang yang berada di luar area keluarga dan bisnis," terang Kankurou.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menyukaiku sebagai seorang cewek?"

"Dia sudah punya tunangan, meskipun sikapnya acuh dan tak peduli kepada gadis itu, Gaara adalah lelaki yang setia, lagipula saat ini yang ada di otaknya hanya pendidikan dan bisnis." Kankurou meletakkan boneka yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke atas meja. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja, aku setuju," jawabku sambil menjabat tangan Kankurou.

..

..

"Kak, kenapa Ayah marah-marah?" tanyaku kepada Kak temari begitu melihat para pelayan keluar dari ruang kerja Ayah dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Gaara yang berdiri diluar segera masuk setelah mendengar panggilan dari Ayah.

"Pertunangan Gaara diputuskan oleh pihak perempuan. Kabarnya karena ulah Gaara yang kasar atau acuh -atau apalah gitu- kepada gadis itu," jelas Kak Temari.

"Gaara tidak cerita mengenai masalahnya kepada kakak?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti Kak Temari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Gaara berbicara hanya jika ia merasa perlu. Dia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain, Geen." Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kakak kenal siapa tunangannya?"

Kak Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada pegangan tangga. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali atau dua kali, anaknya manis dan sopan. Namanya…" Ia terdiam sejenak mengingat sebuah nama, "ah, aku lupa namanya siapa."

"Geen, sebaiknya jangan campuri urusannya," saran Kak Temari sebelum kami berpisah dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

..

..

Tok tok tok

Setelah mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali aku memutar kenop pintu kamar Gaara dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Gaara tengah berkutat dengan komputer dan buku-buku tebalnya. "Gaara," panggilku, tapi ia tetap tak menoleh.

"Hei, panda," panggilku lagi, kali ini ia menoleh dengan cepat. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku disuruh Ayah untuk pamit kepadamu, besok aku akan berangkat ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana."

Gaara terdiam barang sejenak, "Konoha?" tanyanya pelan seolah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengatakan satu kata itu, ia kembali berbalik dan menghadap ke komputernya. "Iya, Konoha, kata Kak Temari sekolahan di sana termasuk sekolah unggulan di Jepang," jelasku bersemangat. Gaara tak merespon apa-apa.

"Hei, setidaknya sampaikan salam perpisahan dan sedikit nasehatmu kepadaku!" ujarku kesal karena di acuhkan. Gaara tetap mengetik dan menatap layar komputernya, "jangan bikin onar di Konoha dan titipkan salamku untuk keluarga Hyuuga."

-G-G-G-

_Titipkan salamku untuk keluarga Hyuuga_? Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang dengan pesan Gaara, jadi mereka memang telah lama saling mengenal?

"Ahh, gue kira Gaara dah tunangan sama lo, bisa patah hati dua kali kalau beneran terjadi," ujar Karin.

"Kalau gitu lo harus bersiap-siap untuk beneran patah hati, Rin. Ayah berencana mau jodohin Gaara dengan cewek Suna," jelasku sambil melirik Hinata. Seiring dengan kembalinya ingatanku akan masa lalu, aku semakin yakin, Gaara dan Hinata pasti ada apa-apanya.

"A-anu, aku k-ke kamar mandi d-dulu yah." Hinata langsung berdiri terburu-buru dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Benar, pasti ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Gaara tak pernah pacaran dan hanya pernah terlibat pertunangan sebanyak satu kali. Apa Hinata adalah tunangan Gaara yang terdahulu?

Ino menyenggolku dan mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Karin. Karin tengah cemberut sambil memakan kripik kentang dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Masih ada Suigetsu kok yang setia menunggumu, jadi tak usah bersedih seperti itu, Karin," ledekku.

"Argh… aku tak akan pernah lagi terjebak dengan sosok Laki-laki dingin seperti mereka. Itu sumpahku," tegasnya sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan dengan sorot mata berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya lo ikutin aja saran si Geen," ujar Ino.

"Dia memang tidak dingin, tapi gila! Ew, lebih baik aku jomblo seumur hidup dari pada harus bersamanya."

"Hati-hati dengan janjimu Karin," kata Sakura sambil mulai memposisikan botol ditengah. Begitu Hinata kembali duduk di tempatnya, Sakura langsung memutar botol bekas itu. Ino dan Hinata belum mendapat giliran jadi 'tertuduh', semoga saja kali ini giliran Hinata. Aku ingin meminta Sakura menanyakan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Oh, Ino sebagai korban, bukan Hinata. "Truth," ucap Ino. Kelihatannya malam ini yang mendapatkan 'Dare' memang hanya aku. Sakura langsung menanyakan pertanyaan inti yang selalu membuat kami penasaran. "Apakah kau dan Shikamaru pacaran?"

Ada raut kesedihan di wajah Ino, ia menghindar dari tatapan kami dan berkata, "tidak." Suasana menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura merasa bersalah. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan terjadi perubahan drastis seperti ini, awalnya aku mengira ia akan menjawab 'ya' dengan malu-malu dan akhirnya kami akan menggodanya bersama-sama.

"Hei," Karin membuka suara, kelihatannya ia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. "Semua sudah mendapatkan giliran menjadi 'korban', kecuali Hinata. Aku rasa itu tidak adil, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama memikirkan pertanyaan yang harus Hinata jawab?"

Aku dan Sakura mengangguk setuju, Ino yang awalnya sedikit bersedih, terlihat bersemangat kembali. "Benar, aku setuju, bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Demi melihat ekspresi Ino yang kembali bersemangat dan tampang kami yang memohon, Hinata mengangguk setuju. Seketika kami langsung menjauh dari Hinata dan berbisik-bisik merumuskan sebuah pertanyaan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya tercapailah sebuah pertanyaan yangn menurut kami paling penting untuk diketahui.

"Apakah benar Sasuke menyatakan cintanya di taman kota? Kalau tidak dimana? Dan bagaimana?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, dengan menunduk, ia menjawab, "t-tidak. Wa-waktu itu, di depan rumahku. D-dia mengantarkanku p-pulang dan… kami berpapasan dengan Neji-nii. Neji-nii b-bertanya, A-ada urusan apa Sa-sasuke ke rumahku."

"Lalu, lalu?" desak kami secara serempak.

"S-sasuke bilang, di-dia… dia m-mengantarkan p-pacarnya pulang." Kami semua melongo mendengar cerita Hinata. Jadi Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan perasannya? Sasuke sendiri yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Hinata tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata? Kepedean sekali si pikun itu.

"Ah, so sweet…" ucap Ino sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apanya yang sweet, itu namanya mengambil keputusan sepihak, bisa dikatakan dengan pemaksaan," bantahku.

"Bukan, itu namanya tegas, dari pada didekati, diperlakukan dengan baik, tapi tak pernah memberi penjelasan hubungan. Itu lebih kejam, tersiksa dengan perasaan yang di gantung, dianggap sebagai sahabat atau dianggap sebagai pacar?" bantah Ino dengan suara sedikit keras. Meski pun ia tak menceritakan secara langsung, kami semua mengerti kalau ia sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan laki-laki berambut nanas, Shikamaru.

"Iya deh kalau gitu, aku memang tidak mengerti urusan yang beginian," ujarku mengalah.

"Sudah jam setengah dua pagi, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil menguap.

-G-G-G-

A/N: Terima kasih telah berkunjung, membaca, dan me-review 'Random' dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.

Terima kasih kepada: _**Nara Aiko**_, _**Sweet Lavender**_, _**FansNegima**_, _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_, _**NaMIKAze Nara**_, _**Uchiha Himeka**_, _**Violet7orange**_, _**Dewi chan**_, _**Naru Luv Hina**_, dan semua _**silent reader(s)**_.

Kelihatannya saia benar-benar akan **HIATUS** untuk jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Seperti penjelasan saia di chap 5. Oh, tuhan, mudah2an teman sekamarku di asrama baik hati dan tidak sombong, punya laptp dan tulus serta ikhlas minjamin Jiy laptpnya, atau setidaknya, bukakanlah pintu hati dan pintu rejeki ortu jiy, agar mereka mau membelikan diriku laptp secepatnya, atau setidaknya mudah2an diriku menang undian berhadiah laptp… hah… Amin.

Silahkan review dan sampai jumpa lagi^^.


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Random**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Unk-gu G-jiy owns Random.

Standard warning applies

A/N: Mohon maaf lahir batin… Maafkan saia! Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.. U/ semua reviewer dan reader; makasih sudah mau menunggu dan kembali membaca Random, kalo lupa, baca ulang aja yah! *ditabok masal* maafkan atas semua typo, saya ngetik kilat soalnya…

_**Capek login**_: makasih udah dibilang bagus… *tersipu malu sampe pipi memerah kaya' tomat busuk dilindas truk*

_**Nara Aiko**_: Ok, lain kali akan jiy cantumin tulisan Please backnya… (?)

_**NaMIKAze Nara**_: Benarkah dirimu terjebak? Senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku… hehe, sampe sekarang keinginan jiy gak terwujud, kata ibunda: 'gak ada rencana alokasi dana utk lappie mu tahun ini Jiy!' T.T Yosh! Merantau nyok merantau!

_**Violet7orange**_: Di chap ini ada adegan Geen VS Sasuke lowh… mari kita saksikan!

_**Sweet Lavender**_: Ya gitu deh jeng… Beneran suka? Makasih teman…

_**Dewi-chan**_: Makasih udah bersedia menunggu ;)

_**Naru Luv Hina**_ : ya ya ya, setuju… long live Geen! (narsis akut)

_**Yuuaja**_: tenang aja neng, yang berpendapat kek gitu bukan kamu seorang, jiy awalnya juga mikir gitu, pesimis dah saia sama cerita ini… idenya pun muncul dadakan, mengalir begitu aja… Salam kenal dan makasih udah ripiu! XD

_**Anata**__**nehyu**_: Ho oh, ejiy juga heran, knapa si geen jd terlalu eksis yah? Ok, karna dah lebih dari 3org (termasuk ejiy) yang menyatakan keganjilan ini, jiy putuskan utk menghpus ket hinata sbg tokoh utma… siapa dan bagaimana akhirnya, kita liat nanti aja, makasih n salam kenal! XD

_**Reader1**_: lagi2 driku melambung… makasssssih….

(balas ripiu bersambung di bawah…)

Selamat membaca!

G-G-G

**Random**

Chap 9

Lihat ke kiri, aman. Tengok ke kanan, aman. Ok, kita lanjutkan perjalanan.

Puk!

Aduh, tangan siapa yang ada dipundakku ini? Mudah-mudahan bukan dia. Aku menoleh ke samping, mencoba untuk mengidentifikasi siapa pemilik tangan ini. jari-jarinya panjang dan lentik, ada cincin yang melingkar di salah satu jarinya. Hm, bagus, berarti ini tangan cewek. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Kenapa lo Geen? Celingak celinguk kaya' maling mau kabur."

"Ye… gak ada maling yang secantik ini," bantahku narsis. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau bertemu Sasuke , mau ditarok dimana wajahku?"

Ino tertawa pelan, "gue rasa dia gak bakalan mikirin masalah sepele kayak gitu Geen. Dulu bahkan setiap hari ada cewek yang 'nembak' Sasuke, tapi nggak ada satupun yang dia acuhkan." Ino merangkul pundakku dan kami pun mulai melangkah keluar bangunan utama sekolah.

"Iya, tapi masalahnya siapa yang bias menolak pesona super model sepertiku? Hahaha…"

Ino mendorong kepalaku pelan, "narsis lo Geen!"

"Jadi gimana tadi ujiannya? Masih ngandalin contekan?" tanya Ino.

"Yoi, meski gak satu ruangansama Karin, tapi gue satu ruangan sama Shino dan Tayuya, jadi amanlah…" ujarku sedikit bangga sambil berjalan mundur di depan Ino.

Brukk!

Ups, punggungku menabrak sesuatu. Aku berbalik membelakangi Ino dan… jreng! Alamak! Ternyata aku menabrak si setan pikun. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke samping kiri dan kanan serta menoleh ke belakang Sasuke. Mana Hinata? Bukankah biasanya dimana ada Sasuke, disitu ada Hinata?

Pelan-pelan aku angkat daguku untuk menatapnya. Sasuke tengah menatapku sambil menyeringai angkuh. Ino mundur beberapa langkah menjauhiku, kelihatannya ia tengah bersiap menonton pertandingan Geen VS Sasuke.

"Minggir," perintahku pelan. Sasuke mendengus dengan irama mengejek kepadaku.

"Mengapa kau jadi malu-malu begini? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" sindirnya sambil memblokir gerakan badanku yang berusaha pergi menjauh darinya.

"Minggir!"

"Hei, aku ada dihadapanmu sekarang, ini kesempatanmu. Ayo katakan!"

Aku berhenti menghindar dan kali ini menatapnya tajam. Beraninya kau mencari masalah denganku! Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam satu kali, huft… haah… dua kali, dan, action!

"Oh! Astaga!" teriakku keras sehingga membuat orang-orang mulai menoleh ke arah kami. Sasuke memandangku bingung.

"Astaga!" ulangku sekali lagi sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku yang kiri diatas dada. "Apa kau bilang tadi Sas? Kau menyukaiku?" orang-orang disekitar mulai berbisik-bisik dan menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan mereka.

"Apa yang k-"

Kejadian berikutnya membuat semua orang lebih terkejut. Plak! Aku menghentikan omongannya dengan menampar pipinya lumayan keras. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata? Pacar macam apa kau?" tambahku.

Aku lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke dan penonton yang masih shock dengan tindakanku. Aku abaikan panggilan Ino.

"Geen!" Setelah lumayan jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah berlari mengejarku.

"Hah, hah, ke-hah- keterlaluan lo Geen!"

"Yee… salah dia sendiri, kenapa mencari masalah denganku," jawabku santai sambil tetap berjalan di samping Ino.

Ino menarikku sedikit keras sehingga langkahku terhenti. "Tapi kan gak harus dengan menampar Sasuke di depan umum, Geen! Itu namanya ngejatuhin harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok!" terang Ino menggebu-gebu.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Apa iya aku bertindak berlebihan?

Drt…drt… Sakura calling…

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Beneran kamu nampar Sasuke, Geen?"

Tut…tut...

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Baru beberapa menit sudah dua orang yang mengajukan protes kepadaku. Bagaimana nanti? Bias-bisa seluruh anggota Sasuke fc menerorrku atau mungkin demo di depan flatku. Segera aku non-aktifkan ponselku.

"Geen, lo musti minta maaf sama Sasuke!" ujar Ino serius.

"Ok, besok gue minta maaf," ucapku sebelum berbelok pulang menuju flatku.

G-G-G

Drt…drt… Gaara Calling…

Setelah seharian mematikan ponsel, mailboxku penuh dengan pesan dari anggota Sasuke fc. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

"Moshi-moshi Gaar…"

"Apakah ini keluarga dari Sabaku-san?" aku mendengar suara yang asing ditelingaku. Bukan Gaara.

"Benar, ini siapa? Dan ada apa, ya?"

"Begini, Sabaku-san mabuk dan tidak bias mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Bisakah Anda menjemputnya kesini?"

Gaara mabuk? Aneh sekali, bukankah ia paling anti dengan yang namanya rokok dan alcohol?

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana. Tempatnya dimana?"

Lawan bicaraku menyebutkan sebuah nama bar yang lumayan jauh, harus naik bus untuk mencapainya. Dan sebelum naik bus, aku mesti keluar terlebih dahulu dari area komlpeks.

Aku turun ke lantai dasar dan langsung menyebrang ke kediaman Aburame.

Ting…tong…

Tak beberapa lama, pintu dihadapanku terbuka. Shino membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. "Shino, anterin aku dong ke halte di depan," pintaku.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Shino sambil menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil motor. "itu, ngejemput si Gaara, dia mabuk di bar," jelasku.

Shino mulai menyalakan motornya, "kalau sudah malam begini jumlah bus yang beroperasi berkurang, jadi lama kalau harus menunggu bus. Aku antar kau sampai ke bar," ujarnya sambil memberikan tamda kepadaku untuk naik.

"Yaa… Shino, kamu memang baik hati, makasih…" seruku.

…

"Bagaimana nanti balik ke flat?" Tanya Shino begitu sampai di depan bar. "Aku akan mengendarai mobil Gaara, sekali lagi makasih ya Shino!"

Shino mengangguk dan lalu memutar motornya untuk kembali pulang. Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Shino, aku mendorong pintu bar untuk mencari Gaara. Aku menemukannya duduk disalah satu sudut bar bersama-sama seorang laki-laki setengah baya.

"Apa Anda yang tadi menghubungi saya?" tanyaku kepada bapak-bapak itu. Ia mengamatiku sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Anda keluarganya?" katanya sambil menunjuk Gaara. Aku mengangguk, "ada apa tadi pak? Tidak biasanya Gaara minum-minum," tanyaku.

"Tadi kami melakukan sedikit perayaan dengan teman-teman sekantor." Perayaan? Biasanya kan Gaara menghindar dari acara-acara bersosialisasi seperti ini.

"Kamu bisa menyetir?" Tanya bapak itu lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja pak, saya kan sudah punya SIM," bualku. Lawan bicaraku memandangku skeptis. "Badan boleh kecil pak, tapi saya sudah cukup umur!" lanjutku berusaha meyakinkan. Si bapak tersenyum dan kemudian mulai menolongku membopong Gaara menuju basement.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si bapak, aku langsung duduk di belakang kemudi. "Aha! Akhirnya aku bias menyetir kembali." Aku menoleh ke jok belakang tempat si panda terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Gaaa…ra! Sudah sadarkah dirimu?" tanyaku memastikan.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah matanya, "ha… Geen, apa kabar?"

Pertama suaranya tak lagi berwibawa, lalu ia benar-benar memanggil namaku, dan yang ketiga dia menanyakan kabarku. Jadi positif, Gaara masih mabuk.

Bagus, ternyata kau baru akan memanggil namaku jika kau tak sadar, heh, panda?

Setelah melemaskan jari-jari tangan, aku mulai menyalakan mobil Gaara. Pada tancapan gas pertama, aku hampir menabrak tiang penyangga basement. Aku rasa itu karena tanganku masih kaku karena terlalu lama istirahat dari aktivitas menyetir. Tapi pada tarikan berikutnya, bias dibilang perjalananku mulus.

Jalanan masih lengang sehingga aku lebih bebas mengemudi menguasai jalan.

Aku memasuki kawasan pertokoan ketika aku melihat Hinata tengah duduk sendirian di bawah sorotan lampu jalan. Ia tertidur di bangku itu, di depan kafe tempat mereka dia dan Sasuke pertama kali kencan. Aku berhenti dengan tidak mulus jauh di depannya sehingga membuatku harus memundurkan kembali mobil ke belakang.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, aku langsung ergerak ke tempat Hinata dan membangunkannya. "Mengapa kau di sini malam-malam begini Ta?" tanyaku begitu Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keberadaanku dan keadaan disekitarnya. Hinata menatapku dan menjawab, "a-aku ada janji dengan Sasuke di-di sini."

Hm? Janjian hamper tengah malam begini?

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggunya di sini?" Hinata menengok jam tangannya, "hm, cu-cukup lama," jawabnya kikuk.

"Dasar! Keterlaluan tuh Sasuke, coba kamu telepon dia sekarang, Ta," saranku. Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas tangannya dan langsung enghubungi Sasuke.

"P-ponselnya masih tidak aktif seperti tadi s-sore," ujar Hinata. "Mungkin S-sasuke lagi sibuk, ia tak b-bisa dihubungi sejak ta-tadi siang," tambahnya.

Sejak tadi siang? Setelah aku menamparnya? Apa ia terlalu shock sampai-sampai harus mengurung diri di kamar? Atau ia sedang merancang rencana balas dendamnya kepadaku?

"Sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku Hinata, aku antar kau pulang," ajakku, lawan bicaraku mengangguk setuju.

Langkah Hinata menuju pintu depan terhenti karena hadanganku. "Ne, Hinata, bangku depan penuh dengan barang-barangku, jadi kamu duduk di belakang aja ya?" tawarku.

"B-baik, tak masalah,"

Sebenarnya kursi di sebelah pengemudi hanya di isi oleh jaketku. Aku hanya sekedar iseng, ingin tahu reaksi Hinata jika harus duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara yang tengah mabuk. Jika mereka benar-benar pernah memiliki suatu hubungan khusus, pasti akan terlihat percikan-percikan yang mencurigakan nantinya.

Hinata membuka pintu jok belakang dan kemudian terdiam tak bergerak masih dengan tangan yang memegang pintu mobil.

"Ayo Hinata, sekarang sudah larut malam, kau ingin melihat Neji dan Hiashi-sama mencak-mencak?" ujarku sambil mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, aku beranjak ke belakang kemudi, mulai menyalakan mobil dan melirik Hinata dan Gaara melalui kaca spion.

Hinata membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Gaara, sebisa mungkin ia menempel pada pintu mobil. Si panda teler sepertinya mulai menyadari keneradaan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Gaara mengedip-edipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah tengah berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya. Setelah merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Hinata secara berkelanjutan. Yang ditatap hanya menoleh ke arah jendela, seolah menemukan hal yang sangat menarik di luar sana.

Aku mulai menyetir asal-asalan, sehingga tubuh Gaara yang tengah kehilangan keseimbangannya sukses menubruk badan Hinata. Mendapati tubuh mereka yang bertubrukkan, aku mulai memperlambat laju mobil. Kembali ku lirik keadaan mereka.

Hinata membatu, ia seakan-akan ditimpa oleh sesuatu yang bias membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika. Dengan perlahan Gaara bergeser menjauhi Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. "Geen, berhenti! Biar gue yang nyetir."

Gaara masih memanggil namaku, aku yakin dia masih mabuk. Aku abaikan omongannya dan tetap menyetir sambil melirik ke belakang melalui pantulan cermin. Sekali lagi tubuh ereka bertubrukkan, kali ini giliran Hinata yang menubruk Gaara.

Hinata buru-buru menjauh dari Gaara. "Nata…" panggil Gaara sambil memegangi lengan Hinata. Aku mengurangi kecepatan laju mobil demi mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang baru akan dimulai.

"Jangan keras kepala, sikapmu ini hanya akan mempersulit hubungan keluarga kita." Hinata melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Gaara dengan kasar begitu mendengar ucapan Gaara. "A-aku telah cukup bersabar!" bentak Hinata, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan nada yang keras. "Mengapa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya keluarga dan harga dirimu?" Hinata menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah memenuhi bola matanya. Lalu ia menghadap ke pintu mobil dan mulai membukanya.

Aku tersentak kaget melihat tindakannya ini. Apa dia akan nekat loncat keluar? Segera aku hentikan laju mobil. Hinata langsung bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah sadar?

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyaku pelan dan sedikit prihatin. Meski tak tahu ujung permasalahannya, tapi aku mencium ada masalah yang cukup rumit terkandung di dalamnya.

Gaara hanya menjatuhkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah ia mendengarkan pertanyaanku atau tidak.

G-G-G

Begitu sampai di flat, Gaara langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. "Gaara!" panggilku yang tetap saja diacuhkannya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Heh? Kau piker siapa yang memiliki flat ini hah?

Aku segera beranjak ke kamarku dan mengambil kunci cadangan dari dalam laci.

Klek…

Aku mendapati Gaara tengah telungkup di atas ranjang ketika pintunya berhasil aku buka. "Gaara, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa benar kalian pernah bertunangan?" tanyaku begitu duduk di samping badannya.

"Keluar! Ini bukan urusanmu," ujarnya dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertindak seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah sendirian, Gaar. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau ini manusia, bukan setan? Manusia adalah makhluk social yang tak bisa hidup sendiri Gaara," jelasku.

"Kubilang, keluar!" bentaknya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal sehingga bentakkannya sedikit teredam.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu kepadaku! Mau tak mau kau harus menerima kedudukanku sebagai anggota keluargamu. Aku berhak mengetahui masalah yang mengganggu teman dan keluargaku!" balasku sedikit emosi.

"Tadi Hinata bilang bahwa kau hanya mementingkan keluarga dan harga dirimu, heh? Jika memang benar begitu, tak heran Hinata berpaling darimu. Apakah kau pernah menghargai perasaannya? Atau setidaknya, pernahkah kau menghargai perasaanmu kepadanya?

"Jika benar-benar menginginkannya, minta maaf kepadanya dan kejar dia dengan setulus hatimu tanpa embel-embel kehormatan atau hubungan keluarga, bisnis, atau apa pun itu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, berhenti memancing emosinya."

Aku menghela napas pelan, menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi tidak, ia tetap diam tak merespon ucapanku.

Aku telah berbicara terlalu banyak, meski aku tidak tahu apakah yang aku katakan tepat mengenai permasalahannya atau tidak. Setidaknya aku telah mengeluarkan opiniku, meski Gaara diam, aku tahu kalau dia mendengar suaraku. Sekarang semua terserah kepadanya.

G-G-G

_Bersambung…_

(lanjutan…)

_**Ara**_: Salam kenal! Ia tuh, saya juga curiganya begitu… (?)

_**AeroBoy Mls pke nick FansNegima**_: Yah si akang, namanya panjang bener dah.. hehhee… humornya kurang? Maap… ok, akan jiy usaha in utk lbih giat lagi les di grup srimulat n istirahat yang cukup biar gak strees… oh iye, jgn panggil aku sensei, entah knapa, denger dpanggil kek gtu serasa trdngar dpanggil tupai… (nah loh? Ngasal!)

_**Narahatake**_: Kasihan atuh, rambutnya pake acara dijambak… Astaga! Fic ku di bilang keren nyak! Babe! Denger tuh apa kata org! katanya kereeen… *sorak2 bergembira nyambi keliling empang*

_**Chibi Run Neko**_: WoW! Langsung 3 ripiu! Makasih n salam knal!

_**Mayra Gaara**_: Hei! Makasih karna udah mengikuti pembuatan fic ini d fb! XD

_**Tiwi**_: Salam kenal! Ini lanjutannya!

Terima kasih utk:_** Capek login, Nara Aiko,NaMIKAze Nara**_, _**Violet7orange, Sweet Lavender**_, _**Masahiro 'night' Seiran, Dewi-chan**_, _**Naru Luv Hina,**_ _**Yuuaja**_, _**Sabaku no Ligaara**_, _**Anatanehyu, Reader1, Ara**_,_** AeroBoy Mls pke nick FansNegima, Narahatake**_,_** Chibi Run Neko, Mayra Gaara, Ya2-ichigo-baka, Tiwi, Chocomint the Snidget, dan semua reader.**_

Maaf atas segala kesalahan…

Ripiu plisss… :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Random **

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine, but Geen, of course. ^^

**Warning**! Mungkin karena dampak negative UTS, tugas, dan komplikasi stress tingkat tinggi yang terjadi pada author, jadi fic ini sangatlah lebay, sinetronisme banget, n humornya minim..

**A/N**: Ehm, hai! Hmm, mungkin teman2 udah bosan denger kata ini, tapi rasanya gak bosan2 saya ucapkan karena saya sadar akan kesalahan saya yang gak apdet2… MAAF yah… :) slain itu juga maaf karena jiy gak pernah lagi ngeripiu fic sodara2, harap dimaklumi, ejiy aja sekarang sungguh sangat jarang mengakses ffn. Jgankan baca fic, komik naruto, conan, bleach, one peace, dll aja gak pernah lagi ejiy baca… :')

Oh iya, kayaknya saia harus ingkar janji… dulu saia pernah bilang akan menamatkan fic ini pda chap 10, tapi ternyata itu gak bisa terlaksana karena jiy harus menyelesaikan konflik yang tanpa sadar banyak ejiy timbulkan pd fic ini, cthnya saja konflik ShikaIno. :D

_**Narahatake aka nta hatake youichi**_ : iyaaa… salammu udah jiy sampein kpda si Geen! Lopeh yu pull, katanya.

_**NaMIKAze Nara**_ : iya nih… setelah ejiy baca ulang, ternyata bner, humornya berkurang… Alamak! Kok bisa gitu yah? =,="

_**Mayra Gaara**_ : Wuaaaa… MAY! Adduh, prasan kalo baca komenmu, pasti slalu ramee, hehehe…

_**AeroBoy**_: Hahaha, bukannya candaannya yg kelewatan, tp mank pada dasarnya s Geen slalu bertingkah semaunya… hahha…

_**Ara**_ : Hoolaaaaa… iye tuh, knpa yah si sasu g datang? *berlagak innocent*

_**Yuuaja**_: Hey! Makasih udah ripiu lg… iya tuh, kalo di voting kayaknya pendukung GaaHin sama SasGeen rada berimbang n sehati, hehehe…

_**Nara luv Hina**_ : Hehehehe… *nyengir kuda*

_**Wudheen**_: Hai my lovely twins… drimu kalo mampir ngeripiu, pasti komennya itu doank… ayo, tunjukkan merahmu! (?)

Buat _**Nara'UzWa'**_, _**Violet7orange**_, _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_, _**Sabaku no Ligaara**_, _**NgapuraNgapuraJoko**_, _**Neko Raito-kun**_, _**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**_, dan _**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan**_, buka aja inboxnya yah….

Terima kasih buat semua reader! XD

Okkeh… akhir kata slamat membaca!

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Chapter 10

Bagiku pagi ini Konoha Gakuen serasa dinaungi awan gelap dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kenapa? Karena hampir semua kaum hawa memandangku dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Yah, beruntung bahwa itu hanyalah istilah, aku tak bisa membayangkan akan berakhir seperti apa diriku jika benar mata memiliki kemampuan ganda seperti itu.

Dan yang membuatku heran adalah mengapa mereka hanya memandangku? Mengapa tak ada yang menjambak rambutku atau mungkin menghujatku karena telah menampar Sasuke?

Dengan langkah lebar nan terburu-buru, aku segera melangkah menuju ruangan ujianku. "Tayuya!" panggilku heboh begitu melihat sosok Tayuya yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku menatap keluar jendela. "Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan cewek yang bukan anggota kloni penyembah Sasuke pikun, ahh, senangnya," cerocosku yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Di luar auranya benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatanku, lama-lama aku bisa jantungan jika harus dihadapkan dengan massa sebanyak itu." Lagi-lagi Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti akan penderitaanku. "Argh, lagian mengapa masalah sepele seperti ini saja harus dibesar-besarkan?" Aku menghembuskan napas pelan sambil melemaskan otot-otot pundakku.

"Eh, iya ta, ntar bantuin gue lagi yah?" pintaku penuh harap. Bantuan apa? Tentu saja bantuan dalam mengerjakan soal ujian.

Tayuya mengangguk dan bergumam, "iya, nona Uchiha."

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan maksud perkataannya kepadaku, pengawas ujian telah lebih dahulu memasuki ruang ujian, sehingga niatku itu harus aku tunda.

-G-G-G-

Pst…st…st…

Hm? Apaan tuh?

Setelah mengamati pengawas ujian terlebih dahulu, aku menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati kepala Ino tengah nongol di kaca jendela di sebelah kiriku. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku sembari mengangkat sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'BENER LO JADIAN SAMA SASUKE?'

Hah?

Saat itu rasanya rahangku bagian bawah telah mendarat pada meja yang berada di hadapanku. Maksudnya apa? Aku dan setan pikun pacaran, gitu? Ngambil kesimpulan darimana itu anak? Asal ngomong aja, apa dia juga ikutan stress seperti fans Sasuke lainnya ya?

Teeeet…

Argh! Damn! Sial! Bel udah bunyi padahal masih ada 3 jawaban lagi yang belum ke isi. Ino nih, mentang-mentang udah kelar, seenak hatinya aja gangguin konsentrasiku. Tsk, mana si Shino sama Tayuya udah ngumpulin lembar jawaban mereka ke depan. Argh, menyebalkan!

…

"No, lo apa-apaan sih tadi? Kerjaan gue jadi gak selesai, tau nggak? Argh, sialan lo No!" sumpah serapahku begitu keluar dari ruang ujian.

"Ep, santai sist. Emang lo kira konsentrasi gue gak ke ganggu dengan headline majalah sekolah; 'Putus dari Hinata, Sasuke Gaet Geen?'?" jelas Ino sembari mengibas-ibaskan majalah sekolah di depan wajahku.

Mataku mengikuti gerakan tangan Ino sebelum akhirnya merebut benda penyebar masalah itu dari tangannya. Ada fotoku yang tengah menampar Sasuke pada cover majalah itu. Huh? Sejak kapan majalah ini berubah haluan menjadi majalah gossip?

Aku yang tengah fokus berpikir dan memelototi majalah sekolah hanya pasrah ketika Ino menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk pada bangku di depan kelas. "Kemaren ada pertemuan Sasuke fc, tapi sayangnya gue gak bisa datang. Nah, konon kabarnya, Sasuke kemaren hadir pada pertemuan itu untuk mengultimatum semua member tentang sesuatu hal. Terus begitu gue tanyain Karin, dia bilang…"

"Geen! Sialan lo" teriak Karin dari arah barat. "Kok gak cerita berita sepenting ini sama gue? Apa lo gak nganggap gue sebagai teman dekat lo, hah?"cerocosnya begitu berdiri dihadapanku.

"Rin, lo certain deh sama si Geen isi pertemuan kemaren, soalnya dari tadi dia gak ngaku-ngaku juga kalau dia udah jadian sama Sasuke," cetus Ino.

Setelah menghela napas panjang dan sambil berkacak pinggang, Karin berkata,"kemaren Sasuke bilang kalau kalian udah jadian dan mengultimatum kami agar tidak mengganggu cewek yang bernama 'Geen'. Padahal lo tau? Mereka semua udah merencanakan rencana yang panjang untuk balas dendam atas ulahmu menampar Sasuke di depan umum." Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Awalnya gue kira dia ngelakuin itu karena gak mau direpotin dengan dengan masalah 'balas dendam' itu nantinya, tapi begitu gue baca majalah ini, gue jadi yakin kalau kalian benar-benar pacaran," jelas Karin sambil membuka halaman bergambar Sasuke yang tengah ditanyai oleh ketua klub majalah sekolah.

"I-ini pasti rencana Sasuke untuk membalasku," bantahku. "La-lagipula, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ya, Hinata!" ujarku sedikit bersemangat begitu teringat akan Hinata. "Tadi malam saat aku bertemu dengannya, Hinata masih pacaran dengan Sasuke, kok," tambahku.

"Tadi gue udah konfirmasi sama Hinata loh Geen, dan dengan entengnya dia bilang gini, 'b-benar kok, k-kami emang udah p-putus'," ujar Karin sambil menirukan gaya bicara Hinata, Ino yang duduk disebelahku mengangguk meyakinkanku.

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Jelas-jelas semalam Hinata bilang dia sedang menunggu Sasuke dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa hubungan mereka telah putus, apa dia berbohong kepadaku? Lantas kalau dia bohong, apa yang dilakukannya semalam di depan kafe? Menunggu orang lain?

Huh, apapun itu, aku yakin ini hanyalah akal-akalannya Sasuke saja, dia pasti ingin balas dendam kepadaku.

Aku kembalikan majalah itu kepada Ino dan kemudian beranjak pergi untuk mencari Sasuke. "Eh, eh, Geen, lo mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Minta penjelasan dari si setan pikun!" jawabku tanpa menoleh.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Sasuke, namanya juga setan, jadi dia pasti tengah berada di tempat-tempat yang sepi seperti taman di belakang sekolah.

Brakk!

"Heh, setan! Apa maksudmu mengumbar-umbar cerita bohong tentang aku dan kau di majalah sekolah, hah?" labrakku setelah menendang kursi taman tempat ia bersemayam. Uh, kakiku jadi nyut-nyutan.

"Cukup berterima kasih, kau tak perlu berteriak dengan semangat membara seperti itu," ujarnya ringan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel. Sewaktu aku akan membuka mulut untuk membalas kata-katanya, Sasuke berdiri mengambil posisi di belakangku, dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leherku sehingga punggungku bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Seandainya aku membiarkan mereka bertindak, apa kau yakin saat ini kau masih bisa berkeliaran santai di sekolah ini, heh, cebol?" Aku melepaskan rangkulannya dengan kasar.

Ya, aku tahu kalau apa yang dia katakan itu benar adanya, tapi… aku tak sudi menerima gelar 'pacar baru Sasuke'. Ayolah, itu gelar yang sangat memalukan, mencemari nama baikku!

"Sekarang cobalah bertindak selayaknya seorang pacar yang baik. Belikan aku sesuatu yang bisa kumakan!" perintahnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kepadaku dan kemudian kembali fokus kepada ponsel birunya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai-sampai berhak menyuruh-nyuruhku, hah?" bentakku kasar sambil lagi-lagi menendang kursi tman yang didudukinya.

"Hey nona freak, jaga sikapmu jika kau tak ingin merasakan balasan dari massaku," ancamnya.

Urgh! Sudahkah ku katakan kepadamu bahwa aku benci melihat wajah liciknya?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan membawa sepotong sandwich tuna yang langsung aku sodorkan ke depan batang hidung Sasuke. Bukannya mengambil sandwich itu dari tanganku, setan pikun itu malahan memakannya langsung dari tanganku. Huh, aku tak sudi!

Baru saja aku berniat untuk menumpahkan amarahku kepadanya ketika si flip flop berwarna ungu bergetar di dalam saku rokku. "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihatku menatap layar ponsel dengan ekspresi heran.

"Gaara," jawabku singkat. Mendengar jawabanku, Sasuke langsung mengambil sandwich yang kupegang dan kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dariku dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tingkah Sasuke, aku langsung menjawab pangilan Gaara. Ada keheningan di sana sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar hembusan napas berat. Dan berikutnya yang kudengar adalah kata-kata datar tapi menyiratkan kecemasan. Sungguh, sebuah kejutan memaksaku untuk menahan napas. Dadaku rasanya sesak, pundakku serasa dihimpit bongkahan batu yang besar, dan perasaanku kacau setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Aku bingung, takut, dan cemas.

Sebuah cengkraman di pergelangan tanganku kembali membawa pikiranku ke alam nyata. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapku, meminta sebuah penjelasan akan perubahan tingkahku. Aku lepaskan tanganku dari pegangannya dan langsung berlari menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini hanyalah 'pulang ke Suna', aku harus segera pulang ke Suna. Harus!

Ketika langkahku hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, kembali Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak tahu dan tak sadar kalau ternyata ia mengejarku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Matanya berusaha menangkap pergerakan mataku yang tak fokus. "Apa yang Gaara katakan sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Suna! Aku harus kembali ke Suna!" bentakku dan kemudian berbalik berusaha untuk menghentikan kendaraan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapanku. Aku harus segera pulang ke Suna!

-G-G-G-

"Sak, menurutmu mengapa si Geen jadi linglung dan terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura. Kebetulan Ino, Sakura, dan Karin berada tak jauh dari gerbang, tadinya mereka bermaksud untuk pulang bersama, tapi malah dikejutkan dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Sasuke dan Geen.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada suatu masalah di Suna yang membuatnya harus segera kembali ke Suna," jawab Sakura ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"No no no, menurutku bukan sekedar masalah sepele seperti itu," bantah Karin sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tadi Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara, jadi mungkin saja ceritanya begini, Gaara dan Geen disuruh kembali ke Suna secepatnya oleh Sabaku-sama karena mereka akan ditunangkan, atau bahkan mungkin dinikahkan, makanya si Geen jadi stress seperti itu!" sorak Karin yang entah mengapa dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Masa'?" ujar Ino skeptis.

"Lagipula Geen statusnya tuh bertunangan dengan Kankurou, Rin, bukannya Gaara," bantah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita ubah saja jalan ceritanya menjadi seperti ini, tiba-tiba orang tua Geen sakit parah dan meminta Geen untuk segera pulang ke Suna, selain itu beliau juga ingin melihat Geen menikah, berhubung Kankurou lagi kuliah di luar negeri, jadi mau tak mau beliau meminta Sabaku-sama untuk menikahkan Geen dengan Gaara!" tutur Karin dengan pandangan berkhayal.

"St..sst… jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Karin dan sebaiknya kau kurangi hobimu menonton dorama," kata Sakura.

Masih dengan celotehan-celotehan dan adu argumen, akhirnya mereka bertiga melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan sosok yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pohon.

Bagaimana jika perkiraan Karin benar? Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Gaara semalam itu benar-benar terjadi? Apa kali ini dia benar-benar akan pergi?

_**Kilas balik… kejadian sebelum Gaara mabuk.**_

Ting tong…

Suara bel rumah kediaman Hyuuga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah pada siang itu. Salah seorang pelayan bergegas menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat tamu yang berdiri di hadapannya. Terakhir kali tamu itu berkunjung adalah tahun lalu, ketika Hyuuga-sama mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Hanabi. Setelah itu, tamu itu tak pernah lagi muncul di kediaman Hyuuga.

Setelah mempersilahkan tamu itu untuk masuk dan duduk, ia kemudian beranjak ke lantai atas untuk memanggil Hinata.

"A-ada k-keperluan apa kau m-mencariku?" tanya Hinata begitu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Waktuku tak banyak, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor," ujarnya sambil menengok jam tangannya, "dan sebaiknya kita berbicara di luar saja." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, tamu tersebut –yang tak lain adalah Gaara- melangkah keluar rumah. Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka terdiam dalam durasi waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menunggumu, Ayah telah menentukan seorang gadis untukku," ujar Gaara masih dengan pandangan ke depan, fokus mengemudi.

Hinata melirik Gaara sekilas dan kemudian menarik napas secara pelan, "y-ya, ak-aku tahu. Aku t-tahu hal itu dari Geen." Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. "Lalu… a-apa urusannya de-denganku?" tanya HInata dengan suara bergetar.

Gaara menepikan mobilnya. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak peduli, Nata." Gaara mendengus kesal. "Kau bilang semua masalah waktu dan kau bilang aku terlalu egois karena hanya memikirkan kepentinganku."

Gaara menatap Hinata lekat,"sebenarnya apa mau Hinata?" Hinata masih menatap keluar jendela, tak membalas tatapan Gaara. "Memintaku untuk berubah, tapi nyatanya kau yang berubah. Dan… menunggu heh? Sebenarnya apa itu menunggu? Membuka hatimu untuk orang lain? Aku kira ka-"

"Cukup!" potong Hinata. "Cukup…"

"Ya ya, kau benar, sudah cukup, ini memang tak penting bagimu kan?" Gaara menutup kedua matanya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir mobil. "Keluar!" ujar Gaara dingin. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sendu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil Gaara tanpa menunggu lebih lama.

Hinata berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas hingga akhirnya menangis di depan sebuah kafe. Menangis dan menangis hingga matanya terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Sore itu ada dua hati yang terluka karena cinta.

_**Kilas balik selesai :) **_

-G-G-G-

"S-sasuke, a-aku b-butuh bantuanmu…"

"Ayo, aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu."

-G-G-G-

Mencari seseorang diantara lalu lalang manusia ditengah kesibukan Bandara Internasional Konoha tidaklah mudah. Terlebih jika kau tidak mengetahui jam keberangkatan ataupun maskapai penerbangan yang digunakan. Yang kau tahu hanya tujuan keberangkatannya, yakni Suna. Jika kau meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir praktis, kau akan bertanya, mengapa harus repot-repot mencari seseorang di bandara? Kenapa tidak menyelesaikan masalah yang ada begitu di saat dia kembali?

Atau kau akan berkata begini, kalau memang begitu penting, kenapa tidak menghubunginya melalui telepon? Bukankah kita hidup di zaman modern?

Jika Hinata menunda menyelesaikan masalah antara dia dan Gaara sekarang, Hinata takut kalau tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan, karena mungkin saja benar bahwa Gaara akan bertunangan. Dan mencoba menghubunyinya melalui telepon merupakan cara yang telah Hinata tempuh sedari tadi, ketika ia dan Sasuke masih diperjalanan menuju bandara.

Hinata masih menunggu jawaban atas panggilan yang ia lakukan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Tingkahnya seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya di keramaian; berjalan ke sana kemari, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, serta menekan beberapa tombol yang ada pada ponselnya berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menemaninya ke bandara hanya berdiri pada satu titik, mengamati papan pemberitahuan keberangkatan. Masih ada tiga maskapai lagi yang belum berangkat ke Suna, berarti masih ada kemmungkinan bahwa Geen dan Gaara belum berangkat. Ia tengah berpikir beberapa kemungkinan ketika sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya. Oh, lebih tepatnya bukan sesuatu, tetapi seseorang.

"M-maaf, saya ter-… Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bentak Geen begitu mengetahui siapa yang barusan menjadi korban tabrakannya. Tak jauh dari Geen, terlihat Gaara yang tengah menarik sebuah koper di tangannya.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke kepada Hinata, mengabaikan pertanyaan Geen.

Hinata menoleh dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan sosok Gaara. Gaara membuang mukanya, menghindar dari sorotan mata Hinata. Hentakan lagu Sum41, still waiting, membuyarkan pandangan Hinata kepada Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Geen ketika mengangkat teleponnya. "Benarkah? Berapa lama? Oke, ya, akan aku beritahukan hal ini kepada Gaara. Mmhm, bye…"

"Gaar, terlalu lama jika harus menunggu penerbangan berikutnya. Kita harus sampai ke Suna sesegera mungkin. Kak Temari telah menyuruh paman Baki dan pilot pribadi ayah untuk menjemput kita di sini. Mereka telah berangkat dari Suna sekitar 20 menitan yang lalu." Geen melihat ke arah arlojinya, "lebih kurang 15 menitan lagi mereka sampai." Gaara mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan, selesaikan masalahmu segera," ujar Geen. Ia melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Hinata dan wajah yang masam kepada Sasuke sebelum pergi.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke pun pergi, memberikan waktu kepada Geen dan Gaara untuk berdua.

"M-maaf… maafkan a-aku," kata Hinata sambil menahan tangis.

Gaara menghapus air mata Hinata sebelum berkata, "aku harus pergi sekarang… " Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk pergi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena pelukkan Hinata dari belakang. "A-aku mohon, jangan p-pergi," pintanya pelan. Gaara berbalik, melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata dan kemudian mengecup kening Hinata sebelum beranjak pergi.

_Bersambung…_

-G-G-G-

A/N: Bwahahahaha… gaje bangeeet T.T oh iya, ada yang kelupaan tadi, **SELAMAT UNTUK PARA AUTHOR** yang masuk menjadi nominator **IFA 2010**! ^^ sampai saat ini jiy belum tau sih, siapa ja yang masuk, hehehe…

Terima kasih utk : _**Narahatake aka nta hatake youichi**_, _**NaMIKAze Nara**_, _**Mayra Gaara**_, _**AeroBoy**_, _**Ara**_, _**Yuuaja**_, _**Nara luv Hina**_, _**Wudheen**_, _**Nara'UzWa'**_, _**Violet7orange**_, _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_, _**Sabaku no Ligaara**_, _**NgapuraNgapuraJoko**_, _**Neko Raito-kun**_, _**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**_, dan _**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan **_serta para _**Reader**_ yang baik hati n berkenan ikut seta membaca fic ini! XD

Tumbuhan membutuhkan sinar matahari untuk berfotosintesis, manusia butuh makanan dan udara untuk hidup, sedangkan Author, butuh review untuk terus berkarya… hahaha, kagak nyambung sama sekali. Mohon sumbangan riviu, seikhlasnya ajah ocreee? Kritik pedas, kritik manis, kritik kecut (?), flame, saran dan surat cinta(?) ejiy terima dengan senang hati… Salam Yiihaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**1**

**Random**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Selain Geen, tentunya.

Standard Warning applies

**Eji's notes**: bentar lagi UAS, huhuhu, akankah nilai mutuku naik atau setidaknya bertahan? Pyuuh, kuharap transkip nilai yang akan dikirimkan nanti g bikin si bapak n ibu jantungan, hahah… ji bisa apdet skarang lantaran dlm masa libur natal n tahun baru, plus masa tenang sebelum uas. Kabar duka bgiku lantaran mesti mengetik ulang chap ini lantaran hal yg menyebalkan yg diduga beberapa org sebagai ulah virus, 11 halmn chap 11 random tiba2 brubah mnjadi deretan angka, urgh, sial! Damn! Manjajok! Kuso!

Balas ripiu:

_**Hina Bee lover**_: Slam kenal! Makasih udah mampir n meninggalkan ripiu!

_**Wudheen**_: Dheen, lap tu baulah baliak… hiksu… kalo kritik tu yang konkrit din, niru drama yg mana? Kan udah ji wnti2 kalo humornya minim, eh, jgan lupa pesan eji, ato ntar dirimu gak dapat oleh2, haqhaqhaq…

_**Mayra Gaara**_: heheh… speechless

_**NaMIKAze Nara**_: Iyah… kan si Sasuke udah tobat! Haha, sesungguhnya membuat Geen menderita adalah kesenangan tersendiri ejiy sebagai creatornya… :D

_**Violet7orange**_: ini apdetannya, eh, udah lebih panjang belom?

_**Narahatake:**_ Makasihhh…

_**Bocah kesurupan**_: Namamu lucu…. :) ini apdetannya, salam kenal!

_**Naru Luv Hina**_: maaf, maaf, kali ini gak salah kan ketikannya?, hehehe, jangankan kamu, terkadang saya sendiri juga bingung dengan jalan pikiran otakku… hahha..

_**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran gaklogin**_: hehe, keliatan jelas yah, kalo target sedari awalnya itu Gaahin? Pyuuuh… eh, ejiy gak pernah bermaksud utk mary-sue, kak, itu murni ketidaksengajaan, dan ketidaksadaran, maap… adduh, kagak tau nih, smpai saat ini masih blom nemu hal yang 'hilang' itu, prasaan ji masi galau saat bikin chap ini… huhuhu T.T

_**Ara-chan**_: Maaf ya Ara, bingung bagian mananya? Aduh skali lagi maaf yah, mudah-mudahan yang ini gak bikin kamu bingung. :D

_**Kugutsu Botak**_: iya… ini apdetannya, maaf, salahkan kuliah dan virus yang menggagalkan rencana ji untuk apdet! Huhuhu… salam kenal! XD

Yang login di inbox nya yah .

Semoga gak mengecewakan, dan selamat membaca! :)

-G-G-G-

**Random**

Last chapter, chapter: 11

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah berdiri tertunduk di tempat yang sama ketika ia meninggalkannya bersama pemuda Sabaku beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu tengah menahan kesedihannya, bahunya sedikit terguncang. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum merengkuh gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukkannya. Membelai rambutnya lembut untuk beberapa saat hingga suara isak tangis si gadis mereda.

"Aku yakin kalau Gaara tidak akan ditunangkan dengan cewek cebol itu atau pun gadis lain, kau terlalu paranoid."

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku?" potong Sasuke. Hinata kembali menunduk, memainkan jalinan pita yang menghiasi bajunya. "Tunggu beberapa jam lagi, dan kita akan segera menyusul mereka ke Suna," ujar Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tiket pesawat yang ia beli di loket bandara. Perlahan senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia pun kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Berada didekat Sasuke membuatnya merasa tenang, apapun serasa ringan dan akan baik-baik saja. Dia tak mengira, sebuah hubungan dadakan akan berakhir dengan sebuah persahabatan yang erat.

Semua berawal pada siang itu di sebuah taman, di saat hatinya bingung dengan semua perasaaan yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Mengapa ia begitu senang mendengar isu bahwa Naruto akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya, mengapa ia begitu berharap? Mengapa ia menangis saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya demi mengejar Sakura? Apa ia sedih? Atau malu karena terlalu berharap?

Saat itu Sasuke datang meminjamkan pundaknya untuk menampung keresahan hati Hinata. "A-aku bingung, bantu aku… u-untuk mengerti apa maksud hatiku. Jelaskan p-padaku, apa itu kagum, apa itu peduli, apa itu suka, dan… a-apa itu…cinta."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi saat mendengar permintaan Hinata itu. Karena jujur saja hingga saat itu ia pun tak mengerti akan hal itu. Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya ia menjawab hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya, "untuk bisa membedakan semua rasa itu, kau harus menjadi pacarku terlebih dahulu, dan akan kita temukan definisi dari kata-kata itu bersama."

Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya, demi memberikan definisi 'cinta' kepada Hinata. Meski pada akhirnya semua setuju bahwa sikapnya berlebihan dan cenderung posesif dan rada mesum (menurut Geen). Perlahan ia mulai mengerti bahwa Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee adalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi sebagai teman dan Naruto adalah sosok yang ia kagumi. Tetapi cinta, apa itu cinta? Kata ini masih membuatnya bingung.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Gaara sedikit menguak makna dari kata 'cinta' meski definisinya masih sulit untuk ia uraikan karena seperti kata orang bijak, cinta itu bisa dirasakan, tetapi sulit untuk diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

Sehari setelah menginap di kediaman Yamanaka bersama Sakura dan Geen, Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu.

"S-sasuke… aku rasa a-aku telah menemukannya, makna dari kata-kata itu."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum meneguk minuman kaleng dingin. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Itu…mmm…" Hinata mulai memainkan jarinya, menutupi rasa gugup yang menghampirinya. Sasuke tersenyum –sangat- tipis melihat sikap Hinata, tangannya kemudian terangkat demi membelai rambut Hinata. "Tak usah gugup seperti itu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Neji." Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Hinata dan bergumam, "jadi tugasku sudah selesai, heh?"

"M-maaf Sa-sasuke, aku s-sudah terlalu banyak m-merepotkanmu," ujar Hinata dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk. "A-aku rasa…"

"Oke, karena kau terlalu merepotkanku, sebaiknya kita putus saja," tukas Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang masih datar, hanya saja matanya bersinar jenaka. "Ne?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa dialah yang akan mengucapkan kata putus kepada Sasuke dan kemudian akan menerima letusan kata-kata kekecewaan dari Sasuke, tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke malah dengan santainya mengajaknya untuk putus duluan.

Bagaimanapun pemuda Uchiha itu menjunjung tinggi posisinya sebagai pemegang kendali, ia yang mengawali hubungan ini, maka dialah yang berkuasa untuk memutuskannya. Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

-G-G-G-

_Rumah Sakit Umum Suna_

Seorang gadis mungil langsung berlari begitu keluar dari mobil, entah sudah berapa pasien yang ia tabrak demi mencapai lobi rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang juga menumpang mobil yang sama tetap tenang berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

"Hey suster, tidak bisakah kau berkerja lebih cepat? Dimana kamar ayahku?" ujar gadis itu sambil memukulkan telapak tangannya ke meja yang membatasi dirinya dan si perawat berkali-kali. Suster yang menghadapi gadis itu buru-buru membenahi map yang berserakkan di hadapannya yang menutupi keyboard komputernya.

"Argh… jika kau tak-" sebelum Geen sempat mencurahkan semua kata-kata berirama keras kepada suster itu, sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang, memaksanya untuk berjalan mundur mengikuti pelaku penarikan tersebut. Geen melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Gaara.

"Panda, mengapa kau-"

"Aku tahu jika otakmu terkadang sulit untuk digunakan berpikir, tapi tak kusangka jika kau ternyata juga pelupa. Bukankah Temari-nee telah memberitahukanmu bahwa ayah dirawat di ruang VVIP 1 wing barat?"

Astaga, terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan si setan pikun ternyata bisa membuatku ketularan penyakit pikunnya. Hm, memang sudah seharusnya aku menjauh dari setan itu.

Geen bergegas mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju ruang inap kepala keluarga Sabaku itu. Setibanya diruangan yang dimaksud, Geen dan Gaara menemukan Kankurou, Temari, dan orang tua Geen tengah menunggu diluar. Setelah memeluk kedua orang tuanya, Geen beralih ke pintu ruangan tersebut dan menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca yang kabur itu, berusaha mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sesekali ia menghirup udara dengan kasar, berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Ayah baru saja dipindahkan ke ruangan ini begitu selesai di operasi," Temari mulai menjelaskan. "Sekarang dokter sedang melakukan beberapa pengecekkan, jika operasi berhasil, ayah akan sadar dalam beberapa jam ke depan."

"Istirahatlah dulu, Geen, kau pasti lelah menjalani perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna," ujar Mum sambil membimbing Geen untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Lagipula, apakah kau baik-baik saja selama menempuh perjalanan menggunakan pesawat?" tanya beliau dengan hati-hati.

Pesawat? Oh, tidak. Benarkah tadi aku menaiki burung besi itu? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bodohnya aku, mengapa aku jadi ling lung begini? Apakah itu berarti bahwa pobiaku telah hilang? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Ya, aku begitu takut naik pesawat terbang, makanya tak heran sewaktu dihukum di Suna, Gaara harus menjemputku dengan mobilnya dari Konoha. Dan sekarang tanpa aku sadari, aku telah mengalahkan pobiaku itu. Heh, sungguh aneh.

Ayah, aku harap kau juga begitu, kalahkan rasa sakit itu, dan cepatlah sadar. Ku mohon.

-G-G-G-

Aku rasakan pundakku ditepuk dengan lembut berkali-kali. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, menjauh dari dunia mimpi. "Geen, Ayah sudah sadar," ujar pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata adalah kak Temari.

Apa? Ayah sudah sadar? Segera aku berdiri dan beranjak masuk. Ku temukan semua keluargaku berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ayah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kutemukan diriku berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Ayah, mengapa kau ceroboh sekali? Mengapa menyetir sendiri? Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana Ayah? Kau bodoh sekali!"

Tak berselang lama, aku rasakan aura aneh dibelakangku, dan kemudian sebuah tangan tak bertanggung jawab menarik salah satu kupingku. Mau tak mau pelukkanku kepada ayah pun terlepas. "Aw!" teriakku ketika tarikan itu semakin ganas dan rasa panas mulai menjalar keseluruh wajahku.

"GEEN…! begitu sikapmu kepada orang yang kau sebut Ayah, hah?" murka Mum dengan wajah yang menakutkan. "Adduh… ampun Mum! Gomen ne…" rintihku mengiba demi memohon pengampunan. Aku edarkan pandanganku ke semua sosok di dalam ruangan ini, mencari bantuan pembelaan. Tapi yang ku temukan hanya wajah tergidik ngeri Kankurou, anggukkan syahdu Dad, tampang stoic Gaara, dan kak Temari yang tengah tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan dia." Suara berat nan dingin tapi menyejukkan hatiku itu berhasil menyelamatkan telingaku. Segera aku menjauh dari Mum dan kembali kepada sang penolongku, Ayah. Kulemparkan senyuman termanisku kepadanya. Ayah hanya menghela napas pendek dan kembali menutup kedua matanya. Kelihatannya Ayah masih membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak.

Kau ingin tahu, mengapa Ayah bisa kecelakaan? Kata kak Temari, Ayah mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tanpa ditemani supir ataupun asisten pribadi beliau. Dan ditengah perjalanan Ayah mengalami serangan jantung yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan berujung dengan kecelakaan. Untungnya kecelakaannya tidak begitu parah, tadinya aku kira kecelakaan yang Ayah alami lebih kurang seperti yang ada di Hollywood sana. Kebakaran mobil, kecelakaan beruntun, jatuh ke jurang, dan berbagai macam tipe kecelakaan lain yang membuatku tergidik ngeri dan begitu takut akan keselamatan Ayah.

Menurut dokter, ada kemungkinan Ayah lupa meminum obat atau mungkin karena reaksi makanan yang sebelumnya Ayah makan yang membuat jalur pembuluh darah dan kinerja jantung terganggu.

-G-G-G-

Sedari kemarin Ayah beristirahat, dan sampai saat ini Ayah masih belum juga bangun. Kalau tidak melihat alat kedokteran yang ada di samping tempat tidur Ayah, mungkin aku akan heboh memanggil suster berkali-kali untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Ayah dan untuk memastikan bahwa Ayah baik-baik saja.

Aku tengah menjaga Ayah ketika yang lain pulang untuk beristirahat dan tengah mengupas apel ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Sambil memasukkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutku, aku berbalik untuk melihat tamu tersebut. Kupastikan dahiku tengah berkerut saat ini. Sambil mengunyah apel dengan kecepatan tinggi, mataku mengikuti gerak gerik orang tersebut yang semakin mendekat. Baru kusadari bahwa ternyata ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Aih… kau benar-benar setan yang selalu muncul demi mengganggu ketenangan hidupku," ujarku sinis.

"Dan kau benar-benar gadis cebol yang rakus. Aku kira buah-buahan itu dihadiahkan untuk pasien dan bukannya untuk pengunjung yang kelaparan sepertimu," ledeknya.

Aku acuhkan sindirannya dan kemudian balik bertanya,"ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"

"Apakah sebuah hal yang aneh jika seorang pria datang untuk menjenguk calon mertuanya?," tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

Mulutku mengerucut maju mendengar perkataannya, dan semakin maju lagi ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum geli. "Berapa kali harus aku katakan? Aku tak sudi berhubungan denganmu, mau itu pacar, sahabat, bahkan teman! Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku bahkan tak sudi mengenalmu!" bentakku kasar.

"Pacar?"

Deg

Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu dan mendapati si pelaku –Ayah- telah terbangun dari istirahatnya. Aku menoleh kepada Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan mematikanku kepadanya sebelum kembali menatap Ayah. "Aa… bukan Yah, dia itu orang asing yang salah masuk kamar," bantahku dengan anggukan mantap.

Tak seperti perkiraanku, Sasuke dan Hinata malah berjalan mendekat dan kemudian membungkukkan punggung mereka. "Apa kabar paman?" sapa Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum sopan kepada Ayah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Ayah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke atas untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. "Sudah lama tak berjumpa denganmu, bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertukar dialog membicarakan masalah keluarga dan perusahaan. Intinya aku baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga Uchiha ternyata juga memiliki hubungan kerja yang baik dengan Ayah.

"Dan kau…" Ayah beralih kepada Hinata. "Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa nona Hyuuga." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan dari Ayah. Ayah kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Geen, sebaiknya kau pulang untuk beristirahat. Ajak serta Hinata," perintah Ayah. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri membereskan barang-barangku. "Lantas dia gimana yah? Apa Ayah tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal dengannya? Apa perlu aku panggilkan security untuk mengusirnya keluar? Atau bagaimana jika aku memanggil Kankurou untuk datang ke sini menggantikanku? Karena aku yakin dia hanya akan mengganggu istirahat Ayah nantinya, jadi-"

"Geen," potong Ayah dengan nada bosan.

"Okee…aku pergi." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku sebagai tanda menyerah. Aku pun beranjak sambil membawa tas kecil kebangganku di pundak. "Ayo Hinata," ajakku. Hinata mengangguk sopan kepada Ayah sebelum mengikutiku keluar.

-G-G-G-

"Ayolah Hinata, jujur saja… just tell me the truth, key?" pintaku sambil menambahkan salah satu dialog dari film yang pernah aku tonton. Hinata terlihat tengah memilih-milih kata untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ayolah, kau tak bisa berbohong lagi Hinata. Kejadian di bandara jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau dan Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan, jadi mengapa kau harus ragu untuk menyampaikan kejujuran kepadaku? Ya kan?

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang pilu, membuatku menghentikan gerakanku membuka pintu. "G-Geen, apakah Gaara…akan segera bertunangan? k-kalau benar, de-dengan siapa? A-apakah dengan…mu?"

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah, bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ditunangkan dengan Kankurou, dan bukan Gaara si panda? Jadi mengapa ia masih saja bersikeras menduga bahwa akulah yang akan ditunangkan dengan Gaara?

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba ada pergerakan dari dalam rumah yang membuat tanganku ikut bergerak lantaran pintu yang aku pegang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kami. Ku jauhkan tanganku dari kenop pintu dan kemudian menatap mereka secara bergantian. Keduanya saling menukar pandang, berbicara melalui tatapan yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan.

Dan… Sum41 lagi-lagi berhasil menghancurkan suasana yang mulai terjalin. Ino-calling. "Hm, ya… bicarakan semuanya dengan tenang dan hingga tuntas, dan… Ja ne! aku mesti ke kamar!" ucapku sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan berlari ke menaiki tangga.

"Moshi-moshi Ino!" sapaku riang sambil tetap memperhatikan pasangan tadi dari lantai atas. Kelihatannya Gaara mengajak Hinata untuk berbicara di taman belakang. Aku bermaksud untuk kembali turun untuk membuntuti dan menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi suara isak tangis Ino membatalkan niatku itu.

"Ino, ada apa? Lo kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekati sofa.

"Gue gak tau Geen, gue bingung…" terdengar kembali suara tangis Ino sebelum dia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Gue ngerasa begitu bodoh! Shit! Kenapa dia selalu berhasil bikin hidup gue gak menentu kayak gini? Argh! Sial!" Kali ini kata-katanya dipenuhi dengan emosi.

Dia? Dia siapa? Shikamaru?

"Geen, lo musti ke sini sekarang," terdengar suara krasak krusuk di ujung sana yang ku duga Ino tengah menghapus air matanya dengan tissue, "gue gak bisa critain semuanya ditelepon, pokoknya lo musti ke sini, Geen… gue mohon…"

Suaranya begitu mengiba, membuatku susah untuk mengatakan tidak. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku kembali sekarang ke Konoha? Ayah masih sakit, kasihan jika kak Temari harus mengurus Ayah sendirian di sini.

"No, gue masih di Suna, Ayah kecelakaan dan masih di rawat di Rumah sakit. Bukannya gue gak mau dengerin dan bantu masalah lo, tapi emang keadaanya kayak gini, gue gak bisa, maaf ya Ino…" jelasku panjang lebar.

Hanya ada diam balasan dari seberang, membuatku cemas kalau-kalau Ino murka kepadaku. "No, beneran… maafin gue, maaf No…"

"Iyaa, hahha," tawanya terdengar parau di telingaku. "Lo gak perlu minta maaf kayak gitu juga kali Geen, nelpon lo aja udah bikin rasa kesel gue sedikit berkurang. Oh ya, titip salam buat beliau, semoga lekas sembuh!"

Huh… akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sering menghela, padahal yang punya masalah yang pelik bukanlah aku. Sakura sekarang pasti lagi sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen pengajuan beasiswa perguruan tinggi dan menyiapkan diri untuk lomba debat Bahasa Inggris, makanya Ino lebih memilih untuk menghubungiku ketimbang Sakura.

Cih, ini pasti ulah bocah Nara yang pemalas itu. Huh, apa ia segitu pemalasnya, sampai-sampai malas mengurus kejelasan hubungannya dengan Ino?

Setelah memencet beberapa kali tombol-tombol di ponselku dan mendengar beberapa kali nada sambung, akhirnya Shikamaru mengangkat teleponku. "Hm?" sapanya.

"Heh, nenas pemalas! Kau apakan Ino hah? Kurang ajar kau, ia sudah begitu sabar menunggumu, tapi apa yang kau balas hah? Menyakiti hatinya? Tidak semua cewek bisa bersabar seperti apa yang Ino lakukan, tau! Kali ini apalagi yang kau perbuat sampai-sampai ia menangis? Dasar cowok sialan! Awas kau Shikamaru, jika ketika aku pulang ke Konoha dia masih bersedih, kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku!"

Tut tut tut…

Hehehe, apa ucapanku tadi terlalu kasar ya? Padahal aku tak tahu penyebab pasti mengapa Ino menangis,tapi dengan seenaknya aku memaki dan menuduh Shikamaru. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak memperkeruh suasana.

-G-G-G-

Melodi standar pertanda sebuah panggilan berdering beberapa kali, tetapi tetap saja Shikamaru merasa malas untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi ternyata mendengar melodi itu berkali-kali terbukti lebih menyusahkan dan menyebalkan.

Geen? Temannya Ino? Bagaimana bisa nomor handphonenya tesimpan di ponselku? Ah, tentu saja, bukankah Ino sering mengutak-atik ponselku tanpa izin?

"Hm?" sapanya.

"Heh, nenas pemalas! Kau apakan Ino hah? Kurang ajar kau, ia sudah begitu sabar menunggumu, tapi apa yang kau balas hah? Menyakiti hatinya? Tidak semua cewek bisa bersabar seperti apa yang Ino lakukan, tau! Kali ini apalagi yang kau perbuat sampai-sampai ia menangis? Dasar cowok sialan! Awas kau Shikamaru, jika ketika aku pulang ke Konoha dia masih bersedih, kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku!"

Tak di acuhkannya perkataan kasar Geen, yang tertancap di dalam benaknya hanyalah kenyatan bahwa Ino tengah menangis. Di lemparkannya ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur sebelum beranjak menuju beranda kamarnya. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mencapai kamar Ino melalui beranda kamarnya. Cukup dengan memijak kayu penyangga di antara rumah mereka yang di tumbuhi dengan tanaman bougenvil berwarna ungu, sedikit menjaga keseimbangan dan kemudian memanjat beranda kamar Ino.

Ia sudah sering melakukannya. Ketika Ino ngambek dan tak mau makan lantaran berat badannya naik, Shikamaru akan datang membujuknya. Shikamaru pun datang saat Ino berteriak-teriak marah karena dirinya tak terpilih menjadi kapten cheers. Bahkan ketika Ino merajuk minta ditemani nonton sebuh film drama cengeng, dia hadir sekedar untuk meminjamkan bahunya dan menyodorkan tissue kepada Ino.

Tok tok…

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kaca kamar Ino sebelum menggesernya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Shikamaru disambut dengan timpukan boneka yang mengenai wajahnya dan diikuti dengan lemparan-lemparan lain yang beberapa sukses menghantam tubuhnya. Tembakan itu baru terhenti ketika peluru –boneka dan bantal- yang Ino gunakan habis.

"Ada apalagi sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepada gadis yang ada di depannya. Rambut gadis itu terurai acak-acakan, matanya pun sembab.

"Ada apalagi sekarang, katamu? Pergi sana! Temui gadis manis yang sangat tidak merepotkanmu itu!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ino lantas menjatuhan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya, dan kembali terisak.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, tempat Ino menekukkan lutunya. Dipandanginya gadis itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ke-kemarin aku melihatmu membeli sebuah kalung," jelas Ino masih dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya."… dan a-aku mendengar s-saat kau berkata kepada Naruto bahwa kalung itu untuk seorang gadis. Se-seorang gadis yang tentu saja sama sekali belum p-pernah menyusahkanmu."

"Lalu, memngapa kau menangis?" tanya Shikamari kemudian.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, menatap temannya sedari kecil dengan wajah yang cemberut, sebelum kembali menutupi wajahnya bertamengkan lutut.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku di Inggris."

Apa peduliku? Dan apa hubungannya dengan hal ini, bodoh?

"Dan aku ingin selama aku di sana, tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuh milikku."

Apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Lalu aku teringat kata-kata seorang gadis kecil kepadaku. 'Mengapa paman dan bibi itu menggunakan cincin? Kata ibuku itu sebagai pengikat hubungan mereka. Tapi apa bagusnya sebuah cincin, bukankah lebih bagus jika itu sebuah kalung, Shika? Aku ingin, pangeranku kelak, mengaitkan sebuah kalung di leherku, bukankah itu hal yang romantis?'," jelas Shikamaru dengan pandangan menerawang, seolah-olah mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

Gadis kecil? Kalung?

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Ino, memaksa Ino untuk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Shikamaru. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mengelus-elus punggungnya pelan dan berkata, "jangan menangis lagi," pintanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino. Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan berbalik pergi menuju beranda kamar Ino.

Ino menegakkan posisi duduknya hingga merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian bawah lehernya. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sebuah kalung!

Kalung ini untukku?

Shikamaru yang telah berada di beranda kamarnya tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar Ino lagi-lagi berteriak histeris.

"Aishiteru Shika!"

-G-G-G-

"G-gom..."

"Aku bosan mendengarkan kata-kata maaf." Perkataan Gaara tak urung membuat Hinata tertunduk lemas. "Tak ada yang salah," lanjutnya. "Hanya saja saat itu kita masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah hubungan yang seperti itu. Bahkan jika saat ini dihadapkan pada hal sama, aku belum yakin bisa menjalani hubungan itu."

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata. Gadis itu kini berpaling ke arah lain, agar Gaara tidak menyadarinya bahwa dirinya tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Saat itu kau marah karena aku mengatasnamakan keluarga dalam hubungan kita, dan kau sedih karena aku mengabaikan usahamu untuk menyukaiku." Gaara menoleh kepada Hinata, menangkup dagu Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kali ini, ijinkan aku kembali memasuki kehidupanmu. Dengan sebuah hubungan yang baru, kita mulai lagi dari awal, bukan karena hubungan keluarga, juga bukan karena merasa terpaksa. Tapi murni karena keinginan kita berdua," ucap Gaara sambil menatap langsung mata Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya di antara air mata yang kembali menyeruak keluar. Bukan lagi air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata bahagia karena telah bisa keluar dari labirin gelap penguasa hatinya terdahulu. Dipeluknya sosok yang ada di depannya dengan erat, sosok pemuda yang telah berhasil memberikannya definisi cinta.

-G-G-G-

"Aaaa… ayo buka mulutmu Ayah."

"Berhenti bermain-main dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang bayi, Geen."

Geen memajukan mulutnya ke depan dan kemudian menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kesal. Ia lalu menoleh ke tempat duduk orang lain yang juga berada di ruangan itu. "Yah, mengapa makhluk itu ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sosok itu dengan dagunya.

"Apa salahnya dia di sini? Dia kan pacarmu, calon menantuku."

Lah? Geen meringis jijik memandang pemuda yang dimaksudkan Ayahnya.

"Ayah… kan kemaren sudah kubilang kalo…"

"Ai, kata dokter, Ayah masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat, dan hindari beliau dari hal-hal yang menguras pemikirannya. Buat suasana menjadi senyaman mungkin," jelas Sasuke dengan tampangnya yang memuakkan.

Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Kau mengancamku? Lalu, Ai? Cinta? Cih, gak sudi, dasar setanpikunthropuserecthus!

"Dulu Ayah menjodohkanmu dengan Kankurou agar kau bisa terus di bawah pengawasan Ayah. Tapi melihat pilihanmu saat ini, Ayah rasa, kau bisa Ayah lepas dengan tenang."

What? Maksudnya apa?

"Kalian aku restui."

Hah? APA?

Brugh!

_Tamatto_

-G-G-G-

**Eji's notes**: masih dengan perasaan kesal, ji ketik ulang chap ini, huhhh… jelekkah? GAjekah? Menyebalkankah? Mengecewakankah? Membingungkankah? Aih… jangan marah ya, otak ji lagi sangat2 complicated di saat mengetik fic ini (?). Dan FYI, eji mah blom pernah jatoh cintrong, for me, love is a strange thing. Jadi maap kalo feel-nya gak dapet.

Terimakasih karena telah mengantar ejiy dalam menyelesaikan karya perdana jiy di FFN.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader. XD

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer: _**Rey619, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, **_

_**I hatesakura, Soft Purple Hyuchiha, Reader1, Nara Aiko, Chocomint the Snidget, Dewi chan,**_

_**Kaos kaki bolong, Uchiha Himeka, Hyuuga Nii, Ruchan, Yuko, Seichi, **_

_**Sabaku no Ligaara, Wudheen, Sweet lavender, Ciaxx,NaRa'UzWa', **_

_**NaMIKAze Nara,Reita, Mls login, Fans Negima, Schizofrenia Insomnia, **_

_**Violet7orange,Naru Luv Hina, Cape login, Yuuaja, Anatanehyu, **_

_**Ara-chan, Aeroboy mls pake nick nameFansNegima, Narahatake,**_

_**Chibi Run Neko, Mayra Gaara, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Tiwi,**_

_**NgapuraNgapuraJoko, Neko Raito-kun, Luce stellare of Hyuzura,**_

_**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan, Hina Bee Lover, Meli .S. B'Mapasupati,**_

_**bocah kesurupan, , **_dan_** Kugutsu Botak. :D**_

Terima kasih untuk yang udah nge-fav Random: _**Chireita-uzu, Devil's of kunoichi, Dori-mad, **_

_**Hyuuga Eta-Mita-chan, Luce stellare of Hyuuzura, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran,**_

_**Mayraa, Meli .S. B'Mapasupati, Nara Aiko, Sabaku no ligaara,**_

_**Shinju Hikari Aozora, Uchiha Himeka, Vessalius-Sama, Violet7orange, **_

dan_** Ya2Ichigo-KuraiNeko. XD**_

Terima Kasih untuk yg telah meng-alert fic ini: _**Annisamhr Maharani, d'9irl are wa YouWe, **_

_**Hinasasunaru, Inessegreen, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz,**_

_**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Mayraa, Nara Aiko, **_dan_** Violet7orange. XD**_

Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah ji perbuat, jikalau pernah menyinggung hati teman-teman atopun chara favorite teman-teman ^^

Untuk terakhir kalinya dalam fic ini, Review pliss, kritik plisss… XD


End file.
